The Invitation
by Jasperann
Summary: A/U - Hook receives an invitation to a masked ball to honor Emma's 21st birthday. No curse exists in this universe. Emma craves a life of adventure and Hook will be the one to bring it to her. In a very unexpected way. **Rating changes at chapter 19 to M**
1. Prologue

**A/N - This is an AU Captain Swan fan fiction. The curse never happened, but Rumple is still searching for a way to his son and the past history that he shared with Hook still is all canon in this story. Only Hook returned less than a year ago. Emma will be slightly different because she grew up with her parents in a life of luxury and she is only 21. But she will still have her snarkiness. Henry does not exist in this universe and Emma has never met Bae. **

**I was excited to post this so I did not have it beta'd but if I continue I will see if someone would like to do it for me. Any and all mistakes are fully mine, and I apologize in advance.**

**Prologue –**

**Hook POV**

Mr. Smee had brought Hook the invitation to the ball when he found it lying on the deck of the Jolly Roger. He pulled it out to look at it once again. It was written in a flowing script in black ink with gold accents.

**_You are invited to join us for an evening of celebration_**

**_ For Princess Emma's 21_****_st_****_ Birthday_**

**_ Masquerade Ball_**

**_ Dress: Black-tie (and mask)_**

**_ Date: October 22 at 9pm until dawn_**

**_ Place: Charming's castle_**

**_ Gourmet food and champagne will be served_**

Hook tapped the invitation against his chin in consideration. Someone wanted him to go to this ball, someone with magic he would guess. The invitation had appeared on the deck of his ship while they were out to sea with no other ships in sight. The opportunity to find Rumpelstiltskin could not be passed by, so he would be attending the ball in a week's time. It didn't leave much time to prepare, but he would be at that ball.

He had heard of the Charming's and their name fit them. They all lead a charmed life from all accounts and the whole kingdom loved them. He may be newly returned to the Enchanted forest but he had heard that much about the ruling family in his visits to the taverns. He had also heard of the beauty of their only child. It was said that she shone like the sun and when she smiled at you, it would put you under her spell. He chuckled, fancy thoughts of men. No woman had that power unless you gave it to her.

"Sir, have you decided if you will attend the ball?" Mr. Smee asked as he came into his captain quarters.

"Smee, I do love a challenge, we need to find a mask that will cover my scar as well as a black tie and suit." Hook smirked over his shoulder at his long time friend.

"What if the invitation was sent by the Dark one?" Mr. Smee worried.

"Then I will be one step closer to finding my crocodile, he has been elusive, always one step ahead." Hook mused darkly as he fingered his hook, remembering the long ago day that he lost his hand to the demon.

**A/N - So this is a little something I was playing around with. I wrote this and the first chapter so far, because it begged to be written. Actually demanded it. I couldn't even attempt to finish Under the Neverland Sky, my muse refused. So I got this out and now I'm back to Under the Neverland Sky, I think I have two more chapters of that to write to finish it up. Then I will move on to this one if you guys are interested in reading it. No promises on how quickly it will be written or how long it will be, but my muse does want to complete it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N - I was excited to post this so I did not have it beta'd but if I continue I will see if someone would like to do it for me. Any and all mistakes are fully mine, and I apologize in advance. None of the characters belong to me the only thing that is mine is my imagination. =D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Really mom?" Emma pleaded with her as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I look like a swan. I thought this was a black tie ball, I will stick out like a sore thumb."

"That's the point honey!" her mom, Snow White, chided with a bright smile. "It will be your night to shine. Everyone from the kingdom will be in attendance, it is a big night."

Emma groaned. "You know I don't like all that attention, it makes me uncomfortable having to make small talk with everyone. Then you wanted to add masks on top of that. It doesn't sound like a very fun birthday." She pouted.

"I know you would rather be sword fighting and riding horses with your father, but you are a _lady_ Emma you need to act like it sometimes." Her mom reasoned. "I was once just like you, going on adventures and such" she smiled in remembrance of younger days.

"Yes you've told me a hundred times how you and dad met. You stole from him and he chased you down. It was _love_ at first sight." Emma finished for her mom. "I don't understand what that has to do with this dress." She gestured at her reflection; she was dressed in a pure white dress with feathers for a skirt the top a shimmering white material. Her mask was made of white feathers with a touch of black feathers along the top and sides that highlighted her green eyes.

"Honey, don't you want to find your true love? Don't you want you're happily ever after? I want you to be happy. Like your father and I are." Her mom coaxed.

"I do, you know I do. But you didn't find you're happily ever after in a ballroom! You found dad in the Enchanted forest running from the evil queen. I want adventure and excitement like that." Emma sighed wishfully.

"Oh Emma, you don't know what you are wishing for." Her mom replied with a sad smile.

But Emma knew what she wished for. She wanted that spark that her mom and dad talked about feeling when they first met. She wanted that adventure and excitement of finding the one person that is meant for you as you are meant for them. She wanted her missing puzzle piece. She wanted the one person in the whole world that would fight for her and choose her over everyone else. He had to be out there somewhere. To bad she was stuck behind the castle walls, unless she was with her father in the forest. That was the only time she had any kind of adventure. Her mom would never understand how she felt.

Emma sighed dramatically again and put on a smile "It's just one night. I can wear this for one night, it is actually very pretty mom, you know I just don't like to stand out." She said to appease her mom. She placed the mask on her face and smiled brightly while she pulled on her satin while gloves.

"Emma, you are stunning." Her mom gushed with tears in her eyes.

"Oh mom, don't cry. Come here." Emma gestured and thread her arm through her moms "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

Hook turned so that Smee could help him put the midnight black mask on his face. It came down and covered the scar on his cheek his nose completely obscured. The mask stopped the inch above his lips. His blue eyes looked bluer through the mask as he stared at himself in the mirror. Almost the color of ice he thought absently. Many women had complimented him on his eyes; they would tell him that they were bedroom eyes. It probably helped that the women usually were in his bed when they would tell him that.

"What will you do about your hook, sir" Smee inquired after he tied the mask into place.

Hook chuckled and snapped his hook off the end of his arm, he pulled out a drawer in his desk and placed it inside, his hand pulled out a black-gloved fake hand. He placed the hand in the place his hook just occupied and smiled wickedly at his reflection. The curve of his lips reached the bottom of the mask on his face. Even if someone had made his acquaintance in the past they would not know him tonight. Hook was a step closer to finding his crocodile and he looked forward to skinning him once and for all.

He turned from his room and headed above deck to make his trip to shore and the ball that would change his life.

* * *

Emma's mom left her to enter the room alone. A grand entrance she had said. Emma huffed her breath and sent the feathers close to her mouth across her cheekbones. She shook her head and straightened her back as she had been taught preparing to descend the stairs to the ballroom floor.

She hated balls, she didn't care for dancing and the shoes killed her feet. But she knew what would be expected of her tonight. She was a Charming after all and the Charming's lead a charmed life. So she placed a gentle smile on her lips and gracefully entered the ballroom. All eyes focused on her as she descended the stairs, all of her attention focused on not tripping as she had done when she was 16.

The room was full of people in black and gold with a sprinkle of red through out. She was the only one in white. The groan came to her lips before she could repress it and she saw her best friend Nolan, the son of the huntsman and red riding hood. He came to the rescue and took her arm drawing her out to the dance floor. He was her one friend that actually lived in the enchanted forest; she would visit with him when her mom and dad went to see Red and Graham, they had been playmates since they were babies.

Nolan's actions efficiently broke the spell of her entering the room and people went back to their conversations. He was handsome in his golden colored suit, his flamboyant personality showing through his peacock colored mask. His dirty blonde hair curled at his neckline. His dark blue eyes smiled back at her and his face lit up with a big smile.

"You look ravishing Ems" Nolan flirted.

"Oh god, Nolan, don't start, we both know I'm not your type." Emma winked laughing at him.

"You got me there, there is a yummy piece of meat that came in a few minutes before you came down. He is all in black with dark hair and ice blue eyes." Nolan wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nolan, that happens to describe over half the men here. He was probably my fathers age." Emma grinned at his description, he found almost any man attractive. "Besides I thought you were with someone already."

"Men come and go." He waved his hand dismissively "I need a new flavor for the week. Maybe I will change pace and go after Isabella, she is beautiful."

"A female?" she questioned with a smile. "That last guy must have really done a number on you if you are switching teams."

"Don't look Ems, but that guy I was telling you about is standing to your right and he is staring straight at us." Nolan informed her. She glanced to the right and her eyes met cold blue eyes staring straight at her. "I told you _NOT_ to look Emma!"

Her breath caught in her lungs as she gazed back at the man. She was sure that she had never seen him before even with the mask, she was sure she would recognize the way he held himself. His left hand was in his pocket and he held a glass of champagne in his right hand. He lifted it in a toast to her across the floor before taking a long drink of it. Her blood rushed to her cheeks and she blushed brightly before she turned back to Nolan.

"Ems, you okay?" Nolan asked in concern when she stopped dancing.

"I'm fine." Emma breathed. "Is it hot in here?" She waved her gloved hand at her face.

Nolan laughed. "I told you he was a yummy piece of meat." He grinned. "I call dibs, I saw him first."

"I am not interested in him, he looks dangerous." Emma lied, adventure was what she wanted and every adventure had dangers. She had to find out who he was. The thought of it made her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

The song came to an end and she was swept up into the arms of another guy that wanted her attention. She spent the evening going from one set of arms to the next. Her feet ached and she was ready for some fresh air. She declined the next faceless man and headed to the balcony that over looked the ocean.

When the ocean breeze hit her she breathed a sigh of relief and reached down to remove her shoes. The ocean always calmed her, ever since she was a child, she dreamed of getting on a ship at the docks and sailing away into the blue sky for adventures unknown. After she had been out there a while taking in the night sky and dreaming of far off places that she would probably never see. The door behind her silently opened, she heard the voices of the guests when it opened, then it closed again and bathed the balcony in silence once more. She turned towards the door expecting to see Nolan. Surrounded by the light of the room behind him stood the man from earlier. The yummy piece of meat as Nolan had called him.

Emma gasped in shock and took a step backwards; she could feel the danger that radiated from him. It was her chance to find out who he was, and she decided she no longer wanted to know.

"Not whom you expected, love?" the man drawled in a voice made of sin. She felt a shiver run up her spine. "Nefarious things happen to young girls on dark balconies, you should be more careful," he purred as he took a slow step towards her, he moved like a panther on the hunt.

Emma took another step backwards and felt her barefoot come up against the stone of the balcony wall. Her tongue darted out and she licked her lips as she thought of what to say. "The balcony is all yours." She told him as she tried to slip past him, her shoes dangled from her hand.

"Och, my swan, don't take flight just yet. Lets have a friendly little chat." He snaked out his right arm and grabbed her arm gently as she tried to pass. "I wasn't trying to scare you my little bird." His nose brushed her hair and he breathed in deeply. "I just wanted to make your acquaintance you've been so busy dancing, I just saw my chance."

Stunned she stopped and looked at him, studying what she could see of his face to see if she did know this man. She was sure that she didn't, his voice alone told her that. His hand dropped from her arm, when he was reassured she wasn't going to run.

"Killian Jones, at your service, milady." Killian bowed over her gloved hand and kissed it lightly, "and you are?"

"I—I uh, I'm Emma, Emma Charming." Emma stammered caught in his blue eyes. At her revelation he grinned wickedly.

"It is very nice to met you Emma." Killian winked at her and turned to go, "save a dance for me my swan."

Emma stood in the moonlight and cool ocean breeze and let her breathing calm before she entered the ballroom again. Her gaze searched for Nolan as soon as she returned to the room, he would understand what just happened, because she had no clue.

* * *

**A/N - So, yes/no? Wanna read more? My teenaged daughter placed my laptop on my lap and told me to continue writing after she read up till this point. lol Kudos for you if you picked up that Nolan is based off of Nolan Ross from Revenge. I just love his character. He is pretty fun to write too. ;D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - I own none of the characters. Just the ideas for the story. =D Thanks goes to my wonderful beta Angelfan984 for helping to beta this story as well. As always, any errors that 'might' remain are completely mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hook watched as Emma re-entered the ballroom. He had known whom she was when he went out there with her. She was as lovely as the tales had told and he found he could not resist the opportunity to talk to her.

When he saw her descend the stairs to the ballroom shortly after he arrived, he could not take his eyes from her. Even after the room relaxed back into what they had been doing, he stood on the side of the dance floor and stared at her until the man she was dancing with informed her of his stare. Hook knew when the man told her by the way he cocked his head away from him and tried not to look in his direction. Seconds later she looked straight at him and he had teased her, and raised his glass in a silent toast.

Emma went from man to man for hours before she escaped onto the balcony. He imagined that she was a spoiled girl with no true thoughts in her head. Her life had indeed been charmed. But he had plans for her; he could seduce the girl and get information from her about the dark one. He had heard in the past week that the dark one favored the girl. How the Dark One could be fond of a mortal girl confounded him. But it gave him reason to become close to the girl, it wouldn't be a hardship at all on his part, and he would find out everything, he mused darkly as he ran his finger across his bottom lip.

"See something you like, Hook?" he heard a silky voice say at his back. "I see you got the invitation I sent."

Hook took his attention off of his swan and glanced at the woman behind him that had spoke. "Do I know you?" He inquired in a bored tone.

"No but you will want to." She purred, her red lips pressed together and glistening in the light of the room. The raven hair piled atop her head added to her beauty. Her chocolate brown eyes were lined in black and expressive through her golden mask. Her dress was black and trimmed in gold; it was elegant and fit her form well. Hook looked at her from head to toe in appreciation. He liked women and women liked him. This was one woman he had not had the pleasure to meet before.

"Would you like to dance?" Hook inquired his interest peaked as he extended his hand.

"I would love to." She replied with a husky laugh, sliding her black satin-gloved hand in his out stretched one.

"How do you know me, darling?" Hook asked, "and who might you be?"

She let out another husky laugh and smiled a wicked smile to rival one of his. "Well it is an interesting and long story for another time on how I know who you are. I, however am the Queen, the Evil Queen to be exact, but you can call me Regina." She clarified as she ran her hands down his sides as they danced. "I think we can be of use to each other, I need your help with a small matter and you, well we both know what you want—Rumpelstiltskin."

"Now how do you know that?" Hook appealed with a cock of his head as he narrowed his eyes at the Evil Queen.

"I know a lot of things, I bet you'd be surprised by my knowledge." Regina flirted, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I bet I would, but what do you want with me your majesty?" Hook asked growing bored of her game. She may have been rather attractive but his patience for this cat and mouse game waned.

"I want you, to do what you already want to do." Regina stated with another of her husky laughs and smiled at him. "I want you to seduce and corrupt Snow White's perfect little girl, make her fall in love with you and then break her heart. It will kill Snow to have her child taken from her in that way. If Emma stops believing in true love, I believe it will truly break her mother's heart as well" she finished with a evil smirk.

"Why do you need me to do this, I am sure you have others capable of this task?" Hook asked the obvious.

"I have sent others, none have succeeded and I cannot personally harm any of their family in this world. Rumpelstiltskin made sure of that." She sneered the name in distaste, her lip curled up. "Unfortunately that includes that perfect daughter of theirs, this is the next best thing. I will enjoy watching her fall from grace."

"You know the crocodile?" Hook uttered as his voice dropped "Do you know where he is, where I can find him?"

"Indeed. When you do what I've asked of you I will tell you where to find him." Regina promised her lips inches from his. "I may even tell you how to kill him."

"What could their family have ever possibly done to deserve such a thing?" Hook asked curiously as he moved his lips close to her ear.

"Her mother killed my love." Regina answered simply as her eyes went dark. Hook could understand vengeance for such a thing. It was after all what drove him to kill the crocodile. He felt a connection to the woman standing before him that was not there before. This joint quest for revenge was something he could connect to.

"Well then, I look forward to seducing the princess." Hook chuckled "purely for your benefit of course, my majesty." He finished as he drew back from her, with a tilt of his head.

* * *

Emma found Nolan talking to Isabella near the desert table that had been placed out. She smiled at Isabella as she grabbed on to his arm and pulled him away, "Excuse us Isabella, I need Nolan for a moment."

"Ems, she was totally into me." Nolan whined and waved to Isabella over his shoulder.

"I'm saving her the heartbreak of realizing that she doesn't have the right plumbing for you to love her." Emma replied with more snark than normal. Nolan just chuckled in agreement.

"Where's the fire?" Nolan joked as he tried to keep up with her fast steps. She continued to pull him across the ballroom back to the balcony she had just vacated.

"Nolan, he's dangerous!" Emma blurted out as soon as the balcony doors were shut behind them.

"He? Ems who are we talking about?" Nolan asked in confusion.

"That yummy piece of meat you pointed out earlier, Killian Jones," she sighed dreamily as she looked up to the stars.

"Do tell! How do you know his name? See what happens when I leave you alone, you have all the fun without me." Nolan complained. Emma laughed at his dramatic behavior it was one of the things she loved best about him.

"I came out here for some fresh air a little bit ago." Emma gestured around the balcony, "He followed me out shortly after. He called me his little bird and asked me to save a dance for him after he introduced himself to me." She blushed in memory.

"Oh my gawd! What did you do? What did you say? Did he push you up against the wall and ravish you?" Nolan fired the questions at her.

"I… uh told him my name." she finished lamely.

"Ems, you are so innocent in the ways of men." Nolan chided her "He is so into you."

"Didn't you hear me Nolan? I said he was dangerous." Emma reminded him. He waved off her comment as if it held no significance.

"Those are the best kind, they are the best lovers." He winked at her. "I say you save more than one dance for him. If I can't have him I will live the fantasy through you."

"Nolan! Focus! I need your help here, not your fantasies." Emma voiced.

"Well, what do you want to do? Do you want to dance with him? Do you want to avoid him? Do you want to let him _ravish_ you?" Nolan questioned with a wave of his hands. "I can't help you if I don't know what you want."

"I think—I would like to dance with him, but he seems so dangerous." Emma admitted. She was intrigued but the air he gave off had alarms ringing in her head. To think she had told her mom she wanted adventure and danger just hours ago and now that she was faced with a tiny bit of danger she wanted to run.

"Then dance with him. It isn't like you will end up married with kids just from a single dance." Nolan laughed at her. "But take notes, I want to hear all about his rock hard biceps and firm chest." He teased her making her blush. "Go on my little bird, fly free."

Emma laughed and left him on the balcony as she returned to the ballroom. She searched for Killian's form in the crowd; she located him on the dance floor with a beautiful dark haired woman. The song that was playing came to an end as her eyes found him. Seconds after her eyes found him he looked towards where she was standing. Then he bent and said something to the woman he was dancing with and headed in her direction. She caught her breath at the way he moved very much like the panther. A hunter that was most definitely stalking it's prey.

"Swan, did you save me that dance?" Killian asked as he approached her, a smile gracing his handsome face.

"I—yes I did." Emma stumbled over her words, _again_. She groaned inwardly at herself really smooth Emma, geez was she some kind of young schoolgirl that had never flirted before?

"Excellent, shall we?" he asked as he extended his had for hers. She placed her gloved hand in his and allowed him to draw her out to the dance floor. A slow song started to play and he brought her close to him. Probably closer than was proper, her Dad would give him hell if he saw them. But she just melted into his arms and followed his lead.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you are enjoying this version of Emma. Hook is obviously still very much into his revenge. Can't wait to see how that changes through out the story. ;D Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites and Follows. It is really great to see what you guys think. Thanks for reading. On a side note do you all want notice with POV changes or are you good with this chapter?**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N - I own nothing but my imagination. Thanks go to my beta Angelfan984. As always any errors that may still be in the story are 100% mine. I apologize in advance.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hook could feel the curve of her back as he drew her close to him. She danced like she was born on a dance floor. She was fluid and graceful. He breathed in her unique scent as he led her around the floor. She seemed shy and very innocent. This may be harder than he had indicated it would be when he had talked with the queen. He had expected that a girl as lovely as his swan would have had some experience with men. The way the first man had held her, and the easy way they danced had made him think that they were at least lovers. Their comfort with each other was evident for any who cared enough to look. It was the kind of comfort between a man and woman that were familiar with each other in every way. Unless this was a game she played, acting the innocent, maybe it made it more exciting for her this way. He would soon find out.

Hook let his hand drift down the curve of her back to rest against her behind and pulled her even closer to him. Emma let out a tiny gasp of surprise and her eyes flew to his. Her lips parted slightly and involuntarily her tongue darted out to moistien their ridges. It took more resolve than he had expected not to take her lips in a passionate kiss right then and there.

"You move like you were born to dance my swan." He vocalized as he twirled her around. His swan. He caught himself thinking of her as his, and it didn't even seem strange.

"I've had lessons since I could walk." Emma replied simply "You aren't so bad yourself, Killian." She added her green eyes sparkled up at him.

He felt himself swallow; maybe telling her his real name had been a mistake. A small shudder rippled through his body. His name had not been uttered by anyone in over 300 years. To hear it now, coming from between her lovely lips did something to him he didn't want to acknowledge right then.

"We do make quite the team, don't we, Emma." Hook winked at her and glanced down to her lips as she smiled back at him in a daze. She was falling under his spell already, as he had anticipated she would.

He would kiss her before the night was done, he promised himself, just not in view of anyone that could see. Her parents had to be somewhere around and he was sure if the stories he had heard of that pair were true they wouldn't take kindly to a pirate's lips on their daughters. Let alone Captain Hook's.

Emma's alarms started to go off in her head. Her instincts had been right. This man was dangerous and she had been wrong she did not want danger. The heat of his palm resting on the curve of her hip was burning a hole into her dress. He would devour her, she was no innocent when it came to men as Nolan thought, but this one made her heart beat erratically in her chest and her breath catch in her throat. Especially when he looked at her as he was now. He brought out her fight or flight instinct.

Calm down Emma, she told herself, it is just a dance. Yeah right, just a dance. If she had to guess nothing would be as simple as that with this man. She brought her hands up between them to rest on his chest with the intention of putting space between them. She felt the strength of him through his suit and her stomach did a strange flip.

"Oy, are you getting ready to take flight from me, my little swan?" Killian perceived from her actions. He loosened his hold on her hip and took a small step back from her as he continued to lead her around the floor. The small amount of space now between them allowed her to inhale deeply. It eased her fears and she relaxed back into the dance. "That's it." He murmured almost to himself as a grin spread across his face.

The music changed to a lively tune that required changing of partners. She felt her feet groan in protest and reached down to remove her shoes. Her Mom would kill her if she caught her dancing without the heels she had gushed about. But if she was going to have feet in the morning she couldn't handle the shoes any longer. She caught a wicked grin from Killian as Nolan replaced him. She danced with the strap of her heels in her hands, thankful for the quick pace that kept Nolan from drilling her. Then another faceless man replaced Nolan. When the dance was over she was laughing and trying to catch her breath. Now she was truly warm. She went in search for a drink to help cool her off.

* * *

Hook watched her leave the dance floor, her shoes still clutched in her hand. She was a work of art, he mused as he bit his lip and watched her movements. She went hot then cold in a blink of an eye. He was still unsure if she was the innocent he had suspected or if this was just one of her games. But he would figure it out before the night was done. There were still a few more hours till dawn and the crowd was starting to clear out, people returning to their homes or to their rooms in the castle. Groups of people sat at the tables and chatted. Their feet were probably as sore as Emma's. The evening seemed to be winding down.

Hook glanced at Emma across the room talking to a regal looking man and woman. She smiled at them and then hugged them both tightly to her before they left the ballroom. He felt himself smile in triumph. Her parents had just retired for the evening. Now the real fun could begin. He started to make his way to his swan when the man from earlier approached her and lead her to the balcony. His eyes narrowed at the pair as the door closed behind them.

They remained on the balcony for what felt like hours. He sat and watched the door for their return. This would not do, he needed to remove that man from the picture. He would never get close enough to seduce Emma with him around. He ran his hand along the stubble on his jaw with his eyes still narrowed on the door. Maybe he should go out there, and break up the tryst they were surely having. But that could backfire on him. The thought of some others mans lips on hers did not sit well with him, he could not fathom why.

"Well hello there handsome." A voice purred next to him, breaking into his thoughts. "I've been admiring you tonight, you are a very good dancer. My name is Isabella." She offered even though he didn't ask.

Hook glanced at the woman that just sat down next to him and smiled. "Hello, lass, would you like to dance?" He asked, he needed the distraction before he did something stupid. Like walk out on that balcony and act like a jealous boyfriend. He shook his head at his thoughts. Could the tales be true? Had Emma bewitched him by putting some sort of spell on him? He was not acting normal at all.

As the song ended he saw Emma and the man re-enter the room. Emma smoothed her hands down her dress, as if to make sure it was in place, and Hook felt his temper rise. So that was the game she was playing, he concluded. It was a game he knew well, cat and mouse. He smiled charmingly to the girl in his arms and bent over her hand to kiss it, before he stalked over to _his_ swan.

"My love, I see you've returned." Hook voiced with a dismissive glance at her friend. He took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor without a word of consent from her. As he drew her into his arms he saw the man standing on the side of the floor with his mouth hanging open in shock. "There is something you should know about me Swan, I don't like games." He warned her as his tongue swiped the inside of his cheek, his blue eyes narrowed on her. She no longer wore the mask and her eyebrows shot up in surprise at his warning.

"Excuse me? I am not playing any sort of game." Emma responded shortly as she stared up at his covered face.

"No?" Hook questioned as he brought his hand up to move a strand of hair behind her shoulder. "Then why encourage my advances if you already have a serious suitor?" He finished with a slight tilt of his head, trying to read her face. Maybe he had misread her which he doubted was possible.

"Encourage your advances," she sputtered pushing herself from his embrace, her temper exploding. "I danced with you sir, that is all. That is hardly an invitation to my bed. I've probably danced with every man here tonight."

"But not in the way you danced with me" Hook said suggestively with a wink. She stared at him in disbelief her mouth agape.

"Oh aren't you cocky." Emma replied, her eyes squinting at him.

"You've no idea, love, but I would be more than willing to show you." Hook grinned. "I show you mine, you show me yours." He finished glancing down at her body.

Did he really just say that out loud? What was wrong with the filter from his brain to his mouth? He should apologize.

But then she stepped closer to him and smiled seductively. Hook was shocked as he licked his lips in preparation of a kiss. She ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders and pulled down hard kneeing him between the legs. He doubled over in pain as he watched her walk away. He had been very wrong about her very, very wrong. She walked straight for that man and pulled him from the ballroom. The man glanced quickly at his bent over form before following her willingly from the room.

* * *

**A/N - Aww, Emma isn't the innocent he thinks after all. Hooks mouth seems to get him into trouble. lol Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I have up to chapter 6 wrote. Your love for the story really makes it hard for me to not just post them all at once. I promise to update again on Thursday. While you wait you should go read my beta's one shot. No Talking, it is amazing. s/9471267/1/No-Talking**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ems!" Nolan scolded as soon as they arrived at her room. "Why did you do that?"

"He—He just –ARGH! - He makes me so mad." Emma fumed. She had really lost her temper when he had insinuated that she would sleep around like that. He was lucky kneeing him was all she did. She wanted to punch him too. If she had her sword on her hip where it usually hung, she probably would have pulled it out and threatened him. Yes, he was very lucky indeed. Nolan's eyes followed her across her room as she paced back and forth, the feathers on her dress fluttering up with her every movement.

"He actually thought you and I were an item and that I was toying with him."

"He what?" Nolan laughed out. "Wait a minute… like you and I" and he made a suggestive movement with his hips. She rolled her eyes at his actions and laughed, hard.

"Exactly like that." She gasped out between laughs. Nolan always had a way of calming her down with a few words. To bad he went for boys or he probably _would_ be the perfect match for her. "I wish you liked girls." She said wistfully.

"I do like girls." Nolan smiled, "I just don't _love_ girls like that."

"I know." Emma sighed. "It's just too bad."

"Okay, now that you are calm, want to tell me what happened?" Nolan inquired with curiosity.

"Well, you saw part of it. He pulled me out on the floor and then he started going on about playing games with him." Nolan started to laugh and she glanced over at him "What?"

"He just met you and he really seems to have it bad. Poor guy. When we went out on the balcony he probably imagined all sorts of things." Nolan chuckled still amused at her plight.

"The thing is, he actually said I encouraged his advances." She huffed. "Like dancing with him was an invitation to my bed or something." God could he be any more infuriating, she mused silently. Nolan laughed even harder. "Stop laughing it isn't that funny." She picked up one of her pillows and threw it at his head. He caught it in the air with a quick movement and threw it back at her.

"I've just never seen you this up in arms about a guy before." Nolan admitted, "he has really gotten under your skin and you've known him less than 5 hours. You have got to see the humor in that, Ems."

"You are a lousy best friend Nolan." Emma grinned to take the bite from the words, as she walked out onto her balcony and looked out to the ocean. There was a new ship in the harbor. It's lights bobbing on the water gently. She imagined the far off places the ship had traveled. Making stories of the travels up in her head as she watched the lights flicker in the darkness. Tomorrow she would go down to the docks to get a closer look at the ship. Hopefully her father would let her out of his sight that long, maybe if Nolan went with her.

They had been overprotective since she was born. Rumpelstiltskin had a premonition about her and told her parents before she was born about it. They had made the deal that would let him out of his prison. It resulted in them fearing for her safety all the time. Now that she was older, she felt smothered. They never told her what the premonition was and Rumpelstiltskin has since lost his foresight. She wasn't sure if she believed any of it.

When Graham had escaped from the evil Queen and got his heart back, he also brought Belle with him. When she saw Rumple, she ran to him and they had embraced. The power of True Love's kiss broke the dark one's curse that was on him and he reverted to a normal man. Well a normal man with magic that is.

Emma felt that True Love's kiss was a bunch of rubbish as well. Her luck with kissing had not garnered her any magic between her and a man. She had fancied herself in love with a common boy from the village and had given him _everything_. For him to turn around and tell his buddies like she was a prize he had won. Jerk. She never told Nolan about it at first because she felt it was something sacred and then after the guy told his friends she felt dirty and ashamed.

Rumple had doted on her like a grandfather would her whole life. She didn't remember him being the dark one, but she heard her parents talking to others about it. He had also told her about losing his previous wife and son a long time ago. Emma was pretty sure he still searched for a way to find his son; he claimed that he was still alive. If he had lived hundreds of years she highly doubted it, but she didn't want to hurt him by telling him that.

"Hey, Nolan want to go down to the docks with me tomorrow?" she called back into her room. "A new ship pulled into the harbor sometime today and I want to get a closer look."

"Oh Ems, you do have an obsession with those monstrous things." He responded coming out to the balcony with her.

"You only call them that because you get sea sick." Emma laughed at him. "I see the adventure they hold, I just want to be swept away on one."

"Be careful what you wish for." Nolan said with a wry smile.

* * *

Hook arrived back at his ship 3 hours after midnight. His mood was foul and he took it out on the papers that were scattered across his desk. With one fell swoop of his arm, they all hit the floor. He pulled open the drawer he had put his hook in, and took it out and with a swift motion he had the fake hand off and the hook back in place. He sighed in relief, now back on familiar ground.

He had read Emma completely wrong. Getting her to fall for him would be no small feat, and not as easy as he had thought. Now he had to start right back at the beginning with her. If only he knew something more about her. He had a feeling that her being a princess was only part of her and not the biggest part at that. She was a puzzle he would have figure out. Maybe the Evil Queen had some of the pieces. Only he didn't know how to find the woman. Which meant that he would have to wait for her to contact him again.

"Captain, you're back!" Mr. Smee said coming into his cabin unbidden. "Did the ball go well? Have you found out anything about your crocodile?"

"Smee," Hook raised his eyebrow at his friend, "Aye I think I've found a way to get to the demon, but it will take some work. I'm going to need you to find out all you can about the princess. Do it discreetly I don't need anyone getting suspicious."

"The princess, sir?" Mr. Smee questioned. He was lucky that they had grown close in Neverland, he had made other men swim with the mermaids for lesser offenses when he was in a foul mood. "So it was true, that the dark one is fond of her?"

"I don't know Smee. That is what we need to find out." He bit out at the end of his patience for the night. "While you are at it, gather information on the Evil Queen as well." He added, "Please" as an after thought.

"I will ask around in the morning. Do you need anything else right now?" Mr. Smee inquired ready to leave Hook's cabin because of his mood. He didn't blame him. Hook knew what he was like when he was in a black mood. But why exactly was he in a bad mood? Because a girl, woman he amended as he remembered her curves against him, had gotten the best of him. A woman hadn't refused him, in much longer than he could remember. It was a blow to his ego.

He enjoyed a challenge he reminded himself for the tenth time since leaving the ball. It had taken everything he had not to search the castle for her. Thinking of her reminded Hook of the visual of her pulling that man from the ballroom.

"Aye, tomorrow when you ask around about those two ask about a man that the princess may hang around with. I want to know about him too."

"Aye, Aye Captain" Mr. Smee said as he vacated his cabin. It was probably a smart move on his part. He might feel bad if he took his anger out on Smee.

Hook's mind went to his revenge, more importantly the reason for his revenge. He glanced down at his hooked hand. At first the loss of his hand had been a constant ache. The hook had been cumbersome and in the way. He put holes into a couple of sails in the early days and they had needed to be mended. The hook punctured him on accident when he had drank too much and passed out on his non-existent hand. Of course that had left a few scars. But now, he felt lost without the hook on the end of his arm. It was an extension of him. It almost was him. Killian Jones was slipping away and Captain Hook was coming out more and more.

No, it wasn't his hand that had his thirst for vengeance. It was the fact that his love, Milah, had been removed from his life so violently. She had been beautiful, but that was the least important of her wonderful attributes. Milah had also been smart, cunning, funny, loving, and so much more. They had been a true team, in every sense of the word. She was the first person to return his love, to truly love him for him. Actually it had probably been the only time someone had loved him without leaving him. As she had left her son behind to escape the life she hated. He felt a pang when he thought of his part in that. But he had made up for that in Neverland, hadn't he? He gave Bae a home on his ship, taught him everything he knew. He loved him as a son. Until Bae reminded Hook of his vengeance and had turned his back on his love, like so many others had done in his life before.

His thoughts chased him through the night as he tried to drown them in rum. The burn from the rum sliding down his throat was the only effect he got from it anymore. As the sun rose over the harbor he put the empty bottle down on his desk and prepared for bed. He fell into a dreamless sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and his eyes closed.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys seriously amaze me with your response for each chapter. I love you all. =D I'd like to thank my beta Angelfan984 for taking time out of her busy schedule to read through my work and fix any errors she finds. Any errors still there are completely mine. I do tend to change little things to fit little things for later chapters. lol **


	6. Chapter 5

** A/N - Thanks go to Angelfan984 for beta'ing this for me. Of course if there are any errors they are completely mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Emma and Nolan arrived at the docks around ten in the morning. They were teaming with life, sailors going back and forth. She loved the activity of the docks with the smell of the ocean floating gently on the air. Her eyes traveled around the scene happily. Then they fell onto the ship that had brought her down here. It was a marvel! Definitely one of the most beautiful ships she had ever seen.

"We need to get closer." Emma said as she pulled on Nolan's hand.

"It smells of rotten fish." Nolan gagged. "Why do I let you pull me down here?"

"Because you love me."

"Well, that opinion is quickly changing, this is gross." He looked around in distaste.

"Oh shut up. It's only because your nose is so much more sensitive than normal noses." Emma laughed. "Breath through you mouth."

"And taste it? No way in hell." He complained as she pulled him out onto the dock the ship was tied to. The ship appeared empty. There was no activity on the deck. No voices came from the vessel. She wanted to go on it and look around.

"We are not going to go on that ship." Nolan voiced reading her mind.

"Oh come on! It will be an adventure. We will be on and off before anyone would even notice." Emma said looking over her shoulder at the people moving along the main dock. No one would even see them. They wouldn't be noticed, she was sure of it. Her excitement was building.

"Ems, if we get caught –"

"But we won't! I'm good at being sneaky or have you forgotten?" Emma reminded him of all the times she would sneak out of the castle and into the forest in the middle of the night to meet him.

"Yeah, but that is the middle of the night. With no one around." He stressed. But he would give in. She knew he would, because he always gave in. He really did love her, more like a sister than a lover, but love was love. Right?

"Stop being such a scaredy cat." Emma teased. That always got to him. He was no cat. Seconds later, he was strolling up the plank like he belonged there. She glanced once more over her shoulder and followed him quickly on board.

As her foot touched the deck she smiled. Her green eyes sparkled as they scanned the deck, taking it all in at once. She could picture herself on this ship in the middle of the ocean. Up in the bird's nest trying to spot land. At the helm steering the ship forward. Adjusting the ropes of the sail. She spun around in the middle of the deck, clearly happy. The gentle rock of the boat as the waves rolled into the side brought to mind adventures. She closed her eyes drawing in her breath, feeling the soft breeze from the ocean brush against her cheeks, imagining being in the middle of nowhere, just the ship and her. She let out a happy sigh and opened her eyes.

"So you got a close up look, can we go now?" Nolan questioned, impatient to get off the ship before someone returned.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously? I want to take a look below deck. I'll be fast. You can wait here if you want."

"Oh no, that wouldn't end well. I would be up here wondering if you ran into trouble on your own."

"Then come on!" she said and started to head below deck. Nolan followed her slowly.

She opened a door to find the crew's quarters. Personal affects were strewn around the bunks. She was fascinated. But she closed the door and quietly moved on. She opened another door to reveal a kitchen of sorts with barrels of supplies piled up in one corner, which probably doubled as a storage room. Then she came to the last door. It must be the Captain's quarters. Her hand reached for the door and hesitated. Something encouraged her to go forward while at the same time, something was holding her back. If they were caught in there it would mean a lot of trouble, much more than just being caught on the ship. Her Dad probably wouldn't even be able to get her out of it. He would probably lecture her about safety too. Was it worth the risk to see a real Captain's quarters in person and not read about them in books?

* * *

Hook awoke to the sound of someone moving about on the top deck. He had thought he gave his crew a land day. Why would any of them be here now? He quickly drew on his leather pants and laced them up. Then he picked up his hook and clicked it back in place. Whoever it was had ventured below deck and was opening and closing doors. He put his sword on his hip in preparation for whoever was lurking about. After he fastened the belt around his waist, his door swung open revealing none other than the princess and the man from the night before.

"Ooooooo, busted." Nolan whispered quietly.

Emma let out a little squeak then stood in silence. If she could have slapped Nolan in that moment, she would have.

"Oh geez – we were just – uh – that is to say – I'm Nolan," the man said as he held out his hand awkwardly. Hook raised his eyebrow at his outstretched hand and Nolan brought it back to his side.

"I'm so sorry." Emma said as she recovered from her shock. Her face did not show any remembrance of meeting him the night before. He tilted his head to the side to study her. She was wearing a sword at her hip, her legs in a pair of tan breeches that fit her well. Her shirt was a plain shirt of a soft material. At his attention, she turned a pretty shade of pink and her eyes sparked. For some reason the woman in front of him seemed nothing like the one he had met the evening before, and this "look" suited her better.

His tongue involuntary darted between his lips. "What exactly are you doing on my ship?"

"We—" Nolan began.

"I was curious about your ship. She is a marvel. I've only ever read about large ships like this one. When I saw it was empty I convinced my friend to come aboard with me. I know we shouldn't have, but it was all my idea. Please do not blame Nolan." Emma said as she stepped in front of her friend. So, she did have a backbone and she was not quite the innocent he had thought. He grinned at her bravery. Nolan stood behind her his gaze focused on him. Was that recognition in his eyes? Hook saw him look down to his hooked hand and visibly Nolan stiffened. Smart man.

"Ems, I think we should go." Nolan croaked out as he started to pull her from Hook's doorway. Emma tried to shake him off but it didn't work.

"So soon?" Hook drawled sarcastically. "But we haven't been properly introduced. I am the Captain of this ship, Captain Hook to be exact." He finished with a flourish of his hook in front of him.

"You are Captain Hook?" Emma said as disbelief tinted her tone. He raised his hook in front of him again as proof with a sarcastic smile.

She had heard stories about Captain Hook. He was a fierce pirate from a far off land. Emma looked more closely at the man. He was half dressed, which had distracted her from his hook when she first saw him. But she found she was intrigued by the stories he could tell her. He wasn't that bad to look at either, she silently laughed at the understatement. He was amazing to look at. A flicker of familiarity passed through her. But wouldn't she have remembered meeting him before now? Then she remembered the startling blue eyes of Killian Jones from the evening before and her eyes flew up to meet his. They were the same color. His face looked slightly different than she had imagined under his mask a small scar graced his right cheek. But the slight smile that curved his lips was the same as Killian's. She felt her cheeks warm even more. He had to have known who she was as soon as he had seen her. Oh God, how was she going to get out of this without any further embarrassment? After she had calmed down last night, kneeing him for his comment had seemed extreme.

"I'm Emma Charming, but I suspect you know that already."

"Aye lass. I do believe we danced last night. Until you attacked me with your knee that is." Hook stopped smiling. His charm left him and she felt the danger she had felt the night before only a different kind. Her hand went to her sword ready to draw it out, even in the small space. His eyes followed her movements and his face relaxed into a charming smile, as if the cloud that had darkened his brow a moment before had been her imagination. "But it is water under the bridge, I apologize for my crude behavior. I was not myself last night."

"She accepts, but I'm afraid now we must go." Nolan broke into their private conversation startling them both from their staring match. They had both forgotten he stood in the same space as them.

"Well, Swan, you are more than welcome to come back to see my ship as long as we are in port." Hook told her his charm coming out in full force. "Just be sure I'm around, I wouldn't want one of my men confusing you for – well you know."

Emma wasn't quite sure if she would accept his offer of seeing his ship. She had a feeling that there was more to his comment than just an invitation to a tour. He was dangerous, he could put on a charming mask and hide it but she still sensed it. The danger radiated from his body like warmth from a bright fire. She had the crazy thought that she would orbit around him like the earth did the sun, if given half the chance. Nolan's hand came around her wrist and he started to lead her from Hook's presence breaking her study of his face. She took one last look at the pirate over her shoulder and he stared back at her, something shinning from his eyes.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry this was posted so late I forgot to added it on here before I left for work. Hope you still enjoyed it. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N - Thank you so much Angelfan984 for beta'ing this story for me, you are wonderful and your little touches bring so much to the story. {{hugs}} As always, any mistakes are completely mine, I probably drive my beta nuts but I do sometimes change things after I get the chapters back.. it is the perfectionist in me. lol**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Well that was unexpected, Hook thought as the pair left. It was as if fate brought her to his door, literally. Finally! Something was working in his favor. He was able to apologize without seeking her out and he learned her _friends'_ name. It was a win-win for him. She would come back to see his ship, he was sure of it. Her curiosity was evident. He would have to warn his men to be on their best behavior with her around and she _would_ be around. His swan.

Hook finished dressing as he mused over her visit. The little details he had noticed about her. Like the flecks of blue in her green eyes or the way her smile lifted slightly more on one side of her mouth than the other. Of course that led him to think about how her soft pink lips would feel on his. Getting his mind back on track, he wondered about the bigger details like the fact she probably knew how to sword fight well if she was willing to take on a known pirate. His admiration only grew where she was concerned. He was impatient to learn more so he headed to the tavern he knew his men would be at. Maybe Smee had learned something this morning.

Hook entered the tavern to hear his loud and happy crew members. He would have to leave a few extra coins with the management for putting up with the lot. He greeted them all warmly with a smile on his face. A few of the barmaids came by to offer their services, but he wasn't interested. He didn't have a need to pay for what they offered. Drinks on the other hand; he could always use a drink. He sat down next to Smee and looked to him in question. His gaze seemed to say_, so what did you learn? _Smee nodded to him indicating that he had learned something but he couldn't tell him here. Satisfied that he would learn something today, he relaxed back in his seat and observed the other patrons. You would be surprised at the information you could get just by watching.

A couple of men caught his attention, they had shifty eyes and they were in desperate need of a bath. He wouldn't allow them aboard his ship if they paid him. He expected his men to stay clean to ward off diseases. They couldn't help sail the ship if they were sick. Hook focused his attention on the men. "It will be risky to - no I don't think that is a good idea - we won't make it past the guards." He heard the broken conversation, bits of it being drowned out by the other voices in the tavern. They spoke with an accent that wasn't from this part of the world, but he couldn't place it. The other man started to talk, his voice lower and harder to hear, he only picked up some words. "Princess—war - ransom - kidnap—" He squinted his eyes at the men as if that would make him hear them better. Were they talking about his swan? Was there a war against this kingdom that he was unaware of? He got to his feet and walked over to where they were sitting.

"Gentleman" Hook addressed them with a tilt of his head. He had learned that his charm could usually get him what he wanted. "Can I buy you a drink?" They both looked up at him with suspicion. Clearly they were not going to offer him to sit with them. "I couldn't help but over hear you. Is there a war I am not aware of?" he asked directly.

"Don't answer him." The second man said to the first one. Ah, so he was the smart one, Hook's eyes narrowed on his pointy nose and beady eyes. His greasy hair fell onto his forehead limply. The smell wafting off of the pair had his eyes watering.

"I believe I asked you a question." Hook replied tapping his hook on their table top in a silent threat. When charm didn't work, threats usually did.

"King George is going to wage war on The Charming's" the first man quickly blurted out. Hook raised a single eyebrow silently telling him to continue. "He wants the princess to stop them from fighting back." He hastened to add, clearly scared of Hook. And he should be, Hook mused to himself.

"You idiot!" the second man yelled drawing attention of the other patrons of the tavern.

"I do believe what you've just told me is treason against the Queen." Hook smirked. "That won't do at all. Guards!" he gestured to the table of guards to get their attention. "These two are conspiring against the kingdom, they are spies for King George." The two men got up from the table with the intention to run. He grabbed the smaller one with his hand and the larger one with his hook, snagging it in to his collar. Fate really was smiling on him now. He had a way to gain even the trust of the princesses parents. A wide smirk spread across his face. He would have his revenge, and it would be sooner than he thought.

* * *

Emma was standing in the courtyard as the guards brought two dirty men in, both of them in chains.

"What do you think they did?" Isabella whispered her curiosity as always taking over.

"Isn't it obvious? They are being charged with being a hazard to everyone else's health for being so dirty." Nolan said mockingly. Emma shook her head suppressing her laughter. Then she caught sight of the leather-clad man behind the guards. He moved the same as he did last night, like a preying panther, only it seemed way more sinister in his leather. Her laughter died in her throat and she swallowed. What was he doing here? Oh god was he going to tell her parents about what she had done? She left her friends and went to his side.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at him as she fell into step next to him.

"Well hello to you too Swan." Hook responded with a grin. "Don't worry I'm not here to tell your secrets." He winked at her conspiratorially like it was a secret for both of them.

"Then why are you here?" Emma inquired.

"I overheard these louts conspiring against the kingdom King George is bringing war here. I'm here to tell the King and Queen what I heard." He replied easily. Truth, she thought her lie detector sensing it for her. It worked at odd moments. She wasn't sure what made her ability work or not work and Rumple hadn't been able to figure it out either. It isn't an ability that anyone else she knew had.

"What did they say?" she asked all business. Anything threatening her kingdom would mean more rules for her. It was a selfish thought she knew, but she already felt so smothered. She had to know what he had heard before he could tell her parents.

"They were here to kidnap you actually. Thankfully I overheard them or they probably would have had you in their hands." Hook explained as if he had done _her_ a favor. Whatever.

Actually, the mere thought of their hands on her bothered him more than he cared to admit. If any man was going to get his hands on her, it was going to be him.

"They could have tried." Emma grumbled, she was sick of people thinking she was weak and needed protecting. She had been using a sword since she could walk, granted it had been a wooden one until she was 12. Her father had taught her everything she knew and he had slayed a dragon. No, she was no weakling. His eyebrow went up at her comment and his smirk widened. What was it with that thing? Did it have a mind of it's own?

"Aren't you a tough lass?" Hook chuckled. Was he teasing her?

"Here's the thing, you can't tell my parents that they were going to kidnap me." Emma rushed to get the words out low enough that the guards didn't overhear what she said.

"Why can't I do that?" Hook asked curiously. "It is a high offense to plot to kidnap the princess. They might let them go if I don't tell them that part."

"No they won't, not if you tell them about the war part, they will be treated as spies." Emma said urgently touching his arm to hold him back for a moment. She turned him to face her. "What do you want in return? I will do anything. Just please don't tell them."

"Och lass don't tell a pirate you will do _anything._" Hook advised her. "Those are dangerous words." Her breath caught in her chest. Dangerous words for a dangerous man, she reflected. She should take the words back immediately. But she knew she wouldn't, she was far too proud.

She lifted her chin in challenge, "My words stand." Then she watched his eyes travel down to her lips and linger there. She smiled tightly. She had said anything. If a kiss was what he wanted it was a small price to pay. "Anything." Emma repeated confidently.

"I will take it into consideration." Hook announced. Then he left her standing in the courtyard and caught back up with the guards.

* * *

**A/N - I really enjoy writing this story. I am so happy that you guys are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I love reading what you have to say. Oh and for the review that was deleted.. before I could respond, Nolan is not going anywhere. I love writing him, he is so sassy and he is Emma's voice when she doesn't want to admit something. I love you all so much! **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N - Angelfan984 was awesome enough to beta for me. Thanks love! I did add somethings, so I may have created errors that were not previously there. That is what happens when I have a chapter back for over a week... I reread it over and over again and change things. lol**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hook was let in to see the King and Queen as soon as the guards had explained the situation. He showed them his most charming smile and bowed low. "Captain Hook at your service your highness's." He wondered if that was the correct way to address a king and queen at the same time, but shrugged it off.

"Captain Hook?" Snow White clarified "THE Captain Hook?" her eyebrows rising in disbelief. He could see her hands lightly grip the armrests of her throne.

"Aye, that would be me. " Hook smirked. He liked to be known. Making an impression was something he prided himself on.

"Well, Captain," Charming began his voice sounding commanding as he sat up straighter. "What information do you have for us about the men our guards brought in?"

"They confessed to me that King George was going to wage war, after a bit of _encouragement_, they were quite open." Hook bragged. "I am sure they have other information if you asked them _nicely_." He found himself leaving out the part about them wanting to kidnap the princess. It was the biggest part of the story. Something they would surely want to know. But he remembered her words of moments ago. Emma had seemed so desperate for him to omit that part of the story. It made him wonder why. Of course he couldn't tell himself it was completely noble. She had promised him 'anything' in return. He could think of a few 'anything's' he'd like from her. But if he was going to get her to open up to him, he needed her trust. That was something he would not get if he demanded more than she was willing to give. Forcing a woman was not something he found appealing, he liked them begging and ready for the pleasure he would give them, not tense and frigid. No, when she came to his bed it would be of her own choice.

"Thank you for notifying the guards of the men and for bringing the information to us, I can assure you they will be dealt with." Charming announced. Hook could see that the King's thoughts were no longer in the room. He was probably planning his defense against the other kingdom. The King nodded his head and dismissed Hook from the room.

After another low bow, Hook left the room casually; his seed of trust had been planted with the King and Queen. He smiled wickedly to himself. If he had their trust they would eventually trust him with their daughter. Unfortunately it would be poor judgment on their part, he was Captain Hook after all.

* * *

Emma paced outside the doors of the royal chamber waiting for Hook to come back out. When the doors swung open she stopped in her tracks and turned to face Hook. He had a wicked grin on his face and the danger he hid well could be visibly seen written all over it. As he looked up and found her, his mask fell back in place. She had to be imagining things. He couldn't be both charming and sinister. Could he? If she wasn't seeing things then which face was the true one?

"Did you tell them?" Emma asked with a worried glance over his shoulder. He studied her face before he answered with a shake of his head. She wanted to lean against the wall in relief. "Thank you for your kindness." She murmured.

"My little bird, it wasn't kindness. It was the action of a very selfish man."

Emma drew in a shocked breath. Her hand instinctively came up to cover her mouth. Why did it shock her when he acted like the pirate he was? He had not hidden the fact from her since she had invaded his ship. It shouldn't surprise her when he admitted things like that. She had heard the stories of Captain Hook. He was a fierce man that would make his crew walk the plank if they dared to disagree with him. He held no qualms of using his presence to threaten people. If there was a woman he wanted he would just take her, although looking at him she couldn't imagine a woman that wouldn't want him too. Where had that thought come from? She refused to let herself be swayed by him right now.

He stepped closer to her and bent his head down to her ear. "We can work out the details later swan." He whispered before he stood to his full height and strode away. Her heart hammered in her chest at the thought of what those 'details' would include.

Satisfied with his 'work' for the day, Hook headed back to his ship. He would have to tell his crew they would be staying for a bit longer. They would be happy to spend some time on land, not all of them loved the sea as he did. It also served the added purpose of having the ship all to himself, when his swan came to him. He only wondered how long it would take for her to show up. Not long if he measured her pride correctly. She would want to get their deal over with as quickly as possible. He chuckled. It wouldn't be that simple. He wasn't going to ask for a kiss or anything like that. No, he was going to request her time. The more time she spent around him the more comfortable she would become. He had confidence in his charm. It had worked on many women, married and single alike. Emma would not be any different. The thought of her coming to him had his blood running hot. He would need to tamp it down, or she would take flight like the bird he compared her too.

This seduction needed to be slow and gentle, he needed her to feel that she couldn't live life without him. Then he would break her; he felt a slight pang at the thought of breaking someone so – perfect. But it had to be done. The Evil Queen would not help him if he didn't do it and right now she was the only real lead he had to his crocodile. Maybe if he could get information out of Emma he could let her down gently and break his ties with the queen. He would try, because the thought of hurting her did not sit well with him.

* * *

"Emma! What are you doing out here? I thought you were with Nolan today." Snow addressed her as she came out of the royal chambers moments later.

"Oh, I was. I just saw the prisoners being brought in and I was wondering what they did."

"Honey, don't worry yourself about it. Everything is fine." She smiled as she gave her a hug. "Your father and I have a meeting to get to. I'll see you at dinner right?"

"Yeah I'll be there." Emma grumbled her eyes finding the ground, feeling like the teenager she no longer was. When would they trust her enough to let her in on things? She had to learn how to rule the kingdom. The only things she knew were how to fight with a sword and make small talk at parties. Making up her mind, she decided to take matters into her own hands and seek out the pirate. He would tell her the whole story. She would make him.

As she came back into the courtyard Nolan stood up from his reclined position against a large oak tree they use to climb when they were children. He had been waiting for her. It wasn't like her to just run off without a word to him. He cocked his head and smelled the air looking very much like the lupine he was. Then he strolled over to her with a droll smirk in place.

"Oh, Ems. What am I going to do with you? I knew you had it bad for the _pirate_, I just hadn't realized _how_ bad."

He reached up and tapped her nose, like she was a little girl again.

"Shut up, Nolan." Emma retorted annoyed by his amusement she swatted at his hand. "It's not like that. I thought he was here to tell my parents about our visit on his ship."

Laughing he linked his arm with hers and started to walk. "Keep telling yourself that, but those walls of yours they keep out everything and anyone. Including the possibility of real love."

"I have you, I don't need real love. My parents shower me in love. Truly my life is not lacking love."

"Ems, I'm not talking about those kinds of love and you know it." He chided her, drawing her to a stop so that he could look into her eyes before finishing. "I'm talking about True Love."

"Pft, that is a fairy tale our parents tell us. It's not real, you know it as well as I do." She snorted. He knew her feelings on True Love. She would play along with her Mom and Dad and their stories of true loves kiss, but that is all they were, stories. "Anyway I need to go see Captain Hook about something important."

"Want me to come along?"

"No, not this time. I have until dinner before my parents will miss me. Cover for me?"

"Oh it is that kind of visit" Nolan wagged his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes at him and headed for the docks.

* * *

**A/N - So I think I'm in love with Nolan. Sigh, he is the best. Hook planted his seed of trust, do you think it will grow? Emma doesn't believe in True Love, so I'm not sure how Hook is going to break her heart and make her not believe.. That is going to be a tough one. lol Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I find myself tearing up in joy when I see how much you guys like what I do. It means a lot more than you will ever know. =D The next Chapter will be posted on Thursday. I have been looking forward to posting that one since I finished it a week ago. It is one of my favorites.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hook leaned casually up against the gunwales and watched as Emma walked up the docks. She was alone and she hadn't seen him yet. Her eyes took in all of the ships docked, her face glowing with joy. She was such a curious lass. He felt his pulse jump in response. Maybe someday she would look at him like that, he considered before shaking away the thought.

It hadn't taken her as long to show up as he had expected. He had given her two hours before she would give into her pride. He had only been back on his ship for a half hour at most. There hadn't even been time to send someone for Smee. Some would say it was a waste of coin to send one of the street rats to get someone, but he remembered being a young boy left alone. Although he had been left alone on a pirate ship, it was not an easy life. So he had them assist him any chance he had and payed them well for their services.

His eyes drank in her movements. She walked like she belonged on the docks with no hesitation or fear. He felt the strange urge to go to her, to make it known to anyone within sight that she was with him. They all knew who he was already, and they respected it, or feared it, which had the same result either way. He wanted to offer that protection to her. If she knew she would probably knee him again. The reminder brought on a phantom twinge of pain and if he was being completely honest with himself, the memory also turned him on a bit.

Her eyes traveled along his ship before they came to rest on him. Then she smiled, brightly and only for him. He blinked and drew back. The stories had to be right. She had already bewitched him.

"I want to know everything you overheard and anything those guys told you." She announced walking up the plank to the ship, like she had always done it.

"Do you sail, love?" He suddenly wanted to know more about her and he leaned forward onto the gunwales as she approached.

"Not in theory, but I've read all about it. Now talk." she replied stepping on to his ship.

"Talk? We do have the matter of your promise to me, the anything you offered." Hook winked suggestively and stood up straight. "Unless you'd like to make another deal, offer me another _anything_ to tell you what I know."

"Fine." She said crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "What do you want, as your 'anything'?"

"Just to spend time with you, my swan. Is that to much to ask for?" He gestured to her body as a whole. He may want a kiss or more, but that wasn't the way to win this swan.

"I—Uh—I that's all you want?" Emma glanced down at his mouth before returning her gaze to his eyes. Was that disappointment he saw in her eyes? Had she wanted him to kiss her? Interesting. He could use that to his advantage, he was sure.

"Of course, did you expect something else" Hook teased with a real smile.

"Yes – I mean No. Now will you tell me what you heard?" she stumbled over her words her body language screamed all business.

"Ah, but you haven't yet consented to spending time with me. Our first promise has not been fulfilled." He reminded her as he tilted his head to study her.

"Okay, I will spend time with you. What do you want for telling me what you heard?"

He took a step towards her and lowered his voice. "I told you to be careful with promising pirates anything. Now you've done it twice." On instinct, he reached his hand up to graze gently against her cheek, and took another step closing the gap between them before taking her lips in a gentle kiss. She sighed and brought her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. It took everything in him not to deepen the kiss. She tasted of sunshine and honey. Groaning, he broke off the kiss and stepped back. She opened her eyes and blinked once. Her eyelashes fluttered at him as she bit down on her bottom lip. She looked dazed. God, how he would give anything to bite that bottom lip himself. He felt a smile slowly spread across his face.

"As it happens, I told you everything I knew earlier." He admitted with a smirk. The spell that he had her under broke with his words. He watched as she came back to herself and wished he could kiss her again. She pushed past him and walked off of his ship with out saying a word.

"Well, I'd say that went well." Hook murmured to himself as she walked down the dock. His tongue darted out to taste what was left of her on his lips, and he wished for more.

Emma had never felt a kiss like the one she shared with Hook. It was a gentle exploration, the softness of their lips sliding together, his stubble grazing her face as they moved. A soft moan slipped out as she walked through the docks remembering moments before, she almost turned around and went back to kiss him again. Sailors around her looked at her strangely before going back to what they were doing. She looked back at his ship and saw him leaning on the gunwales watching her. She couldn't see his eyes from this distance but she felt them on her.

"What have I done?" she muttered under her breath. When he had told her that she already knew everything, but yet he took the kiss anyways. She had wanted to punch him. Or kiss him again. She wasn't quite sure which, so she left before she would do something stupid, like showing a pirate just how much she liked his cockiness. It's not like she could forget it had happened either, because she had consented to spending time with him. She would just have to bring Nolan as a buffer.

Two hours later, she was sitting at the dinner table. Her parent's thoughts were obviously on what they had learned that day. They tried to hide it, but she could see through the act.

"I'm not a little girl anymore! You guys have to let me in on what is happening." Emma exploded as she slammed her hands down on the table.

Snow's mouth dropped open at her daughter's rude behavior. This was most certainly not how she was raised. "You are certainly acting like a little girl right now. A spoiled one at that." Her mom chastised her. She felt her face heat in shame.

"No, she is right Snow, she deserves to know what is happening. We can't expect her to rule the kingdom if we don't teach her how. It is past time."

"But the premonition…"

Emma's ears perked up at the mention of the stupid thing. If only she knew what it was, maybe she could prevent it. She glanced between her parents like she was watching a sparing match. She had been forgotten.

"Darling, she is past the age it was suppose to happen. Maybe that means it won't happen now." Her dad reasoned with her mom across the table. She could tell that if he was close enough he would touch her mother.

"Charming we can't chance it! I won't lose my little girl to a curse."

Her mom looked at her and pressed her lips together. Emma knew she realized she had said too much. She was no longer forgotten.

"Curse! " Emma choked. "What sort of curse?" They have let her walk around all her life without the knowledge of a curse hanging over her head. She looked to her dad for an answer, knowing her mom wouldn't say anymore.

"Charming—"

"No, Snow she deserves to know." He told her he placed his hand on top of Emma's gently. "Rumpelstiltskin told us of a curse before you were born. It is a curse that the Evil Queen has in her possession. He said you would be taken from us, that you would be sent to another land one that we couldn't reach. He said it would happen before your 18th birthday. We made a deal with him, that he would do everything in his power to protect you, for his freedom. Then Belle was found alive and he lost most of his ability to protect you. He was no longer the all-powerful dark one he had been. But he was no longer crazy either. His ability to see the future left him when the curse of the dark one was lifted from him." He paused and looked up at her to make sure she was still listening. She raised her eyebrows in response urging him to continue. She had wanted to know this all her life he couldn't stop telling her now. "We have done everything to protect you for your whole life. I've taught you everything I knew about survival. If the curse happened I wanted you to be able to protect yourself in the other land. But you are 21 now, so maybe the curse is no longer valid. We need to treat you like the adult you are. You are right, we need to teach you how to rule. But now Emma with the threat of war, honestly, now is not the time." he finished and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

She blinked her eyes rapidly taking in everything that he just revealed. Her head spun with all the new information. Everything clicked into place and she saw things differently. She thought of all the things her father had taught her since she had been able to walk. He had shown her what berries she could eat in the forest, how to hunt quietly and efficiently. She had thought he was just bonding with her and wishing she had been a son, but he was preparing her to be alone. The thought of being completely alone staggered her and she drew in a shaky breath.

"But I—I'm safe now, right?"

Her mom looked at her in concern. "Of course you are honey." Then she was pulled into the familiar embrace of her mother's arms. Her dad's arms came around them both and she realized she was crying.

* * *

Hook paced his quarters while Smee sat on a chair. He was perched on the side of it as if to get up and flee at any moment.

"Your information must be wrong, Smee."

"Uh – No Captain, they were quite sure about it. The princess is intimate with the man. Multiple people said it was true." Mr. Smee fidgeted on the edge of the chair.

But Hook had kissed her sweet lips earlier. She had not protested. In fact she had pulled him closer. He felt betrayed by his swan. Although he had no claim on her and no emotions invested. He didn't share. He ran his hand along his neck in frustration.

"Then ask around some where else!" he bellowed, Smee sat up straighter fear plain on his face.

"Aye, aye Captain." Smee said as he fled from the room.

Hook paced a few more moments before collapsing into his chair. His head dropped to his hand and he let out a slow breath to calm himself.

"Captain" A voice came from the air moments before the Evil Queen materialized next to him from a puff of smoke. "How does the seduction go?"

He stood to his feet, not liking her looking down on him. "There are a few _complications_ that you failed to mention."

Her husky laugh fell from her lips. "Complications? Nothing you can't handle I assume?" she purred stepping close, her hand came up and rested on his chest.

He looked down at her red glistening lips and closed the distance between them. He took her mouth in a punishing kiss. Nothing like the gentle one he shared with his swan earlier. He kissed her harder trying to chase away the memory of that kiss. She responded in earnest, demanding more from him and pushing her tongue into his mouth. He pulled her harshly against him and took out his anger on her mouth. He broke off the kiss as suddenly as he had started it. She took in deep gasping breaths as he stepped away from her.

"No my queen, nothing I can't handle." He agreed with a wicked smile.

* * *

**A/N - So I was going to warn you all that Hooked Queen tends to slip into my stories.. but that would have ruined the surprise. My muse was very demanding and would not let me end this chapter any other way. So for those of you that don't like Hooked Queen.. no worries if anything happens between them it would be all sexual. {{insert evil laugh}} **

**But what about that gentle kiss between Emma/Hook. That was sweet. Right? He really is lost when it comes to slow and gentle though so this should be fun. Anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to post it as soon as I wrote it and that was when only chapter 2 had been posted. lol**

**Thank you to my Beta Angelfan984, you are the best, thank you for all you do. Of course any errors in this chapter are mine.. I just can't help myself in changing things. **

**Thank you also for all of you amazing people that review, follow, or favorite. I am truly in awe of you all.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N - Angelfan984 thank you for beta'ing for me, you really made this chapter come to life. Thanks for the suggestions. I love what they did for the chapter. **

**I was going to post this on Sunday, but with everything going on with the Comic Con stuff I decided to hold off. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Seriously, Nolan? I am not wearing that- what ever it is to see Hook." Emma gestured at the outfit Nolan was holding out to her. It came from her closet but she had never seen it before in her life. It was turquoise blue with light flowers printed on it, running from one shoulder down and across the neckline. She shuddered. She thought Nolan had better taste than that.

"Ems, you would look beautiful the blue would bring out your eyes." And no doubt, due to the low cut in front, turn the pirate on, which was the LAST thing Emma wanted to do.

"How many times do I need to tell you? I am only going to see him because I made a deal with him. I would spend time with him for him not telling my parents about the threat of me being kidnapped." She said exasperated with her best friend.

"Which I still say is a bad idea. You should tell them." Nolan informed her. Holding up another blue shirt he asked, "What about this one?" it was a darker shade of blue and soft looking, with no flowers anywhere on it, thank god. The neckline didn't plunge as much on it leaving more to the imagination. But she had still never saw it before. Where was he finding these shirts?

She groaned and fell back on her bed her arms out stretched. "What am I even going to say to him? After that kiss—" she trailed off her fingers coming up to her mouth. Remembering the feel of his lips on hers. The butterflies sprang to life in her stomach, again. God, it was just a kiss. One she had dreamed about for the last two nights, but still just a kiss.

Nolan's warm laughter fell over her as he came to stand at the bottom of her bed. "You're thinking about it again. You get that dreamy far away look on your face when you do. Maybe you would rather visit him alone. No one likes to be the third wheel." He suggested with a wink. "If you guys start kissing I'm gone."

"Oh my god! Just shut up!" she said sitting up and grabbing the shirt he held out to her. "No one is going to be kissing anyone," her voice came through the shirt muffled as she pulled it over her head.

"I don't know Ems, he won't be able to resist you when he sees you in that color. You might not have to come up with something to say before he pulls you in for another kiss."

The butterflies in her stomach tried to get out at his words. She had to stop thinking about the stupid kiss. Or about his stupid cockiness that she was starting to crave. She was sure he hadn't spent a moment of his time thinking of her. But then maybe he had, she entertained the thought, he had requested to spend time with her after all.

"Want me to put your hair up? I've been practicing on my mom." Nolan joked. They both knew she would have no hair left if he touched it. He wasn't exactly 'gentle' with a brush. Her head hurt just thinking about the last time she let him touch her hair.

"God no! Lets just go and get it over with."

* * *

Hook came awake after a very vivid dream of his swan. To say he was uncomfortable was an understatement. She had plagued him every moment since she had left his ship two days ago. The kiss he had with the Queen wasn't even enough to push her from his mind. When he was awake he would think of ways to get back at her for her betrayal. While he slept he dreamed of more pleasurable things to do with her. Pleasurable until he woke up from the dreams unsatisfied that is. Just like he was now, he thought glancing down at his body with an internal groan. He wasn't much for self-masturbation but times like these required it.

Deciding that it wasn't going to go away on it's own, he took care of his 'problem'. After, he got dressed quickly and went topside. He had sent a street rat with a message yesterday for the princess to come visit him today. He anticipated her visit like he needed air. His men milled about the deck doing various chores to keep the ship in its prime. If they had a need to leave quickly they would be able to.

"Advast Men!" Hook called out to everyone on board. "The princess will be aboard the ship today and you will be on your best behavior or you will be left in port when we sail out."

"Aye, aye Captain!" his crew replied back to him and went back to their work.

Satisfied they would comply with his orders he went to view the docks. Looking for the first sight of Emma. She came through the crowd her arm laced with Nolan's. He growled low in his throat at the sight of them. So now she thought to flaunt her lover in front of him. He would not have any of it. His temper started to flare and he gathered it in putting on a charming smile for the pair. He had his seduction to think of. What did he care if she slept with more men than just him? But he did care he cared very much.

Hook left the ship to meet them half way. His mask was fully in place, no trace of his anger was visible as he approached them.

"Princess I've missed you." He said honestly as he bent over her hand and kissed it. "That shirt brings out the color of your eyes, which are stunning of course." Her eyes went wide and she looked at Nolan quickly. He glanced at Nolan as he stood up and inclined his head at him. She slipped her hand from his and smiled shyly. His mask almost slipped, he wanted to shake her and demand why she would kiss him while she slept with someone else. What game was she playing? Of course he had done the same hadn't he? By kissing the Queen.

"Hook. I got your message. I brought Nolan along for our visit, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Come let us talk." He led them back to his ship. "Why don't I give you that tour?"

Her face brightened at his words and he could see excitement dance in her eyes. She really loved ships. He could use that to his advantage. He smiled to himself as they followed him onto his ship.

"What fun." Nolan said drolly.

"Oh are you a landlubber then?" Hook joked.

"Sounds naughty." He replied winking at him. Was the man _flirting_ with him? Emma burst out laughing.

"Oh my god Nolan. You are hopeless. He means you prefer land over sea." She laughed.

"Of course you would know that. You are obsessed with anything that would offer you adventure." Nolan teased her. Hook felt a pang of jealousy that the man knew her so well, before he swallowed it down.

"Nolan gets sea sick. I've never seen it, but the stories are legendary."

"What about you darling, are you a landlubber?" he addressed her letting his voice drop low. It sounded seductive, as if he had asked her to his bed and not if she preferred the land to sea. He watched the color come to her cheeks as he had hoped it would.

"Uh—I am not sure. I love ships, but I've never been on the open water on one riding the waves." She answered shakily. Nolan looked between them taking in the hidden meanings of his words.

"Maybe I could show you what it is like sometime. There is nothing else like it." Hook purred, clearly not talking about sailing anymore.

"Right—well this isn't awkward at all." Nolan quipped. Hook came back to himself remembering the man was there. What was it about his swan that made him forget other people that were near by?

He put on a charming smile like he hadn't been talking about anything but sailing. Then lead them through the tour of his ship. He pointed out all of the little things and watched Emma take it all in. She would touch the things he pointed out to her lightly running her hands over them.

An 'Oh' or 'Ah' would occasionally leave her mouth. Her attention on the stuff he showed her brought to mind how she might touch his body. He almost came undone when he showed her a hook and what its use was and she curled her fingers around it for a moment, she was mesmerized. Nolan on the other hand sat down on a crate and watched his men work. He was clearly bored. He must care for her deeply to come some place he didn't like, Hook thought.

Hook led Emma below deck. Nolan opted to stay topside sitting on the crate. He had started talking to one of his newer crewmembers. Logan he thought his name was. The boy was strange.

"Let me give you a tour of the Captain's cabin, since you were not able to see it the other day."

"O-okay" he could hear the fear mixed with excitement in that single word. The lass may not know it, but she had a craving for danger. He had plenty of that.

"Right. After you." Hook instructed holding his door open for her with a cocky grin in place. She had to brush against him to enter the room. He felt his 'problem' from earlier returning at her soft touch and groaned softly following her into his room. She ventured around his room touching things. Her hand circled his bedpost and he imagined tying her to it and teasing her body into wanting him. She ran her hand across his desk and he thought of pushing her down on top of it and taking her right there. As she made her way back over to his bed she gingerly sat on the edge of it and looked at him from under her lashes. Gods, did the woman want to kill him? He was supposed to be seducing her, not the other way around.

"So, Captain, is it true that everything is nailed down, so that it doesn't move about while you are at sea?" she asked innocently. He came to the conclusion that she was trying to kill him. Talking about nailing things down. He could nail her down, he thought and his body gave an eager response. Bloody hell, slow and gentle, slow and gentle he reminded himself.

"Quite right lass" his voice came out strangled sounding and he cleared his throat and tried again. "You wouldn't want to have the desk sliding across the floor and trapping you against the wall when the ship hit a forceful wave. Or be in bed and get knocked out because the bed slammed against the wall." He walked slowly towards her as he explained. She hastily stood up when she realized she was sitting on his bed in his cabin and he was stalking towards her. Och, his swan, too late darling, he thought as he closed the distance between them and placed his hand on her waist. He was ready to bend his head to hers when Nolan came into his cabin and interrupted them. Bloody hell.

"Ems, it is getting late, we really need to get back soon. You know how my mom gets when I don't make it to dinner. She will hunt me down and skin me." Nolan said his voice trailing off as he took in the scene. Hook stepped back from her and motioned her to the door silently. He felt a stab of regret that she was leaving so soon. But it was probably best to end the day on a positive note. He found that he had to remind himself that this was all pretend. He wasn't truly courting her for her hand or love. His revenge was all he had it was his only focus for more years than he could count. Something seemed to be changing in him. She brought about different feelings, ones that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Thank you for the tour." Emma said softly with a smile, her face still flushed from their almost kiss. Hook tipped his head at her before they went topside.

He watched them leave. They thread through the crowd her arm resting in Nolan's. He swallowed his jealousy when it tried to resurface. There was no room for that emotion in his plan. Just as they were almost out of his sight four men came out of the shadows and grabbed the two from behind. Attempting to pull them towards a small ship that was docked near by. He was jumping from his ship onto the dock and running through the crowd with out a second thought. He drew out his sword as he closed the distance that was between them.

He broke through the crowd to find both Emma and Nolan taking down the last two guys effortlessly. All four men lay bleeding and unconscious on the ground by the time he made it to her side. He looked her form over for injuries and found none. When their eyes met she grinned at him as if to say, _I can handle myself_.

Did he really just rush over here to save us, Emma wondered.

"Ems, we need to let your parents know this happened. If they tried to grab you in the middle of a crowd you are not safe any where."

"No, I'm fine! They will just worry, they already have so much to worry about, I won't have you adding me to the list."

Hook touched her arm bringing her gaze back to him, "Lass I think you ought to tell your parents of this incident. King George will send smarter kidnappers and then what would you do? Your parents would worry even more if they lost you." He reasoned with her, although he wasn't sure why he felt the need to. He would send two of his best men to watch her from afar and keep her safe when he wasn't around. After all he couldn't seduce her if she was kidnapped, now could he?

She studied his face for a moment before saying "I'm not a helpless girl, I know how to protect myself. I do not need anyone telling me what to do." Then she turned from him and walked away. Nolan spared a quick glance at Hook before he followed behind her, quickly catching up to her pace. Was that an apology in Nolan's eyes?

Moment's later Royal guards burst through the gathered crowd to find him standing in the middle of the four bodies strewn about the ground with his sword drawn and a hook for a hand. Wonderful. She had left him no choice.

"These men just tried to kidnap the princess." He gestured at her retreating back with regret. This would complicate matters even more, he supposed.

* * *

**A/N - Hope this chapter was worth the wait. I will be posting the next one Wednesday. Reviews are always welcome. Love them. =D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hook woke from the sound of footfalls on the top deck. It was still the middle of the night. He couldn't see any hint of the sun rising through his window. What the bloody hell? He quickly threw on his breeches and headed topside as he heard more steps on his deck. His men were waking up and coming out into the corridor with questioning looks. He motioned Smee to follow him and emerged onto his deck to see it swarmed with Royal Guards.

"Seize him!" he heard one of them order while pointing at him. What was this about? He had committed no crime. Unless lusting after the princess was a crime, which due to the thoughts he had about Emma, it should be.

"What is this about?" Hook bellowed, his arms up in the air indicating his compliance to their demands.

"You are under arrest for conspiracy to kidnap the princess."

"What? I helped stop the kidnappers." He cried, although it wasn't completely true. But they had no way of knowing that.

"That is not the tale told by the villagers that witnessed the altercation."

They pulled his arms roughly behind him and locked him in chains. As they started to lead him from the ship, he looked back at Smee in a silent plea. He wasn't sure what he was hoping the man could do for him, but he was his closest friend. Smee watched helplessly as they took the Captain from the ship.

The guards pushed him through the empty streets, he stumbled once or twice and they wrenched on the chains to get him back up. His shoulder felt as though it was pulled out of socket. He wouldn't be climbing any ropes after this was over, for at least a little while, if he made it out of this that was. The tales of the Charming's said they were fair and just. But if dragging a man from his ship in the middle of the night was either one of those things he was sure he didn't know the proper meaning of the words.

They opened the cell door and pushed him inside.

"Hey! Not so rough! What happened to innocent till proven guilty?" Hook complained glaring at the guards as they locked the door they just pushed him through.

"The King and Queen will deal with you in the morning, Captain." The guard sneered at him. Well, he certainly wasn't charming, was he? Hook's tongue swiped the inside of his mouth in irritation before he bit down on his bottom lip to keep from saying anything more.

He walked over to the cot and lowered himself gingerly down onto it, his hands still secured behind his back. It looked like it was going to be a long sleepless night. He sat motionless staring towards the small barred window waiting for morning.

* * *

Nolan burst into her bedchamber panting like he had just ran from his house.

"Ems! Get up, get dressed!" he exclaimed pulling her from her bed.

"Nolan, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"The guards—" he gasped catching his breath and swallowing. "They took Hook in the middle of the night from his ship, for conspiracy to kidnap the princess."

"They WHAT?" she grabbed her discarded clothes off of the floor from the day before dressing quickly. Her heart began to race at the thought of the injustice committed against Hook. "How do you know this? Why would they think that?"

"You remember that guy I told you about yesterday? The one with the chocolate brown eyes and beautiful smile?"

"NOLAN! Focus, get to the point." She yelled at him as they left her room.

"Well, Logan, that's his name by the way," she glared at him urging him to continue. "He told me that they came in the middle of the night and took him. They accused him of conspiracy to kidnap you."

"When did you see him?" She glanced back at his face "Never mind, I don't want to know. Where did they get that information from?"

"Logan, said they got it from some villagers that supposedly saw the whole thing happen. I came right here after he told me, Ems."

She felt her heart pick up beat. Her mind tried to think of who would tell such a lie about him. What would they gain? Why would someone do something so malicious? Whoever started this lie was in deep with her. She needed to correct it. Her parents had gone off the deep end when the guards came back with the four men Nolan and her had taken down. Hook had told them that they wanted to kidnap her. She still wasn't over her anger about that. But that didn't mean she wanted to see him hang for crimes he didn't commit.

Emma entered the corridor that the cells were in. People behind the doors called out to her as she passed, asking for her to pardon them. Like she even had that power. She came up to the last door that had a guard stationed in front of it and motioned him aside. He didn't move.

"Step aside please." She addressed the guard.

"I'm sorry but I have orders to guard this door."

"I am the princess and I just asked you to step aside. Please." She motioned again for him to move. He didn't. She looked at Nolan her irritation at the guard showing clearly on her face. Then her hand went to her sword and she said, "I can make you." The guard glanced down at her hand on the hilt of her sword and swallowed loudly.

"I suppose a quick look wouldn't harm anyone." The man stammered. She gave him one of her trademark smiles as he moved aside.

Emma approached the window in the door like a snake would come through it and bite her. Nolan was close on her heels. She stood on her tippy toes and looked into the room. She sucked in a sharp breath at the image in front of her. Hook was slumped over in an awkward position on the cot, his arms pulled behind him and his eyes closed in sleep. At least she hoped it was sleep.

"Give me the key." She demanded with her hand out stretched. He hesitated and she reached for her sword again. That did the trick and he quickly handed over the key to her. She unlocked the door and went into the cell. At the sound of the door creaking open, Hook opened his eyes sleepily. Then he groaned slightly as he tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. She went to his side and helped him sit up.

"Hook. Are you okay? Did they harm you?" Emma asked softly as she ran her hands down his bare arms and grazed her fingers across his chest unconsciously looking for injuries. Nolan stood silent through her inspection. When she realized what her hands were doing she snatched them away with a gasp, as though she had burnt them. Hook chuckled at her movements and smiled at her.

"I'm quite alright now, love."

"Ems, help him turn around and I will unlock the cuffs on his hands." Nolan commanded her taking the keys off of the floor where she had dropped them when she reached his side. Steeling herself to touch him again, she placed her hands on either side of his chest under his armpits and gently pulled him to a standing position. He hissed in pain. When he was fully on his feet he accidently brushed up against her as he regained his balance. She sucked in a breath and held it as he righted himself. Nolan moved behind him and unchained his arms.

Hook stretched out his sore muscles as soon as the manacles were no longer around his wrists. She could see that one of his shoulders pained him.

"Help me out would you love?" he gestured with is uninjured arm for her to help him put his shoulder back in place. She placed her hands on his shoulder and with his help they popped it back into the socket. He gasped and his eyes glazed over in pain. She thought he would pass out and motioned for Nolan to stand on his other side.

After he caught his breath and no longer looked as though he would faint she asked. "Have they brought you in front of my parents yet?"

With a quick shake of his head he answered. "Not yet lass, you two are the first two souls I've seen since they pushed me into this cell."

"Well I will take you right now, and get this settled."

"Ems—" Nolan started in warning. "I'm not sure that is a good idea. You should probably wait for them to come get him."

"Nolan! I am not leaving him here. He isn't a prisoner, at least he won't be once everything is out in the open."

"What is the meaning of this Emma?" Snow's voice came from the doorway, her father stood behind her. Emma turned towards the door and put herself in front of Hook like he needed her protection.

"You've brought this man here in error." Emma started to explain. Her arms spread in front of her in silent plea.

"We have information indicating he is part of the kidnapping threat against you. Him turning in those two men before was only a cover." Charming broke in. She looked behind her at Hook with her eyebrows drawn. Could it be true? Was he in on it? Were his kisses just a game? He looked back at her expressionless, letting her make up her own mind.

"No, it's not true. He is a friend." She said surprising herself as she looked into his eyes. Then she turned back to her parents her shoulders squared.

"Emma" Snow began "you are too trusting. You are just like I was when I was your age." She paused then whispered, "Emma, he is a _pirate_."

"Oh come on! You were a thief in the enchanted forest when you met dad. Remember? You stole from him, he had to chase you down and trap you to get it back. You can not be judgmental of Hook because he is a pirate." She heard her mom sigh in defeat. Her mom knew she was right. They would let him go she knew it.

"Okay, we will let him go, but you are to stay in on the castle grounds and have no contact with him." Charming proposed. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Have no contact with him? The thought made her feel like she might be losing something essential to her survival. Now she was just being silly. She had just met him and kissed him once. She glanced at Hook again unsure and he stared back at her, not once taking his eyes from hers. He seemed to be telling her something, she just didn't know what.

"But what about the sword practice and horse riding that Emma and I do?" Nolan said breaking in to the conversation. Her heart started to beat faster. He was giving her a way around the rules and she could kiss him for it.

"They would still let me do that—" she glanced towards her parents hopefully before continuing. "Right? Mom? Dad?"

"Of course Honey, but only if you have guards with you." Snow answered. Although Emma was willing to bet it would not have been an option if Nolan hadn't been the one to ask. He had her parents wrapped around his finger. She smiled happily.

"Deal. You set Hook free and I will only leave to practice with Nolan." She knew she could ditch the guards if she needed to. They had done it in the past and made up excuses on why they couldn't keep up. They would fly through the forest on the horses laughing in pure joy.

"Splendid, may I go now?" Hook voiced in a bored tone. His eyebrow arched and his mouth firm.

"Nolan and I will show you how to get out." Emma offered before her parents could respond. She led him from the cell and out of the castle. Nolan followed behind them at a slight distance, as if to give them some privacy.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue my swan." Hook purred much closer to her ear than she had thought he was. She stopped in shock and his body ran into hers, he caught her in his arms before he knocked her off her feet. "Easy, love I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." She looked down at his arm still pressed against her stomach and swallowed. She could feel all of him pressed against her, his bare chest radiating heat through her thin shirt.

"Come on guys! Not in the hallway, your parents are right behind us." Nolan chided them as he came up behind them. Emma felt the heat go to her cheeks and disentangled herself from his arms.

When they resumed walking Hook asked, "Will I see you again soon, my swan?" She chanced a look behind her at his face and he had a smirk in place. Did he want to see her again soon? He must or why would he ask, she told herself. She bit down on her lip and didn't answer. The danger he radiated was becoming addictive and the more she was around him the more she was going to crave him and it.

"Oh I'm sure I won't be able to keep her away." Nolan mocked him breaking the tension in the air.

Once they reached the courtyard Emma stopped and gestured to the gates that now would be her prison for the foreseeable future. "I'm sure you know the way from here."

"Indeed, thank you again my dear princess." Hook breathed as he bent over her hand and kissed it lightly. Their eyes connected, and Emma knew she was doomed.

* * *

**A/N - It is so strange for me to come back to these earlier chapters after writing so much more. I've made some changes since my beta Angelfan984 worked on it for me. It will make the chapters flow with the newer chapters better. ;D Which they are good if I do say so myself. lol **

**Thank you so much for the reviews. They make me smile and sometimes tear up. You guys are the best. I love you all. Chapter 11 will be posted on Friday. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hook arrived back at his ship still thinking about Nolan of all people. There was something different about the man. He didn't understand that if he indeed was sleeping with Emma how he could handle Hook being around. He had made it more than obvious he was going to pursue her to anyone that wanted to take notice. If anything Nolan seemed to be a really perceptive man. Only yesterday afternoon he had walked in on him almost kissing his swan. He had to have seen how close they were standing if anything. But besides looking slightly uncomfortable he didn't say or do anything about it.

He decided he would speak to Mr. Smee as soon as he saw him and see if he found out any new information about the man. Most of his crew was on another land day today after getting their chores done yesterday. So the ship was silent.

His thoughts drifted to Emma as he striped his breeches off and replaced them with clean ones. How had she known he was in the cell? She had obviously not heard it from her parents. She also looked like she just rolled out of bed if her mused hair was any indication. It was just another piece of the puzzle that was missing. The thing seemed to grow each day. After he was done dressing he went back up topside ready to find Mr. Smee.

"Captain! You're back!" A new member of the crew, Logan, was approaching Hook with a wide smile on his face.

"Aye I am."

"I knew Nolan would do something about it, when he went running off as soon as I told him." Logan gestured with his hands to the docks.

"What did you just say?"

"Uh—" he hesitated unsure of what exactly Hook wanted him to repeat. "Nolan—I just knew that when I told him what happened he was going to do something about it. He seems really great you know."

_He seems really great? _What was Logan talking about? Why was Nolan on his ship after he had been taken?

"I'm sorry sailor, but can you clarify what exactly Nolan was doing on my ship?"

Logan turned red and stumbled over his words. "He—uh well—we—he was coming for a visit this morning. He had said he would before he left yesterday. We had talked while you gave the princess a tour and really hit it off—" he trailed off at Hook's confused look.

"Are you telling me that Nolan—likes men?"

"Aye Captain, I thought you knew." Logan squeaked out. A wide smile spread across Hook's face as he took in the news that changed everything. Emma was not sleeping with Nolan, not if he preferred guys. It made two pieces of the puzzle fall into place. Making a lot of things so much clearer. He had sensed something; he just had not connected the dots. Nolan was gay and he happened to be the one that went and told Emma he was in that cell. He owed the man for what he had done. He reached out his hand and patted Logan on the back.

"Well, congratulations!" Hook grinned. Smee had been wrong after all. Emma wasn't playing games with him. His smile slipped a little at the thought that he was playing one with her, a very serious game. One that would hurt her deeply in the long run.

"Th-thank you Captain!" he stammered before hurrying away.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly for Emma. Her parents had instructed her to train with her sword in the courtyard and had told her no riding today. So she trained until her arm felt like it would fall off. Her irritation at being treated like a little girl when she was twenty-one was becoming over powering. She pushed Nolan to his limit, making him pay for her parent's rules. Isabella stood on the sidelines cheering them both on.

She had just emerged feeling fresh from her bath when her bedchamber doors swung open. There sat a young woman with the biggest smile on her face.

"Marie!" she smiled at the girl and held out her arms for a hug. Marie ran over to her and hugged her tight. "Are your parents and brother here with you too?"

"Of course you know my father wouldn't let me out of his sight and Neal wouldn't pass up the chance to come see you." Marie laughed. "I'm so sorry we missed your birthday party. We were out of the country and we couldn't make it back in time."

"Oh don't worry about it. I just missed your 16th Birthday last month. I still feel bad about that."

"Emma I've missed you so much." She gushed waving off her comment.

"I have missed you guys as well. How are Belle and Rumple?" Emma asked about her parents. Intentionally leaving out Neal. He had admitted to being in love with her when they were both 17. But they were all like family, she couldn't imagine 'being' with Neal in a romantic sense. She hoped that someday Neal would wake up and realize the same.

"They are good. Where is Nolan?" She sighed dreamily. Marie had the biggest crush on Nolan. Not even telling her he liked guys stopped her from being interested.

"Probably sleeping. I put him through the ringer today with sword practice." Emma laughed.

"Oh." Marie mumbled. "Will he be around tomorrow? Do you think we can all go horse riding?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not. Sounds like fun." If Marie was around, Emma's parents were sure to let her go out. If they didn't she might just leave anyways.

The next morning Emma, Nolan, Marie and Neal all headed out with a couple guards to go riding. Neal positioned himself between Emma and Nolan and tried to engage her in conversation. While Neal talked and she mostly tuned him out, she could hear Marie's excited voice talking Nolan's ear off and she grinned. She was sure she would hear all about it from Nolan later. He was actually very kind to Marie, which honestly is probably where Marie's crush even came from. She was the kind of young girl that when given even the littlest encouragement fell head over heels in love. Even when it was unwarranted like in Nolan's case.

"—I figured we could all go down to the beach sometime this week." She caught the end of what Neal was saying. "It would be refreshing to swim in the water like we use to when we were all kids."

"Yeah. Sounds good." She answered absently. At the mention of the beach she thought of ships. Which brought to mind a certain Captain, she had promised to stay away from. From there her mind drifted on thoughts of Hook.

"What are you thinking about?" Neal broke into her thoughts. "You have the biggest smile on your face right now." He laughed.

Mentally shaking herself she said the first thing that came to mind. "Oh, I was just remembering all the times we swam as kids." Liar, she told herself, knowing full well she had been thinking of Hook bending over her hand and thanking her for rescuing him. His breath over her knuckles, the sparkle in his eyes oceanic eyes. After that she tried to pay close attention to the present conversation. There would be time to think about the pirate later she was sure.

* * *

Hook woke after noon; he hadn't slept well the night before. Waking to every little sound. His mind thinking the guards had come back for him again. Nightmares filled his dreams. Horrible ones where he was being pushed up steps to be hung by the neck for crimes he didn't commit. While the Dark One watched laughing from the crowd.

He got out of bed and started to get dressed. His breeches were on when the Evil Queen materialized into his room. She really had to stop doing that. He didn't like the invasion of his personal space.

"Hook" she purred. "You are quite the specimen." Her fingers came up and drifted down his chest to the breeches he had just tied.

"Your majesty." He winked, hiding his irritation at her unexpected arrival. "What brings you to my quarters today?"

"How are you doing with your seduction of the princess?" Regina asked as she stepped even closer to him. "I've heard you've run into some problems."

"Unfortunately, the princess is not allowed to be around me. Her parents think that I am part of a conspiracy to kidnap her."

"That isn't a bad idea." She said her eyebrow rose in consideration.

"I am not going to kidnap the princess, I like my head right where it is." He said drolly. "Maybe we could work out another kind of deal." He persuaded as he pulled her against him slowly. His mouth hovered inches from hers. She laughed huskily and placed her lips against his.

Taking the kiss for an agreement, he deepened the kiss. He moved his hand to rest on her hip. He could do this, if it would get him his revenge without breaking Emma's heart, he told himself, besides the queen was a beauty. He made his body relax against her, his fingers tightened on her waist. He brought his other arm around her and pulled her flush against him. She let out a low moan against his lips. He tried to talk himself into going further, to 'seal the deal'. But his body did not cooperate with his mind. He was not aroused at all. Visions of a young blonde lass with green eyes filtered through his mind.

Regina pulled back from him and laughed again. "Mmm, we could certainly have some mutual fun, but my original deal is the only deal you will get from me."

He almost sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to go through with sleeping with the Queen. Then her hands were at his waist and she was untying his breeches. He grabbed her hand in feigned playfulness and grinned at her. "Oh no my Queen, you refused my offer. Would you like to reconsider?"

"Hook, your pretty face may get you a lot of things, but that is one deal I won't be making. Seduce the girl and break her heart, then I will tell you what you need to know about Rumpelstiltskin." With her words she disappeared and he let out a relieved breath that he wouldn't need to bed the Queen.

* * *

**A/N - I don't know, but I think Hook is falling for Emma. Especially if he was willing to make a ****_different_**** sort of deal with Regina. That is the last you will see of Hooked Queen for a while. I'm on Chapter 21 writing and no sign of it yet. **

**Anyone else like the way Nolan was revealed to prefer men to Hook? I love Logan almost as much as I love Nolan right now. **

**Angelfan984 I love your input and your beta'ing it really keeps me going. ;D **

**The rest of you wonderful readers. Your reviews ****_really really_**** make my day! I adore all of you that take the time out of your lives to read along. Hugs.**

**Edited to add.. The Neal in my story is the Neal that we know from the show, BUT he is not also Bae. Bae is still missing. I have a bit of a disconnect between the two characters and for the purposes of my story I am making them two separate people. Rumple is still looking for Bae even though he has had two more children with Belle. So Neal and Marie are both Rumple and Belles children. Bae would be a step sibling to them both. IF he is found. ;D  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Emma unfolded the scrap of paper and reread it again, for at least the tenth time. Nolan had brought it to her two days ago now.

_My Swan,_

_I have missed your beautiful smile. When can I see you again? I hope it shall be soon. Or I will have to take matters into my own hands._

_Your pirate_

She swallowed at his hidden threat, the image of his 'hands' on her imprinted into her mind, well hand and hook that is. He would probably take matters into his own hands any day now. She had ignored the note and two others that were similar in the last two weeks, although the first two didn't have the threat included. It surprised her that he hadn't left the harbor yet, she didn't think that pirates stayed in one place so long.

"Ems, your parents have let up on the guards with no other threats being found. I am sure I could go with you down to the docks to visit with him. If that is what you are worried about."

She bit her lip and looked at Nolan sitting next to her under their tree. It touched her heart that he was offering to go back to the docks with her. The reminder of her parents and their 'rules' made her bristle. The more she thought about it the more it bothered her. She had proved she could take care of herself; they should have trust in her. Shouldn't they?

"He has asked about you every time I've gone to see Logan." Nolan offered up his shoulder bumped into hers playfully.

"Here's the thing Nolan, he is dangerous. I feel it in my being every time he is around."

"Ems, that is called lust." He chuckled with a wink.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked with a laugh of her own and rolling her eyes. "But seriously, I mean really dangerous, there is something more—something unexplainable."

"Then maybe it is your heart that is in danger." He replied seriously. "But maybe that isn't a bad thing. He is really good to his men. I mean he has all of their respect. They do what is needed without him asking twice. I've seen it with my own eyes. Honestly Ems, I just think you are afraid of getting hurt."

She sighed. Nolan's words made her think. "Maybe you are right. I have thought I was in love before you know, I never told you about it because it was so new and so – I don't know, special feeling, like a secret him and I shared. Then it went horribly wrong. I slept with him and for a while it was amazing. Tender, exciting, all the things you would expect of love. But then his friends started making comments and I realized he had told them. Even a few of the girls in town knew and they laughed at me behind my back. I tried to pretend it didn't hurt and that it didn't change anything. But then I found him in bed with one of the girls. When I walked in he laughed at me and called me a stupid girl. I had been a bet for him, it was all an act." She sighed again and looked at Nolan. "So yeah, you are probably right, like you always are."

A grin spread across his face when Emma admitted that until he processed the rest of what Emma had said. "WHY did you never tell me about this? I can kick his ass for you. Just tell me his name."

"It happened a long time ago." She laughed at his protectiveness. "His name was Justin, I still see him around town sometimes, he is always with a different girl. Speaking of switching partners all the time, I can't believe you and Logan are still hanging out." She said trying to move the subject away from her. She returned the bump of his shoulder from earlier and winked at him.

"Yeah he is pretty great" Nolan told her his voice softening. The far away look in his eyes said volumes. She had never heard him sound like that about a guy. Even the one that had hurt him shortly before Hook showed up. Why did she think of things as before and after Killian Jones showing up in her life? As much as she said she didn't want to see him, she knew she was lying to herself. Even the extra activity around the castle with Rumple and Belle being here didn't take her mind from him for long periods of time.

"Aww is someone in _love_?" she sang teasing him. "Maybe he is even your one true love."

* * *

It was official Emma, was ignoring him. Hook gave Nolan the note to give to her two days ago. Silence was the reply he received. Nolan claimed that she was 'thinking' about it, but he could tell he was just saying that to be kind. If he had learned anything about Nolan in the past two weeks it was that he was sassy, kind, flirty, humorous and also very protective of Emma.

He brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck absently as he decided what to do about it. _A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets_, he reminded himself. Enough of these silly waiting game, he would go see her parents. Hopefully they would take him seriously. They had said she had to stay away from him, but they had to have seen by now that he had nothing to do with the kidnapping plans. With that thought he left his ship and walked towards the castle to ask the King and Queen if he could court their daughter. The move was a little old fashioned, but if he had read them correctly they would like the gesture. And this step would get him closer to his ultimate goal.

He entered the courtyard and looked around instinctively for his swan. She was sitting under a tree with Nolan by her side. She had something in her hand that her fingers were turning over and over while she talked. Was that the note he sent her? Had Nolan been honest with him? Was she considering seeing him? His steps slowed unconsciously as he took in her relaxed form. She was stunning. It was as if she was in her safest surrounding and the calmness of it made her look absolutely beautiful. It seemed the time away from his swan only endeared her to him further. Her head was bent and she was staring at the movements of her own hand as though transfixed. She talked to Nolan, but it was like she was telling him something, not as though they were having a conversation. Nolan was watching her as she talked, he could see concern on his face, and Hook found that he wanted to walk over and find out what they were talking about. But he had a purpose for being here, a plan that he needed to set into motion.

As he entered the castle he passed a man that was about Emma's age. He looked like an older Bae, or how he imagined Bae would look 6 or 7 years older than he had been the last time he saw him. His feet faltered and he turned to watch the man walk over to Emma and Nolan. The pair looked up and smiled at him, Emma's smile almost looked forced and Nolan just looked bored, but he wasn't sure if it was the man that caused the look. _Who was the man?_ Hook mused. Then he shook himself out of his thoughts and continued to the Royal chamber, where the King and Queen were meeting with town people that had issues they needed solved. Domestic things like Sally not trading the right amount of sugar to Gerald in exchange for some jerky, or many other things just as boring and silly. He didn't understand why they even opened the doors for half of the people. The more serious offenses like someone being caught stealing, he could understand, but the petty things really should not be brought before the King and Queen.

When it was his turn, he approached the thrones and bowed low, with a charming smile in place. As he stood Snow acknowledged him with only "Hook."

"Ah, so I've made an impression, Killian Jones at your service Milady."

"What has brought you in today pirate?" Charming asked. "Did someone steal some of your gold?" So the King had a sense of humor. The only irritation Hook showed at his comment was a swiping of his tongue against the inside of his cheek. The jab was purposeful but it was of no relevance to Hook. He put his smile back on his face and looked to the King.

"Actually I've come to ask for permission to court your daughter." Hook murmured with a raise of his eyebrow.

"You've what?" Snow choked out at the same time Charming burst to his feet and said "Absolutely not!"

He looked to Snow with a rueful smile. "I have taken to your daughter and I would like your permission to see her." He didn't add that he would see her either way. She didn't need to know that.

"Listen here Mate, you will stay away from my daughter or you will lose your other hand." Charming growled coming down the stairs towards him. His gaze didn't leave the Queen. She was the key. He could sense it.

"But—you are a pirate." Snow blurted out as though she hadn't thought of what to say. He expected the pirate thing to come up. But he had done his research; he knew that the Queen had been a bandit before taking her role as the Queen.

"Aye, that I am, but you were a thief. Love has changed you, why could it not do the same for me?"

Her mouth formed a little 'O' and her eyes went to her husband, who was looking back at her. At this point, he was mere inches away from Hook. They were silently communicating. He could tell by the looks on their faces. He had the same way of communicating with his love at one time. He felt a stab of envy at what they had. He knew he would never have it again.

"Why do you want to _court_ my daughter?" Charming questioned him.

Before he answered, his tongue darted out and moistened his lips. "She captivates me. Not just her beauty but also her obvious love of life. I want to know what makes her tick. I find that I want to be near her all the time. I want the chance to get to know her, that is all I am asking." He looked towards Snow as he finished talking. Her eyes were studying his face for lies. Thankfully everything he said had been true. She would find no lies in his words or on his face.

Snow took a moment to contemplate the answer he had offered. Her head tilted sideways as she continued to study the pirate. He spoke with conviction. This warmed her heart. The thought of a man courting her daughter scared her. At the same time, one who spoke such truth in this manner deserved to prove what kind of man he could be. Snow's thoughts drifted back to the way Emma had spoken about Hook down in the prison. She had the same conviction that she did when she believed in something. Hook might just be a good match for her daughter. But if her and Charming stood in the way, they would never know. It was past time to let Emma spread her wings.

"Charming, I think he deserves a chance, if that is what our daughter desires. She did say he was a friend before. He was accused falsely of being a part of the kidnapping attempt. Other than that, he brought us two men that were plotting against the kingdom. It has helped us to prepare for what may be coming." She obviously spoke only so that Hook could hear her words. Charming and her did not have a need for words. He didn't let himself relax at her words; he only looked towards the King.

Charming took in a deep breath. He didn't like Snow's words, but he couldn't deny his daughter, a chance at true love. Who was he to decide who would be her True Love? Only she could do that. He had been a Sheppard boy growing up and his True Love had been a bandit when he found her. He looked at Hook and studied him the way his wife had moments before.

"Alright, mate, here is the deal, you can see my daughter, but only if she wishes to see you. With some basic ground rules, you must be in public where other people can see you and if you hurt her I will hunt you down and take your other hand." He finished pointing towards his hand in emphasis.

Hook almost laughed. Charming would have a hard time catching him in his ship. She was the fastest in any world, nothing could compare. But instead he only nodded and put on a smile. Bowing again he said "Thank you for your time." Little did they know but they just made a deal with the devil. He would break her heart, he mused, and then he would be able to fulfill his revenge. The thought brought on a pang of something that he simply pushed away.

* * *

**A/N - Well I am going on vacation and I will be away from the internet except for my phone (if it has reception) so you guys get this chapter a day early. I am uploading more chapters so that I will be able to update while I am gone. But since I will be camping if there is no cell service where we are (which is likely) I will have to post the chapters when we go to town. So until August 6th the updates may not be regular, but I do plan on making them. Hopefully every 2-3 days. **

**Because there was some confusion with Neal from the last chapter I want to clarify. This Neal is 'like' the Neal from the show, only he is Belle and Rumple's son and he is NOT Bae. Marie and Neal are both Rumbelle's children. The reason for this is because I have a disconnect on the show between the two characters. Bae and Neal just do not seem like the same person. So for the purposes of my story they are not. Bae is still missing. **

**On to my thanks! Angelfan984 you are the best beta I could have asked for. I'm glad you approached me and offered to help. {{Hugs}} All of my reviewers. Seriously guys, I am over whelmed with the response to this fic. It is amazing that you like it so much you feel the need to tell me. It is simply AMAZING! I love all of the reviews. Thanks so much. I also love the Follows and Favorites, makes me feel loved. ;D**

**So what do you think of Hook's plan? (I probably will not be able to answer you, but I love to read what you think.)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hook was whistling when Emma saw him leaving the castle. An easy smile graced his face. It was the most unguarded she had saw him, ever. He looked happy, not at all dangerous. Which if she was being honest, made him even more attractive. When he appeared, she had stopped mid-sentence talking to Neal and Nolan. She couldn't remember what she had been saying. Nolan elbowed her back to attention. Neal stared at her as though she had grown another head. His hand went through his hair restlessly.

"Oh, I'm sorry—what were we talking about?" Emma asked not really present in the conversation anymore, as her hands brushed down the front of her shirt to smooth it down. Then they immediately went to her hair to make sure it was in place. She glanced towards Nolan and he had a silly grin on his face and his head was cocked playfully, like a dog or wolf as the case may be. He had caught her actions and he knew who had caused them. It was hard to miss him. He was heading towards them, his walk easy and slow. He was stalking his prey again. Ah there that missing danger was, she knew it wouldn't be far. Neal followed her gaze and looked back to her in confusion. She ignored him and involuntarily licked her lips in anticipation of Hook reaching them. He was handsome, breathtakingly so. Was his hair a little longer? Did he have more scruff than normal? Her eyes searched his face hungrily. She ignored her companions. Distantly she heard Nolan telling Neal who he was and making introductions. Hook's eyes rested on her, only leaving her face once when he shook Neal's hand in greeting.

She went to stand up and he reached his hand down and helped her to her feet.

"You're quite the gentleman." She teased as she brushed the grass off of her breeches.

"Swan, I'm always a gentleman." He responded using his pet name for her. At his comment, Neal's eyebrows drew down in a frown. It felt as if Hook was claiming her with his private name for her. She was no one's property and if that is what he thought he had another thing coming.

"What are you doing here? I'm not supposed to be around you remember?" Which was a stupid rule she planned on remedying. They had to know by now he had nothing to do with the kidnapping attempt.

"Well, love, I was just in to see your parents and I asked their permission to court you." He responded his hand coming up to his neck. All he had to do was kick his foot on the ground and he would look like a nervous schoolboy. The image was strange. He normally radiated sexuality like a fire-emitted heat. She kind of liked this side of him. Her irritation of just moments ago evaporated.

At his words her eyes opened wide in shock and she laughed like he was jesting. "You _asked_ my parents to _court_ me? And they _said_-?"

"They said I could marry you today if I liked." He chuckled clearly joking now. He added a wink and a flirty grin for effect. She rolled her eyes in response. She heard Nolan let out a fake groan at his words and she thought Neal muttered something under his breath. But she kept her attention on Hook answering his grin with a smile of her own. Nolan was right, she did like this man, and maybe he did deserve a chance.

"Come on Neal, these two go off into their own little world when they are together. We won't be getting any more of their attention right now." Nolan said wryly while pulling on Neal's arm to get him to follow. She could tell that Neal didn't want to follow, but thankfully Nolan didn't give up. She could hug him.

After they left, she looked back to Hook "Tell me what they really said." Emma asked as she stepped closer as though she was waiting for him to impart a secret to her.

"Well, honestly your dad threatened to cut off my other hand if I hurt you and your mom said she wanted you to make the choice." He lowered his voice and bent his head to whisper the words into her ear. She shivered. It was just his breath so close to her neck, she told herself. "So princess, what is your choice? Do you want to get to know a pirate like me?"

She looked up at him and fluttered her eyelashes as though she were an innocent. "I am not sure if my current boyfriend Nolan would approve." She said glibly, surely she was joking, Hook thought. He knew now that Nolan and her had never been a couple. He gave her his most charming smile and stepped back from her as though he was accepting her words for truth. He went to bow to her as if he would leave and her hand shot out to his arm preventing him from completing his bow. His body tensed as her warm hand closed around his arm. Just a simple touch could rouse him so. "It was a joke." She blurted out with a half smile on her face.

"Oh I know my swan. I can read you well." He told her honestly and glanced down at her hand still resting on his bicep. He felt his muscle involuntarily flex under her hand. She dropped her hand and he felt the cool summer night air immediately.

"Right. I am not that easy to read."

"Quite the opposite, you are actually something of an open book for me." He teased her with just a trace of the truth laced into the words. "You want me to stay. You want to get to know me as much as I wish to know you. Only you are scared to say the words, to admit them out loud. Don't be afraid, love."

She swallowed and her eyes fluttered for real this time before she said, "Am I?"

"Aye. You are." He replied and reached out to brush a strand of her hair that lightly blew across her cheek with the wind. Honestly he would take any excuse to touch her. He would brush a non-existent hair off of her face if his fingers could touch her soft skin.

Her eyes briefly closed at his touch then she asked. "What if I am scared? What if I told you I've been hurt before, and I don't want to be hurt again?"

"I have no intention of hurting you, my swan." He lied. His stomach twisted at her look of trust. Was his revenge worth this? He wasn't sure, but he had taken the first step now he needed to follow through with the plan. He could hate himself later. "Care to take a walk? You can ask me questions, then you can decide." Emma nodded her head in assent and he took her hand into his and laced his fingers with hers. "Ask away love."

Emma looked down at their intertwined fingers and let out a slow breath. Something about this felt so right.

"Hmm, lets see." She mused as she brought her finger to her lips in thought. "How did you become a pirate?"

"Och, you ask the tough questions first." He laughed and thought of all the things that lead to him becoming a pirate. He hadn't chosen the life it had chosen him. "Well, it is a long story, but when I was ten, my father abandoned me on a pirate ship that he had gained employment on. While we were docked he just left in the middle of the night, leaving me behind. The Captain was a cruel man and he took me on as a cabin boy. If I did things slightly wrong he would beat me. After I had been on the ship for seven years I learned to fight back. He could no longer beat me like the other dogs. One night he got really drunk and he attempted to take me sexually. I fought him off and I killed him." He recounted a far away look in his eyes. "When you kill a Captain of a pirate ship in a fight, you become the Captain as long as you can hold it. I never wanted to be in that kind of situation ever again so I fought any of the men that wanted to challenge me. I won all of the fights. I gained the respect of the crew and I treat them with more kindness than the old Captain ever had. They are loyal to me now most of my men are from back then. They watched me grow up and become the man I am today." She had stopped in her tracks sometime during his story and she was studying his face. His story had shocked her, especially the part where the Captain had tried to do such horrible things to him. Emma's eyes met Hook's as she processed everything he had said. Was that pity he saw? He didn't want her pity. That wasn't the purpose of his answer. He just found that he wanted to be open with her, to be as honest about anything she asked as he could. Her hand came up and gently traced the scare on his cheek.

"Is that where you got this from?" she asked sympathy clearly in her voice.

"Aye, lass and many others like it that you can not see."

She reached her hand down to his hook and held it. "Is that how you got this too?"

"No." he replied shortly pulling his hook from her hand. He could not tell her that story. It would reveal his revenge against a man she knew well. He started to walk again and urged her to follow by tugging gently on her hand. "Any other questions?"

"So I guess that topic is off limits. How about why you have stayed so long in one place? I didn't think pirates did that." She looked over at him while they walked. They approached a walking bridge that went over a pond and he led her onto it. Other people were walking on the bridge as well and they passed a few couples with curious stares. He supposed it was strange to see the princess with him and his hooked hand.

"I've stayed for you." He answered as honestly as he could with out revealing his revenge. They faced each other, with their hands still linked resting on the railing. They had stopped in the middle of the bridge. She studied his face. Her eyes seemed to take in everything. He just hoped she couldn't see the truth he held back. "Can I ask you something now?" She silently nodded at him. "How is it that you are still not married?"

She unlaced her fingers from his and ran her hand through her hair absently. Neal flashed in her mind's eye, and then the image of Justin the boy who had hurt her.

Her tongue darted from between her lips and caught his attention. She seemed to moisten her lips when she was nervous he observed. But in his mind, it just made him think about kissing her.

"I—well I just haven't found the right guy. My parents go on and on about True Love as do my adopted families. Red and Graham, they are Nolan's parents and they claim to have True Love and then there is Rumple and Belle." She sighed. He felt himself still at the mention of Rumpelstiltskin, he tried to make himself relax, but he felt hyper alert to anything she might reveal. His voice stuck in his throat. "They all say they are True Love, but I'm not sure I believe in it. Sounds more like a fairy tale to me, you know?"

"True Love exists. It is real enough." He admitted thinking of Milah and what they had. Thoughts of his lost love brought him back into his revenge fully. He wasn't sure how he could break Emma's heart and make her not believe in something she just admitted to not thinking was real. He may need to take a different route for his revenge. "Who is the other couple Rumple and Belle?" he asked hoping that his voice didn't revel anything he glanced away from her face and across the pond.

"Oh, they are just friends of the family. Actually, Neal, the guy that was with us earlier is their son. They have a daughter too. Marie, she just turned 16 and she has the biggest crush on Nolan." She explained with a fond smile. The Dark One had children and a wife? Where was the justice in that? He had taken his happiness from him, his love. Hook's temper was close to the surface, but he couldn't let it show. She couldn't know that her words affected him at all. He put on his charming smile hoping that it fooled her.

"Is the rest of Neal's family in the castle right now too? Or do they live in the area?" Hook casually asked glancing across the pond again, his eyes searching the courtyard for the face of the Dark One.

"They live in the country, I think they are suppose to be returning home at the end of the week." Emma answered absently. Her gaze followed his to see what he was looking at. "Why do you ask?"

"Simple curiosity." He lied again. So the Dark One was here. He had until the end of the week to find the demon. "I'm afraid I must go now, my swan. Can I visit tomorrow?" he inquired stepping closer to her. Touching her fingers on the railing with his. He tilted his head at her waiting for her answer.

"I think I would like that very much." Emma replied with a real smile and stretched up to kiss his lips gently. The emotions warring within him were confusing him.

* * *

**A/N - Reviews are awesome. What did you think of their impromptu date? **

**Angelfan984 thank you so much for your beta'ing. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Smee, The Dark One is here." Hook told his friend as his hand ran through his hair restlessly. He felt time slipping away from him, in each moment he wasn't searching for The Dark One. Even after he found him, he would need to find the dagger that would kill him. _Tick tock, tick tock_. The air seemed to pulse the words with each breath he took in. "He has a family now, a wife and two grown children." His anger came out as he growled the words. His hook slammed into his desk making a deep gouge in the surface. Mr. Smee flinched involuntarily at the sound.

"You could use his family to get to him." Smee suggested hopefully as his eyes followed Hook's pacing. "Maybe get close to the girl…"

"No!" he exploded, the thought of using the girl was un-appealing. Was it because it would betray his swan? He pushed the thought aside and tried to think of using the girl to get to the Dark One. It wasn't a completely crazy idea. It had merit he could do it. "No, Smee, she is only 16" he found himself answering anyways. He scratched at his chin in deep thought. It wasn't as though Smee was telling him to seduce the girl, just to get close to her. But his mind revolted at the idea. Then he remembered the boy. Neal, Emma had said his name was. He paused in his restless movements.

"Well then, what about –" Smee started.

"Smee, you are brilliant! I can get close to the boy. He is friends with Emma, maybe I can be friendly with him to get close to his family." He grinned. His plan had the added bonus of spending more time around Emma. He would just need to include the man in the conversation. It sounded simple enough.

"Well, uh, it was nothing." Smee stammered, his chest puffing out in pride. He should complement him more, Hook thought absently. Mr. Smee had been a good friend to him since he had taken him on as a crewmember instead of making him walk the plank as the man had feared. He was smart and resourceful, as well as good at finding things. He had a knack for getting information out of people or for finding magical items or anything else that Hook needed.

"Now that we know that the Dark One is here, I need you to see if you can find out his location. Someone must know." He instructed as he leaned back on his desk, his restlessness calming now that they had a plan. Now they may just find out all the information they needed without the help of the Evil Queen. Then he would have no need to break Emma's heart. This thought put him at ease.

* * *

Emma stood on her balcony looking down at the lights of the ships on the water. A gentle breeze moved her golden locks away from her face. Her gaze found Hook's ship effortlessly. It had become her nightly ritual since she had gone to his ship the first time. She would look down at it and imagine what he was doing. He had captured her imagination. If Nolan knew about her nightly routine he would tease her more than he already did. So it was her little secret. She was happy to keep it that way too. She rested her chin in her hands and inhaled deeply remembering their walk from earlier.

His openness with her had charmed her. Emma was thrilled with his openness. When she had asked how he had become a pirate, she never expected such a raw tale from him. Her heart ached for the boy he had been. She didn't know what it was like to be abandoned by the people that should love you more than anything. But she knew how she would feel if she didn't have her parents in her life. It would be a terrible existence.

When she had traced his scar, she had wanted to kiss it away. She had thought his hook was earned in the same way he had become the Captain. But he had made it clear by his actions alone it wasn't a topic he wanted to talk about. She should have known better than to ask. It was probably quite tragic if it ended in him losing his hand. What was it about him that made her wish she could protect him from any more physical or emotional harm? He wasn't weak, and he could surely protect himself, but she felt the need to protect him as well. She could imagine his smirk and laugh if she told him about those feelings and she smiled. It would almost be worth it to see his reaction.

Her door swung open, interrupting her private thoughts. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Marie coming into her room. Her gaze hadn't found Emma out on the balcony yet. She knew the second she did because her innocent face lit up and she bounded out onto the balcony in excitement.

"Emma! Neal said we are all going to the beach tomorrow afternoon. Is it true? Will Nolan be there too?" Marie was so animated, obviously pleased at the prospect of spending time with Nolan. Emma followed her excited movements and smiled. The girl had so much energy.

"Yeah, it will be the four of us. Just like old times. The only one that will be missing is Isabella, she has been busy working with her dad." She found herself laughing at the girl's excitement, which was contagious.

* * *

Hook was up on deck when Nolan came for his daily morning visit with Logan. He tried to stand casually as though he wasn't waiting for the man to arrive. Which if he was honest, was a lot harder than he had imagined.

"Nolan, it is good to see you this morning." Hook raised his hand in greeting. He hoped he had pulled it off. Not awkward at all.

"Uh. Yeah. Emma isn't with me. Was she supposed to come with me?" He asked in confusion and his fingers ran though his sandy blonde hair. Hook put on one of his most charming smiles.

"No we have yet to make plans to see each other again." Hook looked down at his feet as though in sadness and found that he didn't have to completely fake the emotion. Then he brought his eyes back up to Nolan. "I actually thought I could get to know you a little bit." Nolan smiled as if he was in on a secret.

"I see what is happening. You think I hold some kind of pull over Emma. But I don't, she is a strong woman. If she is going to have a relationship with you, it will be completely her choice. I may nudge her in the direction I think would make her the happiest but I am not going to tell her what to do." Nolan expressed. "Although, you are one yummy piece of meat." He added under his breath but Hook had heard his words. How had he missed Nolan's preference before? He let out a real hearty chuckle at his last words.

"I like you. You've got spirit." He said pointing at him in admiration. Had he expected anything else? He was Emma's closest friend. It would make sense that her friend would be full of spirit as well. Nolan winked at him as a grin lit up his face.

"Well you know Captain, if you get tired of Emma and would like a change of pace—" he jested. Hook could see that Nolan would never do anything to harm his friend. He may speak the words but he didn't mean them. Or if he did mean them he would never act on them.

"Indeed. I will have to keep that in mind." Hook laughed. "Logan will be back in a few minutes. I sent him on a quick errand. But you are more than welcome to wait for him. Oh and Nolan, I was serious about getting to know you as a friend. If we are both going to be in Emma's life, I think it would be prudent for us to get along."

Nolan looked him up and down from head to toe as if considering his words. His lips pursed before he responded. "Well, I know that sailors have a silly superstition about knowing how to swim but we are all going to the beach to do just that this afternoon, if you wanted to join us. I was going to ask Logan to come as well."

"To swim?" Hook asked, images of Emma in a bathing suit flashed through his mind. Droplets of crystal blue water sliding down her body… His felt his body respond slightly waking up. It would be torture he was sure. But he did happen to know how to swim. It was hard to avoid learning how to swim when he grew up on the ship. He had a fear of walking the plank and had taught himself any time they had been in a port. He would sneak away and swim at any given chance. If he had been caught he was sure that his Captain would have beaten him for it. It was said that a sailor that knew how to swim was asking for lady fate to sink their ship. Hook felt that the opposite was true. Not knowing how to swim was actually the way to tempt lady fate.

"Uh, yeah. Logan can go right? You won't leave him in port for going will you?" Nolan asked nervously, just realizing that if he had something against swimming it would indeed put Logan's job on the line.

"Not at all. He can learn to swim if he doesn't already know how. That is one superstition I do not give quarter. I would love to go as well. Shall we meet you there?" He responded trying to put Nolan at ease again. He made sure his stance was friendly and open. Excitement pulsed through him at the thought of seeing his swan again so soon. She really was distracting him from his revenge and sometimes he cared about that fact, but at this moment, his revenge could wait. He had Smee doing some legwork and his abilities to find things would find him the information he needed.

"You can meet us there. It will be a fun surprise for Ems. We will be arriving around three in the afternoon." Nolan grinned. "She is going to kill me." He added almost to himself.

* * *

**A/N - I think Nolan is trying to play matchmaker... Angelfan984 as always thanks for beta'ing, almost to some of your favorite chapters...lol**

**Thank you for all your reviews. It is so hard to answer them while camping, but I love them all. xoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N - This chapter toes the line between M and T... Just as a warning. It is also my longest chapter to date. I just couldn't stop writing. I actually split it into two chapters or it would have been way longer. Angelfan984 you are the best, thank you for taking time out of your busy life and beta'ing. =D**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Emma reclined on the blanket she had just spread out on the warm sand. It was a beautiful day for the beach. Blue sky meeting clear blue water in the distance, barely noticeable where one ended and the other began. She sighed taking in the sight of the waves crashing onto the shore. The ocean always had a calming effect on her. It was so serene and reminded her of all of her dreams of adventure she had ever had.

Her gaze caught on the pair at the edge of the water. Neal picked up his squealing sister and walked a few steps in to the waves and dropped her into one. Emma laughed at the siblings as Marie got to her feet and threw herself onto her brothers retreating back, taking him down with the force of her jump into the water. Nolan sat down next to her as the pair came back to the surface sputtering and laughing. Promptly trying to take each other under again. She found another laugh bubble out, it reminded of being a child playing on this same beach for hours while their parents watched them all. They were happy memories.

"You'd think they were related." Nolan grinned as he brushed sand off of his feet before curling them beneath him on the blanket. He glanced over his shoulder back towards the trail they had come from. It was the third time she had caught him looking since they had arrived about a half hour ago. He was up to something.

"Looking for someone?" Emma asked turning her head to follow his gaze. He looked back to her and smiled, it was a fake one. "Let me rephrase my question, WHO are you looking for?"

"No one Ems. What would give you that idea?" he responded innocently his eyes going wide. She didn't believe him for a second. She swatted him on the thigh for not telling her.

"Don't make me drown it out of you." She threatened him with a laugh.

"Haha Ems, NO ONE, really." He insisted with a grin. He was hiding something and she would dunk that pretty face of his till she got it out of him. She narrowed her eyes at him holding back her laughter.

"Liar" she muttered planning how to get it out of him. But at that moment she felt a drop of water on her foot. Then a second and a third drop. Oh no, she thought a second before Neal grabbed her by the waist and carried to the water. She shrieked and kicked her legs helplessly; her arms were pinned between them.

"No, put me down, Neal, if you put me in that water you will regret it!" she half laughed and half screamed in mock outrage. She wasn't ready to get wet. She still had her sundress on and the salt water wouldn't be good for it. "Come on! I still have my dress on! NEAL!" His laughter answered her reminding her of the times before he revealed that he loved her. Simpler times. When friendship was all that was between them. She missed it. She wished they could return to it.

She felt a wave hit her feet. "Neal," she protested one last time before she was tossed into the cold water. She came out of the water wiping her wet hair out of her face and the salt water from her lips. Her dress clung to her curves and weighed down her movements. Neal stood laughing before her and with a growl she tackled him into the surf. Marie and Nolan watched from the safety of land as Emma dunked Neal underwater in pay back. They both laughed at her actions. She got to her feet in victory. Smiling she started towards the pair. Nolan was still dry after all, and she was going to remedy that fact. He saw her intent in her eyes and his laughter died in his throat.

"Aww, Ems you don't want to do this." He said backing away from her with his hands outstretched to ward her off. He didn't dare turn his back, because he knew she would tackle him and probably get Neal and Marie to pull him into the water with her. It was a game they had played since they had been children.

"That is where you are wrong." She laughed and stalked towards him like she was a lioness on the hunt. Her dress was soaked, her hair was ruined and he had distracted her from seeing Neal coming. He had probably planned it with his looks to the path. Knowing it would take her gaze off the water. That was a dirty trick. She lunged for him and tackled him to the ground. With a grunt he hit the ground taking the brunt of the hit before he rolled her over trying to get up and away before the others came over to help carry him to the water.

* * *

After getting lost for an undetermined amount of time, thanks to Logan, Hook emerged at the end of the path that led to the beach. His first sight was of his swan laying soaking wet beneath a laughing Nolan. He felt a twinge of his jealousy trying to reemerge. He choked it back reminding himself that Nolan's boyfriend was behind him, there wouldn't be anything going on between his swan and him. But he stopped in his tracks anyways and Logan ran into his back.

He stood still and watched the scene in front of him. Neal and a girl came over to Nolan before he could get off of Emma. Hook could see that was what he was trying to do but Emma was holding onto his wrists like her life depended on it. She was laughing. Neal and the other girl grabbed Nolan by the shoulders and pulled him up. Emma scrambled to her feet after them and took Neal's place on his shoulder while Neal grabbed on to Nolan's legs. He fought them unsuccessfully as they carried him to the water and dropped him in.

He couldn't hear what they said from here, but it was clear they were all having fun. He had a moment to doubt that he belonged here with all of this happiness and light. Did he even remember how to have fun without some ulterior motive? Logan placed his hand on his shoulder urging him on. He glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. It was the first time the sailor had touched him. Logan flushed red and dropped his hand and Hook smiled in amusement.

He watched the moment that Emma saw him as though he was above them all. Her motions froze and her laughter died on the air. The smile fell from her face in her shock. Her hand came up to her wet hair and tried to push it behind her ear and she pulled on her wet dress. He assumed to make it stop clinging to her curves. Oh lass please don't, the view is perfect, he thought. He walked as confidently as he could in his loose cut off pants and the cotton shirt he had in place of his normal leather. Water was not a friend of leather, so he had to forgo it for today's adventure. He also went barefoot. Hook felt exposed. The contraption that held his hook in place was fully visible in his short sleeves. On the open sea it was a normal occurrence, but with Emma's eyes on him he felt raw and almost too open. He hoped that it didn't show in his posture. Confidence, radiate confidence he told himself.

"Logan! You made it!" Nolan called to them, running out of the water to meet them. Hook saw Emma throw Nolan a look when he spoke and realized Nolan had not told Emma he would be here. Fantastic. It did explain her shocked reaction though. Hook stood back from the pair as they hugged in greeting. The awkwardness returned and he found his hand brushing the back of his neck. He stared at the sand at his feet. Where was his confidence now? He straightened his shoulders and looked back up at Emma. She was walking slowly across the sand to them. A slight smile graced her face and his nervousness uncoiled a little bit. A smile lit up his face in return.

"My swan you are looking wet." His voice purred as he took in the dripping water on her body. His eye caught on a droplet that ran down the curve of her neck. He imagined walking over to her and tracing the salty water with his tongue. The thoughts made his body start to stir and he swallowed them down. After he broke her, would he regret it? Would he still want more or would once be enough? He feared the answer would be the latter.

"How observant of you Hook." She responded with sarcasm, her eyebrow rising. Ah, so she could read between the lines, he smirked at her. Her arms came up to cross over her chest, it was a smooth movement that looked natural, but he would bet she was covering up her apparent desire that could be clearly seen through the clinging material. It was too late though. He had seen the reaction her body had to his words and his gaze. She couldn't hide from him.

Neal and the girl that was with them came up to join the group. The girl was younger than the other three. He would guess she was Rumpelstiltskin's daughter. She had the look of a female Bae with something more mixed in. At the thought of Bae, he was reminded of Milah, normally she wasn't too far from his mind, but around Emma he found it hard to remember everything clearly. He shoved the thoughts aside. If he thought of them now he wouldn't be able to focus on his task. His task, the words felt stiff in his mind. It was becoming more of something he wanted to do than something he had to do. What did that mean?

"Hook, was it?" Neal asked with his wet hand outstretched. He had a friendly smile on his face that Hook wasn't sure was real. But he put his hand into his and shook it with a smile of his own. "This is my sister, Marie. Marie, this is Hook, a friend of Nolan and Emma's" he made the introductions easily.

"Milady." Hook responded taking Marie's hand in his and kissing it lightly. Giving her one of his smiles and a wink. "You are quite the beauty." Flirting a bit is usually helpful in opening people up. The girl blushed and slowly removed her hand from his. It was a reluctant movement he could see. Mr. Smee was probably right, this girl would be a much easier target than Emma. Easier? Was that what he wanted? No, he liked a challenge. His eyes found Emma again, and her eyes were narrowed on him for a second before her expression changed to a smile. Maybe he had imagined it.

"Come on Neal!" Emma said and pulled on Neal's hand to get him back to the water. Or maybe he hadn't imagined it. Emma was pissed about something and she was intent on showing him he wasn't the only guy here. Had his mild flirting with the girl set her off? He found himself smiling in amusement until Neal followed her and picked her up off of her feet carrying her to the water. Her laughter flowed on the air as she wiggled around trying to get free. Hook could only imagine the feel of her wiggling against him, and he once again felt jealousy hit him. A growl came from low in his throat to the surprise of the group standing around him.

"Hook—" Nolan's hand came to rest on his bare arm holding him in place. He glared at the man's hand, the haze of his anger clouding his judgment. "She does not care for Neal like that. He is a friend that is all. I promise you. I wouldn't have asked you to come if she was interested in someone else." He said trying to talk him down. Hook felt his anger calming at Nolan's words. Not many people would face him in his anger. Even his closest friend jumped in fear at it, and he had never physically hurt him in anger. His blue eyes turned to rest on Nolan's earnest face. He was a peacekeeper. Nolan may be a sassy flirty man, but he liked people to get along as well.

"It's true. He has been in love with her for years, but she could couldn't care—I mean—she cares, she just doesn't return his feelings." Marie added backing up Nolan's words. He glanced at her kind face and wondered how a monster could create someone that looked so gentle. That acted the same way she looked. He could see where the affection that he had heard in Emma's voice came from when she talked about the girl yesterday.

His hand came up to his neck again as his anger evaporated. Then he ran it through his hair. "Thanks." He mumbled under his breath and Nolan grinned. Nolan grabbed on to his guy's hand and tugged him to the water, leaving Hook standing with Marie watching. Her gaze followed Nolan back to the sea.

"You really like her don't you?" she asked curiously. "Why do all the guys fall for Emma?" she said to herself rhetorically. He grinned at her words. His bad mood completely gone like it had never been.

"Oh I'm sure a beauty like you will find someone to love you someday too." She would find someone to love her _too_. Where did those words come from? Gods did he love Emma? No, it wasn't possible; he had his revenge to think of. Shaking his head at his foolish thoughts he motioned for her to lead the way and shed off his shirt, "Well come on then lass, let's go join the fun."

* * *

Emma fumed as the jealousy hit her unexpectedly when Hook kissed Marie's hand the same way he had kissed hers that first night. She gave Neal one of her brightest smiles and laughed as she tried to take him down again. It wasn't working. This act wasn't making the jealousy go away. Why did she even care? They had only had a few conversations. She was being silly. After she pushed Neal's head underwater for the second time that day she found herself looking back to where she had left Hook. He was alone with Marie and they were talking and smiling at each other. She wished she could hear what they were saying from here.

While she was watching, Hook took his hand and placed it at the bottom of his shirt and with a swift motion he pulled it up and over his head, revealing perfection. Her mouth fell open at the sight of his muscles and dusting of chest hair. It slowly came to a point making a trail that lead below his waistband. Her gaze followed the trail slowly. Imagining what she would find below his tied pants. Her breathing slowed, her heart rate increased and all of her focus was on him and his body.

She trailed her eyes slowly back up his body taking in all of him. They had started walking towards the water and her gaze never left him. She met his eyes and saw fire in their depths. He had caught her slow appraisal of his 'assets'. Before she had time to react she was being pushed down into the water. The coolness of the ocean doused the fire in her belly. It was a relief. When she resurfaced her gaze found Hook's once again and the fire still burned brightly in his eyes. She felt a slight response in her stomach, the butterflies fluttered around.

Finally, Hook and Marie made their way into the water to join the others. Neal went after his sister again and pulled her out deeper into the water. Their splashing was a distant background noise as her attention settled fully on Hook once more. Holding his eyes she reached her hands down and lifted her soaking wet sundress over her head and balled it up tossed it back to shore. She was left in the small covering that her swimsuit allowed the gentle wind blowing on her wet skin making goose bumps stand up all over her. Never had she felt so exposed in her swimsuit, his eyes burned her skin as they followed all of her curves. She kept her arms at her sides letting him look. It wasn't like her to be so bold with a guy.

She smiled a sly smile and started towards him. He wasn't wet and she was going to fix that the same way she had done earlier with Nolan. He did not take in the meaning of her stalking towards him until she threw herself at him. His arms went around her as he stumbled backwards into the waves. He laughed and pulled her down with him. She felt the hard angles of his chest against her bare stomach. The water making their bodies glide effortlessly together. He broke back to the surface with his arms still around her waist and he pulled her out to deeper water, both of them still laughing. Her arms came around his neck holding on to him. She resisted the urge to wrap her legs around him. She wasn't that bold. The water came just above her chest and the waves gently rocked them together, then apart in a teasing rhythm.

The smile faded from her lips and her eyes fell to his unconsciously. She watched as his tongue darted out to lick the moisture from his mouth. Her tongue mirrored his actions coming out to wet her lips nervously. She tasted the ocean on her mouth the salt almost over powering. Then her gaze met his and held trying to read what he was thinking. His hand came up and he moved a strand of wet hair behind her. Then it lingered on her cheek before snaking around to the back of her head and pulling her to him.

Their lips met with the same softness of their first kiss, but she was hot and wanted to taste more of what he offered. She ran her tongue against his lips asking him to open them. His tongue came to meet hers and the kiss deepened. His hook pressed gently into the small of her back pulling her even closer. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist of their own violation. She could feel the evidence of his desire through the thin material that covered them both. Her hips flexed forward and he groaned lightly nipping her bottom lip.

What a little temptress she was. A soft moan in response fell from Emma's lips turning Hook on even further. His hand came down and he pressed her hips into him again, pushing into her at the same time. His mouth broke away from hers and he trailed kisses along her neck, nipping at her ear lightly. The movements of their hips was hidden from the others eyes below the surface of the water.

Her breath came in gasps as she continued to press into him at his urging. Her eyes fluttered shut again as she gave into the pleasure of his mouth and her head dropped back. His hand came back up to her face and he pulled her head back to his in a hungry kiss. She nipped at his lip sucking it into her mouth. Hook let out a soft murmur in appreciation of what she was doing.

"Ems! Hook! There are young eyes here guys… can you cool it down a little. " Nolan broke into their bubble with a laugh. She pulled her mouth away from Hook and buried her head in his shoulder. Her face felt hot and she tried to catch her breath. She felt Hook press into her with a low groan, one last time before she reluctantly removed her legs from around his hips and tried to put some distance between them.

When she looked at the others they were all staring at them in different stages of shock. Neal had a smile on his face like it was some kind of joke, one of his hands rested on his hip. Marie looked wistfully at them wishing for something she hadn't experienced in her very innocent life. Logan stared at his Captain with his mouth hanging open; he had never seen him not composed. Nolan looked at them with laughing eyes, knowing that it was only a matter of time before they combusted.

Emma wanted to drown. How could she just forget about the other people that were with them? He had too much power over her already! Thank god they hadn't seen their hips rocking into each other under the water. Her cheeks flushed even brighter at the thought as she glanced at Hook. The heat between her legs throbbed at his hot look. His stare was intense. Obviously Nolan had not snapped him out of his desire. She felt his hand reach out and graze her stomach under the water and she let the next wave pull her closer to him. Her eyes fluttered up at him as his hand curved around her waist. When he went to pull her closer she shook her head once, knowing she wouldn't stop a second time. His face fell in disappointment and she almost willingly wrapped her legs back around his waist with no care to others eyes. Instead she smiled at him. He let out a sound that sounded like a mixture of a purr and a growl.

"Another time then swan." He sighed in defeat as his hand glided up her side once before he released her.

"Another time." She murmured before swimming back to the others.

* * *

**A/N - Not much to say about this one... Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hook stood in the water where Emma had left him, willing his blood to cool down. He had lost himself in her as soon as she wrapped her long legs around him and pressed into him for the first time. As much as he wanted to follow her, his reaction to her would be evident for all to see. His hand came down to rest above his very painful erection. It wasn't something that he could take care of here. Gods, just go down, he silently groaned. Then another thought of her legs around him had him twitching in response. He wished they were alone. Then he could take her into his arms and – What? Lay her out on the blanket and just take her on the beach. She deserved more than that. She deserved someone that wasn't planning to break her heart for his own revenge. Well, that thought worked at deflating his desire.

He slowly made his way back to the group only staying in the deeper water until he was sure his problem was gone. Emma looked in his direction as he approached them. She gave him a shy smile and then laughed at something Nolan said breaking her gaze from his to look at her friend.

"How well can you really swim with that hook for a hand?" Neal asked in challenge clearly not carrying if he offended him.

"Oh quite well, mate. I can do anything a normal man can do, only I do it better." He exaggerated with a flirty wink at Emma. She smiled tightly in response and rolled her eyes.

"Well then how bout it?" Neal gestured to the water. He ignored his wink to Emma but he was a bit stiffer so Hook knew he saw it. Good. "Race?"

"You will lose." He replied confidently accepting the challenge. "Kiss for luck?" he teased Emma. She laughed and shook her head no. He sighed in disappointment and started back out into the water with Neal.

"Okay guys, whoever reaches me first is the winner." Nolan laughed pulling Logan with him farther down the beach in the water.

"What do we win?" Neal called over his shoulder.

"Bragging rights of course." Nolan smiled with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe a kiss from Ems herself even." He added with an evil smile. Hook felt his pulse jump at the thought of Neal winning a kiss from her. It wouldn't happen. He would win.

"Nolan, shut up! I am not a prize!" Emma scolded him, her hands on her waist. It distracted Hook for a moment, the water slid over her breasts and down her stomach and he reluctantly tore his eyes from her. He glanced over at Neal and saw that he was taking in Emma's body as well. He held in the growl that wanted to come out.

"Oh Ems, you know you like kissing cute boys." Nolan laughed. Hook was no boy. He was a man and like he told Emma on the first night they met, he didn't share.

"I am going to drown you." She responded curling her arms over her chest.

"Pft, you love me, you would miss me too much if you did." Nolan waved off her comment and pulled Logan into his side. "Besides, Logan will protect me." He finished and nuzzled Logan's neck. He caught Marie from the corner of his eye watching Nolan longingly. She had more than a passing crush on him, Hook noticed.

"Don't push me buddy." Emma muttered, much to low for Nolan to have heard. Hook smiled to himself. She was a tough lass. That was for sure. He found himself thinking she might make one hell of a pirate.

"The rules. We need rules." Logan exclaimed.

"Right the rules." Hook mused. "Rule number one swim as fast as you can. Rule number two win." He laughed and looked over to Neal. He smiled back at him.

"Good rules." Neal answered. They both faced the pair about 400 yards away from them. The competition raced through his blood, making his adrenaline spike. He took another look at Emma and she was watching him. She smiled and winked when he caught her gaze.

"Ready?" Logan shouted to them. At their nods of assent he held up his arms and said. "Ready. Set. GO!" His arms splashed down into the water and they were off.

Hooks body cut through the water as it had done for years. He had retaught himself to swim with the hooked attachment and it no longer slowed him down. His legs kicked propelling him through the water, his biceps flexed with each movement. It was like flying. The weightless speed of it coursed through his body. He heard cheering from the rest of the group. He reached Nolan and Logan first and turned to watch Neal finish moments after him. He was a good swimmer as well. They both breathed slightly harder than moments before and smiled at each other the tension of before was gone. Maybe getting closer to the man wouldn't be that hard. He didn't seem that bad.

He found himself wondering how it was possible for the Dark One to have two children that were not completely evil like he was. It surely was the influence of their mother whoever she was. At least they would still have their mother when he killed the Dark One, he mused. He was starting to feel entangled in emotions for people and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Congratulations, not bad." Neal laughed patting Hook on the back. He laughed in response as he pushed his thoughts from his mind. He could just enjoy the day, and then get back to his revenge tomorrow, he promised himself. Well isn't that a change from earlier when time pulsed around him telling him he was losing it with every moment. What was it about Emma and her friends that drew him in? Made him want to forget everything, including his revenge.

"Not bad yourself, mate." He answered placing his hand on Neal's shoulder.

"You wouldn't win against Emma though, she is a work of art when she swims." Neal said with a smile.

"It's true. I taught her everything she knows." Nolan bragged. Logan laughed at his cocky tone and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Oh I bet you did." Logan replied suggestively. Hook glanced in Emma's direction curiously.

"Love? You think you can beat me?" Hook inquired with a cocky grin. He slowly swam towards her with only his head above water.

"Oh I know I could beat you, wouldn't want to crush that ego of yours though." She bragged as she lowered her body fully into the water and came to meet him.

"I think this calls for a bet." Hook mused floating close to her. "I win, I get another kiss. You win—what would you want?" She laughed in amusement.

"I really don't think it is a fair bet for me to make, because I know I would win. So I don't want anything when I win." She said confidently. "How about we race to that rock over there." She pointed towards a large rock in the water further down the beach.

"I look forward to that kiss." He laughed.

"Why can't I have a cute guy want to kiss me?" Marie said under her breath as she left them to join the others. Emma smiled at her retreating back. The tenderness she felt for the girl plain on her face.

"Okay. You ready?" she asked him facing her body towards the rock. "Go!" she said a moment before she was cutting through the water. He watched her for a moment in stunned silence. Then he followed her pushing himself to be faster.

They arrived at the rock at the same time. His hand coming down onto the surface of the rock first, he claimed the win. She wiped the water from her lips and pushed her hair behind her. Her eyes laughed at him before she breathed. "I let you win."

"Och, you little minx." He murmured and pulled her closer. Intent on taking the kiss even if she had let him win. "I still won." He whispered as his lips slanted over hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. Her mouth opened in welcome to his. His hand traveled down her side and when it found her hip and he was about to pull her even closer when she broke away.

"That was your kiss buddy." She laughed and plunged into the water and started to swim back to the group. He ran his hand through his hair. The frustration of this day may just kill him. He followed her at a slower pace. When he arrived back to the group they had all decided it was time to eat the sandwiches they had packed for dinner.

Emma settled herself down onto the blanket making sure to leave enough room for everyone. Nolan sat down and pulled Logan down to sit between his legs. He hugged him from behind. She hadn't seen Nolan this happy with someone, ever. It made her feel happy for her friend. They were the gushy kind of couple, that normally made her feel sick, but now only made her smile. Marie dropped down next to them and opened up the basket they brought with them. Neal stood off to the side and reclined on a tree that was near by. Hook walked up and sat next to her. She smiled at him.

Today had been a wonderful day so far. She was falling for Hook hard, and she wasn't sure she wanted to stop it. Her hand came to rest on his thigh and she heard him breath in deeply. She looked down at her hand and smiled to herself. At least she wasn't the only one that was affected by being near each other. She slowly moved closer to him, so as not to draw attention to the fact that she was doing so. Before she knew it she was curled into his side with her hand resting on his stomach. Her fingers gently played with the small trail of hair on his stomach. She felt his hand drifting along her shoulder lightly sending little shocks of pleasure through her.

The warmth of the sun and the conversation of her friends relaxed her. Even Neal had been in a good mood. She had been afraid that his mood would turn bad when Hook showed up. But it hadn't. Maybe being just friends with Neal wouldn't be so hard after all. She sighed in happiness and snuggled closer, her cheek grazing his chest. She resisted the urge to turn her head and kiss it.

The sound of the waves and Hook's comforting arm around her lulled her asleep.

She awoke with a start, her head still resting in Hook's lap. The crashing of waves reminded her where she was and she blinked twice before lifting her head from the lap she had been sleeping on. Her gaze found Hook as he looked down at her. The light of the day was slowly fading away on the horizon behind him. Her friends had returned to the water. Now that she was more fully awake she could hear them in the distance laughing and splashing.

"I fell asleep." She stated still processing the fact. She faced Hook with a hand on his thigh her legs still curled next to his. "You let me sleep."

"What sort of gentleman would I be if I woke you?" he asked with a soft smile. "Besides you are beautiful when you sleep."

She just studied him and wondered where that feeling of danger went. Was she becoming accustomed to it? Had it really been there at all? She tucked the thoughts away for later and smiled at him.

"It has been a wonderful day my swan, but I fear I have to return to my ship now." Hook said with regret. He leaned forward and kissed her nose gently. He pulled back before she could move her face slightly and kiss him. "You can let Logan know I will see him when he returns later." He informed her, getting to his feet and pulling on his shirt. She shot to her feet, not wanting him to leave yet, but not wanting to be _that_ kind of girl.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. God that was pathetic, she thought to herself. She sounded like she was begging. Maybe she was. She held in a groan at her behavior, this was not how she normally acted. Emma did not get soft over a guy. She refused to be vulnerable to her feelings. But she couldn't stop the words from falling from her mouth. "I would like to see you. If your not busy, maybe I can come with Nolan to visit." She suggested looking for an invitation.

"Eager are you?" he chuckled teasing her. "Unfortunately tomorrow isn't a good day. Maybe I can come to you when I have time." He brushed some hair behind her ear, his hand lingered on her cheek like earlier and she wished for a kiss to follow. When his hand dropped, she swallowed her disappointment. Hook didn't miss when the emotion flit across her eyes.

"Right, yeah, of course. When you have time." She repeated trying to sound normal. She put on a smile and backed away from him. "See you around." She said before running down the beach to her friends, not wanting to watch him walk away. She managed to not let the pointless, stupid tears fall, refusing to show that he could affect her that way. Maybe she had fallen a little too quickly.

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys. I'm home, sorry for the late update, I was getting the house situated. I was blown away with the response to the last chapter, you guys are amazing. Thank you so much. **

**Angelfan984 thank you as always for beta'ing. I love your input and suggestions. =D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Isabella sat on Emma's bed brushing her long blonde hair two nights later. Nolan sat cross-legged on the reclining sofa near the wall. Isabella just wouldn't stop asking about Hook. She was upset she had missed the beach trip, but her family had her working in the shop since her brother broke his leg. So she was unable to get away.

"Wait a minute, so you didn't even know he was going to show up?" she squealed like it was the best thing she had ever heard. "I can't believe that Nolan didn't tell you he was coming."

"Yeah me either." She threw a look at Nolan. "It would have been nice to be prepared for his arrival." She sat down next to Isabella on her bed and folded her legs beneath her.

"What would you have done Ems, arranged yourself on the blanket for the best first view?" He snorted in amusement. "You did kind of throw yourself at the pirate, not that I blame you, he was H-O-T in only those shorts." He fanned himself in memory. Isabelle sighed wistfully at the description. Emma threw her pillow at him across the room, missing by an embarrassing margin and he laughed in response.

"I wish I could have gone. Next time, I will be there. Besides if Neal will be there—" she paused and blushed, "well he has turned into quite the man if you know what I mean." Emma and Nolan traded a look both thinking the same thing. They could set the two up. Neal hadn't been around Isabella since he had been in the castle since she had been working so much.

"You know he is single." Nolan voiced to Isabella. "He also said his parents have decided to stay another week. So he will be around."

"Then it is settled we need to plan another beach trip." Isabella gushed. Then she looked at Emma and got back on the track of talking about the pirate. Emma held in a groan when she saw the intent in her friend's eyes. "So tell me more. Have you seen him since?" At that question Emma looked down at her hands a moment before looking back up at her friend.

"Uh, no, it isn't like that. He said he would see me when he had the chance and that he would come see me. Basically telling me not to seek him out. So I'm not holding my breath if you know what I mean." She blurted out. Her stomach clenched at the reminder that she was probably just a little fun he was having. Her throat reflexively swallowed as the emotions welled up in her. "He is okay for some fun." She made herself add. Nolan groaned audibly and she looked at him. "What?"

"Ems, you are dense. He is a CAPTAIN of a ship. He has things he has to do. He has been pretty busy every time I've been to the ship. I'm sure he just doesn't want the distraction you would provide. Because believe me when I say he can not focus on anything but you when you are around." Nolan said seriously. She bit her lip in uncertainty at his words. Was that what it was? Was he just busy? Did she really distract him that much? The thought made her feel warm. If that was the case maybe he just needed a reminder.

"Nolan you are so sweet. Thanks for trying to make me feel better." Emma smiled and got up from the bed to give him a hug. "You are the best friend ever!"

"Hey! What am I then?" Isabella objected. She pulled her hair back and frowned at them.

"Aww Izzy you know we love you too." Emma laughed; she came back to the bed and took her place next to her again.

"Want to know what I think?" she asked then continued without an answer from either of them. "I think that you should just walk your cute ass down to the docks and remind him what he is missing."

Emma's eyes went wide at the suggestion. She should. A smile came to her lips as she thought of seeing the pirate again. And it was then that a plan formed. She knew exactly what she was going to do to make him sit up and notice her.

"Tomorrow. I will go tomorrow morning." Tomorrow she would remind him of their connection. Her smile grew at her plans. With any luck, he would never forget about her again.

* * *

Later that night Hook reclined back in his chair, giving off the impression that he was relaxed. That he was only at the tavern for a drink and not on the hunt. He picked up his glass of mead and took a long swallow. Setting it back down he casually looked around the place. Smee sat across from him, mirroring his behavior. They both looked like a couple of friends just catching up. He put on a smile and addressed his friend.

"Now you are sure this was the place that you heard about the Dark One?" he inquired keeping his voice low and the smile on his face. His fingers ran along the line of his hook, he was close to his vengeance, he could feel it. Now he just needed to focus, he couldn't have any distractions.

"I am positive. In fact it was that man over there that was telling tales." Smee nodded his head in the direction of an older man. He was drunk. The smile faded from his lips, his mouth frowning for a moment, his brow furrowed. He had learned long ago that drunken men would make up tales to impress people that would listen. The chance of the man really knowing anything about the Dark One slowly chipped away as Hook watched him. His gestures were wide and he was clearly telling the table a grand tale because a moment later the men all laughed in good humor.

"I am not sure he will yield any real information in his state, do we know where he lodges?" Hook finally said after he watched the man a while.

"Aye Captain, he is on the Santa Rosa. They have been in port for the past 4 days."

Hook leaned forward and said lowly. "If he came in on a ship 4 days ago, how could he possibly know anything about the Dark One being in the city?" It took effort but he kept his tone friendly and his shoulders free of tension.

"He—uh – this is their home port. They go on trading runs for the castle. His wife passed away a few years ago and he has no children." Smee explained with a smile proud that he knew the information before his Captain asked for it.

He let himself slowly return to his reclined position and looked back to the man again. "Do you know the man's name as well?"

"Aye, his name is Rexford."

"Tell me again what he told you." He instructed wanting to hear it again. He picked up his glass and took another long swallow, then placed his hand flat on the table next to it.

"He said that the Dark One lived in the country. That he was not the Dark One any longer, that his curse had been removed years ago. When he—when he –uh—found True Love." Smee stumbled over the last part, probably in remembrance of Hook's outrage that the demon could find true love after taking his love from him. He felt his teeth clench at that part of the story, but kept his temper in. After all he wasn't angry with Smee, never shoot the messenger. "He said that he is a simple man. That he protects the princess with what magic he has left. It was a deal he made for his freedom with Snow and Charming before the princess was born." At the mention of Emma he closed his eyes, his thumb and forefinger went up to the bridge of his nose and pressed lightly. He had been avoiding thinking of his swan since the magical day at the beach with her. She made him feel like a normal man when he was with her. He needed the distance to focus on his revenge. With her around he would never be able to complete it.

"To protect the princess—" Hook mused turning the thought over in his mind. What did Emma need protected from before she had even been born? Why did the demon care for her safety? What was she to him? He needed to find out the answers to those questions. If the demon were protecting Emma would he really kill him? He roughly pushed the thought aside as soon as it came into his mind. She was a means to and end that was all. He couldn't let her get in the way of his vengeance when it was so close. He picked up his glass again and drained the rest of his drink. Then he motioned for another when the barmaid came near again. He threw it back and drained it in seconds.

Smee stared at him in silence. He had watched the change in the Captain since he had gone to the ball. Often he would walk into his cabin to find him staring off into space with the mask he wore that night held in his grip. He pretended not to see his behavior. When it was thrust into his face like right now, it was hard to know how to respond, so he just sat and waited for him to speak.

Hook came back to himself after ordering a fourth glass of mead and draining it the same he had done with the second and third ones. His thoughts were fuzzy on the edges and he was truly relaxed now. He no longer had to fake his reclined position or his smile. He tried to bring back the conversation he had been having with Smee, but all he could picture was green eyes, a smiling face, and long blonde hair. Desire for his swan hit him hard and he thought he could hear her soft moan in his ear. He briefly closed his eyes and imagined her here with him. It was too much. His eyes snapped open and he sat up straight, looking at his friend.

"What is the plan?" Hook asked his friend. Then realized he should be the one with the plan and shook his head with a wry grin. Smee looked around nervously before Hook finished. "I was jesting. Tomorrow I will make a visit to Rexford and determine if he really knows something. We won't learn anything tonight." After he did that, he would find his swan he promised himself. His heart started to beat a little faster at the thought.

* * *

Hook woke from another of his dreams of Emma. They had only become more vivid since he had felt her against him. As if his waking thoughts didn't torment him enough he dreamed of her nightly. He threw the covers off of himself and roughly pulled on his pants and laced them up over his _problem_. They were too tight and uncomfortable, but he needed to focus on other things before thinking of her.

Before he could snap on his hook, his door flew open banging against the wall. His swan was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at him from the doorway. It left him speechless, her look was fierce like she was going to battle. She was fiercely determined. She stepped into his room and closed and locked his door. Her movements were slow as she walked towards him. Hook could feel anger radiating from Emma's body. Had he done something that he didn't remember doing? Had he been that drunk last night?

"I am not someone's toy to just toss aside when they get bored." She growled and poked her finger into his chest. "Blowing me off is not okay. I know we have something between us, there is some kind of connection, you can't deny it."

Ah, so that was what this was about. Not seeing her for the past few days. He felt a grin spread across his face and her glare got stronger. His smirk just served to piss her off. He liked his swan when she was feisty. The need to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless almost took over, but he let her take her anger out on him. He stayed silent as her eyes searched his face. Then she pushed his chest hard with a flat hand and his legs hit his bed knocking him off balance, he fell back.

"I am going to remind you of that connection Killian." She told him as she climbed up onto his bed and straddled him with her long legs. His erection painfully strained against his leather pants. Her hands splayed across his stomach and slowly grazed up to his shoulders. He pulled in a gasp of air when his body demanded he breath again. She sat up straight and flexed her hips into him once her eyes closed slightly and then she leaned over him and trailed kisses along his neck, to his jaw, nipping him a couple times. His arms went around her and ran down to her hips. He tried to press her into him and she resisted reaching down and removing his arms from her and placing them above his head with one hand holding them in place. "Oh no, you don't get to be in control today." She purred nipping at his ear gently.

He held in a groan and tried to lie still to let her do what she wanted. It was a test of his will. When she started running her tongue along his jaw line he moved his head and tried to catch her mouth. His breath was coming hard and he vaguely wondered if he was still asleep. His hips arched into her involuntarily when she bit his neck. Emma then soothed the bite with soft strokes of her tongue.

"Gods." He gasped out as he arched into her for a second time. Hook tried to create friction between their two bodies to help the issue he was dealing with. Her legs tightened on either side of his hips and held him still. She smiled at his pained look. "Please Emma, stop teasing."

A laugh erupted from deep in her throat. He could see she was enjoying this power she had over him. It was dangerous to let her see that she had any hold over him. But he couldn't help himself. "You're not sorry yet, but you will be." She whispered against his lips before kissing him.

He felt himself drowning in her kiss. She tasted phenomenal. He kept his hands where she put them and felt her hands exploring his chest and stomach, grazing his waistband. He tried to arch his hips up again, but she held him in place. "Bloody hell swan." He groaned when she broke off the lingering kiss. She pulled a ribbon of silk from her pocket and tied his arms together securing them to one of the bedposts above his head. He watched her work following her deliberate movements. His erection throbbed painfully in his pants; the slightest touch stimulated him sending shock waves of pleasure and pain through his body. "Please no more teasing." He begged her, his voice breaking.

"No, no more teasing." She laughed and kissed his nose. She rose off of him and the bed, the warmth of her leaving him. His mind tried to comprehend what she was doing, when she turned from his bed and walked to the door. She unlocked it with a click, and then it hit him that she intended to leave him like this.

"Swan." He growled in warning tugging on the silk that held him to the bed. "Don't leave me like this." Emma looked over her shoulder and smiled at him as she opened his door. "SWAN!" he bellowed realizing she was leaving him. His body protested calling out for her. But she only laughed silently as she slipped out and closed the door behind her. He tugged one last time on the restraints before giving up. This was her pay back for ignoring her for the last few days. Hook sighed in defeat and waited for Smee to find him. Wondering how in the hell he would explain this. He was sure his body would never let him ignore her again.

* * *

**A/N ~ I'm so evil. But it is so fun. Next chapter is even better. Reviews?**

**Thank you Angelfan984, I am so happy you beta for me. Of course any errors that appear are mine. I do change things before I end up posting the chapters. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Hook had been tied to the bed for an hour before Smee came to check on him. He had time to calm down and admire Emma's actions. When Smee opened the door, he had a wry smile on his face and he was staring up at the ceiling planning how he would get back at his swan. He was sure she anticipated him doing something, so he would need to catch her by surprise.

"Captain!" Smee exclaimed as he rushed over to him and started to untie his arms from the bedpost. "What—I – she just said she needed to talk to you real quick." Hook chuckled.

"Smee that she did. She told me exactly how she felt about not seeing me. I'm irresistible you see." He laughed in good humor and watched as Smee relaxed and let out a small laugh in response.

"She is a bold lass, Captain. She walked out of here like she had just had a simple conversation with you. Even stopped to talk to Logan and Nolan for a moment. I was just waiting for you to come up to the deck."

"Nolan was here? Is he still around?" Hook asked as an idea formed in his mind. He sat up after being fully untied. He pulled on his shirt and then clicked his hook into place.

"He was still up on deck keeping Logan company, as he completed his work." Smee told him as he followed him from his cabin.

"Splendid." Hook smirked going to find Emma's friend. He caught sight of him as soon as he emerged topside. His long strides carried him over to the pair quickly. "Logan. Nolan. How are you today?" he asked his gaze resting on the man.

"Better than you I would think." Nolan laughed, looking up at him with a smirk of his own on his face. So the man knew what Emma planned. Hook's hand ran through his hair as he looked around at the rest of his crew. All of them were still completing their work completely ignoring them. He raised his eyebrow and cocked his head at Nolan, a slight smile still on his face. "Emma was in high spirits when she left though." He added with another laugh and Logan looked down, his shoulders shaking holding in laughter of his own. Ah, so even his sailor knew what she planned.

His tongue darted out and wet his lips as he contemplated what to say. "She is a feisty woman." He admitted.

"You only got what you deserve. You can't ignore someone like Ems, not when you clearly share something deeper with her. What did you expect pirate?" Nolan laughed looking up at him. Normally being called a pirate had Hook gnashing his teeth together but the joking way that Nolan said it was more like an endearment and didn't have the same biting cut it sometimes did. He found himself smiling at the pair as they laughed at him. Because that was what they were doing, laughing at him.

"Indeed." He nodded his head in agreement. "But now, I'd like to return the favor. I need your help." He told him as he gestured at him with his hook. Nolan grinned and his eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I see she captured your attention again. Her plan worked after all." He joked and an audible laugh left Logan's throat. He glanced at him, but he was still looking at the deck trying to pretend he wasn't in the conversation. His eyes went back to Nolan.

"She never lost my attention, mate. You know that. I've been busy, that is all." His mind flashed to his revenge for a moment before he pushed it to the side. If the rumors were true and the Dark One was just a man now, he had time to complete his revenge. There was no longer a rush. He only had to visit Rexford while he was sober to see how much of his story was truth.

"Oh I know. I told her that too. But you know women, they never listen." Nolan winked and shrugged his shoulders helplessly, like it was something they had in common. "So what do you want help with?"

Hook looked around at his crew before he replied, "I need a way into her room." He paused and looked at Nolan seriously. "Tonight." Nolan smiled at him and Logan's head finally came up a look of shock covered his face. He looked between Nolan and Hook, and then he reached his hand over and covered Nolan's with his.

"Nolan, she will kill you." Logan advised, the laughter gone missing from the conversation.

"She would. Probably push me off of her balcony, would you miss me?" He leaned over and kissed Logan for everyone to see. He supposed the sight wasn't that strange to his crew anymore since Nolan had been hanging around for a while now.

"You know I would." He smiled and squeezed his hand.

Nolan looked back to Hook, a smile still on his face. "If you are serious I can get you in with no one seeing you. I would stay away from the balcony if she were angry to find you in her room…. But I don't think she will be." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation adding the last part like an after thought. Hook smiled. That meant he had the rest of the day to talk to Rexford. They finished up with the small details of where to meet and what time would be good. Nolan said that while they ate dinner it would be the easiest time to sneak him in. Perfect. He left the pair and went with Smee to pay a visit to the man that claimed to know things about the Dark One.

* * *

Emma returned to the castle a grin on her face. She had shocked herself with her boldness. Once the thought had entered her mind the night before she couldn't shake it. He deserved it, she told herself again. Her body hummed in memory. It had taken a lot to leave him begging. But that was what she had wanted, to prove to him that he needed her just as much as she needed him. In her distraction, she bumped into a man that had been walking towards her.

He grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her. "I'm sorry, princess." He told her as he bowed to her in apology.

"Oh no, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"That is a dangerous habit." He replied before he walked away. She turned to watch him walk away in confusion. He must be new to the kingdom because she didn't recognize him. She shook her head and continued on to her favorite tree to continue daydreaming. Her anticipation for Hook's response to her teasing made the butterflies in her stomach start fluttering around.

She settled down on the ground and pulled her book from her bag and tried to concentrate on reading the romantic story. But her mind kept placing Hook and herself as the leads. It broke her concentration when she realized she was doing it. She had really fallen hard, she realized. She closed the book in her lap and instead watched the people in the courtyard go about their business. Neal approached her silently. He sat down next to her.

"You love him don't you?" he asked when he looked over at her. He studied her face and she was sure it was turning a little pink.

"Him?"

"The pirate. The one that was at the beach the other day."

"I barely know him. How can I love someone I don't know?" she forced a laugh and pulled her hair into a ponytail trying to busy her hands.

"Emma, I've known you since we were kids. You might think it is not visible to the world, but I'm not the world. We were friends before I ruined it by telling you I was in love with you." He paused. "It was stupid. I miss your friendship. I watch you with Nolan and know that is what I had with you at one point. Can we just try to be friends again?" he asked earnestly. She did miss his friendship. She felt it at the beach. Her feelings for him were not anything stronger, but she did miss the friendship.

"Yeah… we can try that. But no more talk of love. Yours or anyone else's." She told him with a smile.

"Deal." He said holding out his hand for her to shake. She placed her hand in his and sealed the deal.

They talked about meaningless stuff until Nolan showed up. He walked over to them with a bounce in his step. His eyes shined as bright as his smile.

"You are glowing." Emma told him, smiling at him.

"Logan is just wonderful." He sighed, and then he looked at her from the side of his eye and continued slyly "I saw your pirate too." He laughed wagging his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Yeah?"

"He was all _worked_ up. Logan got a kick out of it."

"What did Emma do now?" Neal asked curiously looking between them.

"Uh, nothing really… Did Ems tell you about Isabella's crush on you?" Nolan inquired trying to change the subject. Emma was thankful, it wasn't something she wanted to try to explain to Neal. Only Nolan got her like that.

"Isabelle?" Neal's voice rose in interest. "Scrawny Izzy?" he laughed using the name he had for her when they were kids.

"Yeah, but she is very curvy now, not so much scrawny." Emma laughed looking at Neal. "She is working at her dad's shop right now actually…"

"The feed shop in town?" Neal asked.

"Yeah, that is the one." Nolan answered. "You should go take her to lunch." He motioned him away with his hands. Neal got up at his suggestion with a small smile on his face.

"I think I will. Catch you guys later!" he waved as he backed away from them.

Nolan watched him leave before turning to her, "Now that he is gone… I've got something to tell you but you have to promise not to kill Me."

"Nolan, what did you do?"

"Aww, Ems who says it is something that I've done?" His head cocked to the side inquisitively.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because since Hook has been here, you are _always_ doing something." She quipped bumping her shoulder into his. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing yet." He paused for dramatic effect and grinned at her. "But I did promise to get Hook to your room tonight, for pay back." He laughed as Emma's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Ems, it is better than him being caught by a guard and getting thrown back into a cell." He reasoned with her. "I just didn't want you to be surprised when you walked in to find a pirate in your room. I mean you have to act surprised though." He looked at her sharply.

"I am going to kill you." She glared at him with narrowed eyes. But she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Emma didn't want Nolan to know that secretly, she was thrilled with his actions.

So her plan worked, she now had his attention. She almost laughed. It had been a bold move, which was not like her at all. But it had paid off! Walking out of his cabin this morning as though she hadn't been affected by kissing and touching him was difficult to say the least. When she came up with her plan she hadn't thought of that side effect. Now she found the thought of Hook in her bedroom a little dangerous and thrilling. "When is he coming?"

"I told him to come at dinner time. It will be the easiest time to get him in without anyone seeing him."

Her stomach flipped with nervous tension. She wasn't sure she would be able to eat dinner thinking of him in her room. At least she could claim she wasn't feeling well and they would leave her be for the evening. She hoped.

* * *

Hook met Nolan and he guided him to Emma's room without issue. Nolan had left him alone in her room shortly after. Now that he was here he was unsure how she was going to react to his presence. "This was a stupid idea," he muttered to himself. He ran his hand along her bed covers, the silk smooth under his hand. He debated with himself where to sit or stand to wait for her arrival. He discarded the idea of the bed and reclined on the sofa to wait for her. Then he stood up and leaned against a bedpost. Moments later he was pacing the floor. What if she screamed and brought the guards in to her room?

He was walking to her bedroom door to leave when the door opened to reveal his swan. She stopped short and inhaled deeply. Her eyebrows rose slightly at the sight of him, but it wasn't quite surprise. Nolan had told her. He should have realized that Nolan's loyalty would always be with Emma, as it should be. His hand came up and grazed his neck. It seemed to be a nervous habit he had developed with her. He dropped his hand and put on a smirk instead.

"Princess, expecting me I see." He mused. "I had wanted my visit to be a surprise." At his words she quickly came into her room and pulled her doors shut and locked them before turning back to face him. Her hands rested behind her flat on the door. His eyebrow came up at her actions. What did his swan have in mind for him? Her tongue darted out to wet the ridges of her mouth but she stayed silent. So he put his hand in his pocket and slowly pulled out the ribbon she had tied him to his bed with. Her eyes went wide in shock and she breathed in like she had been holding her breath. "I came to return your ribbon." He told her as his hook grazed the length of it, while his fingers held it up.

"How thoughtful of you…" she smiled. "What would I ever do without my blue ribbon? I'm surprised you didn't return it at once." She paused and laughed, "that's right you couldn't could you?" she teased him. She had what it took to be a pirate, he found himself thinking again. The last woman he had felt that way about had been Milah. They did have a connection that was deeper, and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to hurt her. He would need to find a way to get his revenge another way. The Evil Queen would have to find someone else to do her dirty work. He wouldn't be the one to hurt Emma or any of her family. The realization that he wouldn't hurt her on purpose had him smiling as the weight of it lifted from his shoulders. He walked towards her. She stayed where she was and challenged him with her stare. Her chin came up silently urging him on.

"Princess, it was a very cruel trick you played on me this morning." Hook told her as he cupped her face with his palm. Her eyes sparkled up at him. He lowered his head slowly to meet hers and stopped a breath away from her lips before whispering. "You just might regret it." Then he pressed his lips to hers. Sweet. Warm. He hadn't been this excited about a closed-mouthed kiss… well he had never been this excited he admitted to himself. And when her hands curled around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair, he didn't see any reason for either one of them to move until they had too.

She pulled back slightly and looked at him. "If that is suppose to make me regret this morning it isn't work-" She whispered against his mouth.

He didn't give her a chance to finish before he was pressing his lips to hers showing her how he would kiss a woman if she was only a lover and not a means to an end. Like he has wanted to kiss her since the first time. Hook's tongue darted hungrily into her mouth drawing hers out. Her hands tangled into his hair once more, her fingers gripping strands of his hair between them. Holding his head to hers and returning his kiss enthusiastically. His hand ran down her side and then back up under her shirt, feeling her bare skin beneath his palm. His fingers flexed on her skin pulling her slightly closer. He could feel the heat of her in the small distance between their bodies. A moan left her lips and he broke off the kiss breathing hard.

"Maybe we should move away from your door love." He suggested his forehead resting against hers.

She let out a small laugh and nodded in agreement. He turned from her and laced his fingers with hers pulling her into the room. She followed, her other hand covering their connected ones.

He turned when they reached the bed and walked her backwards so that her knees were touching the bed. Then he cupped her cheek again. He put pressure on the corner of her lips with his thumb, prodding them apart. The moment she yielded, he sealed his lips over hers, opening wider, deepening the kiss, taking complete possession of her mouth, just as he had always wanted too.

It was an expert kiss, a dominate one, the kiss of a man who knew he was a man, liked being one, and knew exactly what he was doing. It was exactly the kind of kiss she had always waited for, she realized slowly. Until now she hadn't known what she had been holding out for, but now she knew, it was a kiss like this, a kiss that went all the way down to her soul. She moaned under his expertise. If one could feel True Loves kiss this is what it would feel like she hazily thought.

"Gods, Emma, you taste sweet." He purred against her lips. She tasted like vanilla and honey and Hook knew that her mouth was bound to become an addiction of his.

A shiver ran down her back, and she realized she would be very lucky if in the morning she left her room still holding onto her own heart. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth biting it gently, and then he closed his mouth hard over hers. He kissed her like he wanted to devour her. Emma kissed him with equal fervor.

She had no idea how they ended up on her bed. Emma was too wrapped up in the emotions swirling through her.

One moment she was being kissed senseless and the next she was on her back with him pressing her into the bed. His mouth trailing hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He let out a low groan and she answered by arching herself up into him. "Oh god." She gasped out when he added to the friction between them by pressing his hips into hers.

He lifted his body slightly off of her and brought his hand down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up reveling her perfect stomach. His lips followed the skin up as he pulled her shirt away from her skin. When he reached the bottom of her breasts he began to trace a path along the bottom of them, slowly, lingeringly, trying to commit their shape to memory. He exposed one perfect breast to the air of the room and covered the nipple with his warm mouth. Sucking lightly. He heard her suck in a shallow hiss of breath and he moved to the other one. Smiling, he drew her nipple into his mouth as his tongue swirled around it. He felt her hips come off the bed silently asking for more. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and she pressed into his thigh.

"Oh no my lovely swan, not yet." Hook murmured against her skin as he removed her shirt completely and claimed her lips in another searing kiss. Her hands went to his shoulders and she dug her nails into them, arching up to him. He groaned and met her thrust with one of his own. Emma was chipping away at the little restraint that he had left. He was about to give in.

She tugged at his shirt, her hands pressed firmly on his abdomen drawing his shirt up. It was off of him before he even realized her lips had been pulled from his. His hot skin slid along hers, feeling the softness of her body beneath him.

His hand traveled down to her waistband, intent to pleasure her in other ways. He heard a knock coming from her bedroom door before the handle was being tried. He pulled his head back from Emma and her eyes were wide. Her mouth looked thoroughly kissed, her lips slightly swollen and red. She bit her lip and her hands came to his chest gently pushing him off of her.

"Who is it?" She called, her voice cracking. He couldn't help it and he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Honey, I was just coming to see if you are okay. You didn't eat much at dinner. Why is your door locked?" He heard Snow question, her voice muffled through the door.

Emma pushed him harder and more frantically as she reached for her shirt. She pulled it on and then pulled him to the balcony doors. She opened them quietly and pushed him out before she turned and responded to her mom. "I'm fine. Just a minute." She told her, closing the doors softly behind her. Hook watched her go from the shadows of the balcony. His body slowly cooled with the night air. That had been payback, he was sure, he just wasn't sure whose.

* * *

**A/N - Angelfan984 thank you for beta'ing for me. Any errors are completely mine, I'm horrible at keeping things the same.. ;D **

**You guys are completely blowing me away with all the reviews! All the new user names coming out to review AND all of my from the start readers, you guys are the best. I love each and everyone of you. =D I love hearing what you think and I LOVE it when I surprise you. Such fun. Sorry this chapter is a day late, I'm not sure what I was doing yesterday... well besides work. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N - Please note the rating change, for reasons...**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Emma smoothed her hair down and made sure her shirt was in place before unlocking her door and opening it slightly.

"See. I'm fine." She told her mom while blocking the doorway. Her mom studied her face before she indicated she was going to come in. Emma backed away from the door and threw a quick glance at the balcony doors. It was completely dark outside and the reflection of the light from her room was the only thing that could be seen in the glass. She let out an inaudible sigh in relief. Then her eyes fell to her rumpled bed and she spotted Hook's shirt. She swallowed and casually walked over to the bed, while her mom went to sit on a chair. "I was just getting ready for bed, actually." She informed her as she pulled down the covers on her bed far enough to cover his shirt. She prayed her mom hadn't seen it.

"So—" Snow started before pausing uncertainly. Emma looked back at her and her mother adverted her eyes quickly. Did she see it? "I know you have been around Captain Hook, and I just wanted to see how that was going…" she placed her hands in her lap and looked at her daughter intently.

"His name is actually Killian Jones, mom. And things are good. He is…" she trailed off. He is on the balcony actually. She almost laughed at her thought. Her mom would go through the roof. "He is really great. I think I like him a lot."

"Yeah? Is it serious?" She inquired a slight smile on her lips. "Maybe he could come to dinner sometime?"

"Uh… Yeah. I mean maybe. But you know, I really am tired." She stretched her arms over her head and let out a yawn for emphasis.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Snow asked again as she came over to give her a hug.

"Perfect." She assured her. "I'm just tired." Technically that wasn't a lie. She hadn't been sleeping well. Her dreams about Hook had her waking up a bit...bothered in the morning.

"Okay honey, then you get some sleep. See you in the morning." She hugged her tight and then left her alone. Emma waited a few moments before walking over to her door and locking it again. If someone knocked again she would pretend she was asleep. As she turned back to the balcony doors, Hook was slipping back into the room. His eyes were shinning with excitement and he had his trademark smirk on his lips.

"That was close, love."

"You can say that again." She answered as she walked over to him.

"Maybe I should go. I don't really fancy losing my head or my other hand." He admitted with a smile. He brushed a piece of hair off of her cheek and his thumb caressed her jawline.

"No, stay. She won't be back again." Emma moved her head and kissed the tip of his thumb, before she sucked it into her mouth seductively. He watched her lips on his finger and let out a low growl. Where did she learn such things?

"Minx." He purred as he pulled her to him with his hook.

She grasped him around the hips and looked up at him. His mouth came slowly down on hers and their lips danced together. It reignited their desire for one another, turning it into a slow burn. Keeping her lips on his, she slowly walked backwards towards her bed. When her knees hit, she sat down and scooted back a little on to the mattress. She looked up at him seductively under her long eyelashes. Hook followed her, reminding her of a stalking panther. That was exactly what she had thought of him when she had first met him. He was on the prowl and she was his willing prey. She lifted her shirt over her head and discarded it onto the floor.

"Where were we?" she breathed as she pulled him down to her. He slanted his mouth over hers they moved together in a slow rhythm. He teased her tongue with his slow rhythmic thrusts, plunging in and out, and she sucked wildly at his tongue. As if it was another part of him she was trying to capture and take deep inside her. He let her suckle him for a moment, growling soft and low in his throat.

Then he pulled his mouth away trailing kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Leaving little love-bites along the way. He was careful not to leave anything that would be noticeable the next day. Her breath came in tiny gasps and she moaned low. His mouth trailed lower and he sucked her nipple into his mouth until she arched off of the bed. Then he moved to the other one doing the same.

"If this is pay back Killian, I may just tie you up all the time." She groaned huskily. He paused looking up at her. His tongue darted from his lips and he smiled evilly.

"Och love, do you want me to tease you like you did me?" He whispered between kisses. "I could tie you to your bed for someone to find. Like you did me."

Emma shook her head no as he nipped at her skin and then licked it lightly. The thought of her parents or Marie finding her tied to her bed made her flush.

"Well then you are in luck, because I am not in the mood to tease you in that way anymore." He purred as he came back up to kiss her lips again. His hand cupped her breast gently and tweaked her nipple until she arched up again. "Not completely at least. I still plan on teasing you."

"Teasing me how?" She gasped out at the feel of his scruff against her cheeks.

His hand drifted down over her stomach to her waistband. "Like this-" Emma's blood pulsed where she craved his touch the most. He lowered his head to her breast once more. His unshaven jaw gently abraded her sensitive skin. He started with licking with slow and lazy erotic strokes of his tongue. He teased her nipples turning his head from one to the other, sporadically taking little nips below the hard pink points. "-And this." He purred against her skin.

Her breast felt heavy and ached from the strokes of his tongue. She wanted more, the pinching and rolling of his fingers, the rake of his teeth against her sensitive skin. Most of all she wanted his mouth closed firmly over them, hot and hard and demanding. He was a master of foreplay.

"Mmm, what else?" she groaned out as he cupped her breast in his hand before running it down her side.

She arched her back urging him on. Emma needed more. His hand rested on her waistband but went no further. His mouth continued to tease her. She was so turned on that she was achy, needy with lust and want. She let out a low moaned "Please." She wasn't positive what she was asking him to do, but she knew it was more than this.

His lips curved into a smile against her hot skin and he let out a throaty laugh as he looked up at her face. It had never been like this with Justin, but what did she expect? Killian was a man, not a boy.

"Just what are you expecting my little swan?"

Hook's mouth moved lower slowly. He trailed wet kisses down her stomach. A few moments later a soft and wicked laugh escaped him and she felt his teeth tug on the string that tied her breeches closed. Using his hand, he pulled them away from her. He tugged gently as her pants came down inch by inch. "Maybe this?" He teased and she responded with a low moan. His mouth followed her pants down her long legs, kissing each inch of exposed skin till they were finally off of her beautiful body. His shaft pulsed painfully in his pants, straining towards her. She let her legs fall open exposing sex to him fully and a groan burst from his chest. His heart beating louder to his ears at her openness, her complete wantonness, for him.

He stood at the edge of the bed and looked down at her a moment. Her hand grazed along her stomach under his gaze and down to her wet sex, her fingers touched her clit and moved slowly, her hips came up off the bed at her own touch.

"Please." she purred up at him.

The beauty before him had totally bewitched him. Hook's hand went to his own tied pants and he swiftly undid them as his patience snapped. He pushed them from his hips and they fell to the ground, exposing his hard cock to her eyes. He was impressive and Emma found herself licking her lips in anticipation.

"Hook or no hook?" he inquired holding up his hooked hand. His other hand distracting her as it ran the length of him.

"I want all of you. Please, Killian." Emma begged, needing the friction she knew he would create.

"Say it again." He demanded as he climbed back onto the bed next to her.

"I want all of you—" she breathed as her hand found his hard manhood and she mimicked his movements of moments before.

"No, the other part." Hook groaned as his hips flexed into her hand.

"Please. Killian." And he crushed his lips to hers exploring her mouth with his tongue. The thrusts of his tongue the same rhythm as her hand on him. His hand spread her legs wider and found her clitoris. He rubbed gentle circles with his thumb and inserted a finger into her. She moved on his hand with the same movement as her hand on him. A soft low moan escaped her mouth as her orgasm crashed over her. "Oh God." She cried out breaking away from his kiss.

Hook was over Emma in an instant and he slowly guided himself into her. She put her legs around him drawing him closer. He rocked his hips in a slow motion, letting her get accustom to him. Then she flexed her hips up taking him all the way inside her. She was full of him, part of him, her body melted around him, making them one. It was incredible.

Then he began moving! Slowly easing out, inch by inch, leaving her wanting. Empty. Achy. Before he slowly filled her again. Pushing into her silky warmth. Her fingers trailed her nails down his back and she gripped his butt in her hands trying to push him into her as she arched up. But he resisted. A low laugh left his throat.

"Let's not rush this, love." Hook murmured into her ear, as he licked her earlobe slowly and pulled it into his warm mouth. Keeping his movements slow. She writhed deliriously beneath his sensual assault. His hand came between them finding her nub with his thumb and making gentle light circles as he continued his thrusting. Then faster and more firmly, teasing her to another orgasm. Then he backed off again, rubbing lightly around her clit without actually grazing it. "Do you like this teasing Emma?"

"Mmmmhhh… Killian… ooohhh… that feels so good." Emma gasped out. Then his thumb flicked over her sensitive clitoris and her hips came off of the bed. A cry left her lips. His hips started to move faster, meeting her hips with thrusts of his own. He groaned and bit her shoulder. Pain mingled with pleasure and she crashed over the edge.

Hook couldn't hold back any longer. With two last powerful thrusts he pulsed inside her. His own release hitting him hard, his mouth gentled on her shoulder and he kissed the pain away. "Emma" he sighed against her. He rolled to his side pulling her with him still firmly inside her. He reached for the covers and pulled them over them before they slept for a while, legs tangled together, breath mingling.

* * *

Hook sat against the wall, on the floor watching Emma sleep peacefully on the bed. He was trying to digest what he was feeling for her. Their lovemaking had been powerful. That was what it was. It wasn't a simple fucking. It was so much more. He could feel that much at least. His mind tried to compare her to Milah, but he couldn't even bring her face to mind. She was slipping from him and slowly being replaced in his mind with the face of Emma. Or maybe he was letting her memory go. Maybe he was ready to live again. He had been watching from the sidelines for more years than he could count. Never joining in fully, until her. She changed him, got under his skin, and touched his soul. He had thought he didn't have a soul anymore. But now he knew differently.

He drew in a breath as she stirred on the bed. His eyes shot to her face. Her hand came out to feel the bed next to her, searching for him. She ran her hand slowly back and forth keeping her eyes closed. Her eyes opened when she didn't find him. Hook watched her silently looking at the empty space, before her eyes found him. A sparkle entered them as she rose up on an elbow revealing her perfect breasts as the blanket fell from her. He felt his body automatically respond to the view as Emma glanced down at his naked body.

"What are you doing over there?" she asked, her voice full of sleep. Her hand patted the bed next to her. "Come back to bed."

"Are we sure that is a good idea?" He murmured, unsure he wanted to get closer to this siren.

"Do I need to come to you Killian?" She purred as she sat up prepared to do just that.

"No beautiful, stay where you are, you're perfect." He told her his mind made up, he would get closer to her, and she was good for him. He may not be good for her, but there was no question that she made him want to be better, for her.

He bit his lip before his tongue darted out to wet them. Then he got to his feet and walked back to the bed. With each step, his shaft grew in anticipation at the thought of being inside of her again. Her eyes watched him hungrily. She reached for him when he climbed back into bed. Her arms went around him and she pulled him into a hug. His arms circled her and he just held her. His heart beat wildly inside his chest. He heard her sigh in happiness as she snuggled closer. Then her lips were on his chest, trailing love-bites along his collarbone before reaching his neck and lazily licking the hollow where his shoulder met his neck, she caught the tendon between her teeth and she bit down.

He sucked in a hissing breath and tipped his head back to allow her greater access to his neck. She mimicked his actions from earlier kissing up along the stubble on his jaw line to his lips. Her teeth came down on his lower lip before drawing it into her mouth and sucking gently. He growled and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands explored his body freely as they kissed. Her nails trailed paths of fire in their wake.

She took him in her hand and pushed him onto his back. Emma threw one leg over him and settled herself on top of him and guided him into her ready and waiting wetness. Heat engulfed him. Her head fell back and her hands rested on his chest. She sat astride him, her breasts swaying with her movements. She was so beautiful; a man could come just watching her.

Bloody hell, she was magnificent!

Her pink nipples puckered and her nails flexed into his chest. She increased her rhythm. Her head still relaxed back, her hair brushing his thighs with every thrust. Hook brought his 'hands' up and traced her nipples with fingers and hook alike. They puckered more and she ground her hips into his more frantically. A loud groan escaped him as she took her pleasure on him. He resisted the urge to flip her over onto her back and take her fully. A part of him got off on watching Emma take control of him. His hand wrapped around her neck and so he could pull her closer to him. He sucked her nipple into his mouth. He bit down on it letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin. She purred low in her throat. The pain mixed with the pleasure and threatened to overwhelm her, Emma's body flexed around him as she continued to ride him.

"Emma… Gods Emma…Please love!" He exclaimed as she pushed him towards his impending orgasm. Her own orgasm pulsed around him, her cries falling from her lips. Her release triggered his own and his body shook with the intensity of it. Emma collapsed onto him, sweaty, limp and sated.

She rose up slightly and kissed him slowly. Tiny kisses. He laughed and held her tightly. His Swan. His eyes drifted closed unwillingly as she nuzzled his neck. He fell asleep peacefully with her cradled in his arms.

* * *

**A/N - Eeekk.. Thanks for reading. =D Reviews? I just love hearing what you all think. The responses is the best part of writing for me. Love you all. **

**Angelfan984 your favorite chapter is now posted.. hope you enjoyed the slight changes I made, thanks for being the best beta ever!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Emma woke to the feeling of warm arms enveloping her and the sun shining in through her balcony doors. Her room was bright. It was much brighter than when she normally woke up for the day. Shock ran through her that no one had come looking for her yet. No mom or dad. Not even Nolan or Marie. She stretched gingerly and felt muscles she hadn't used in forever protest. Between her legs was tender from all of the lovemaking they had shared. His hook rested on her stomach just above her navel. Hook's other arm laid under her with his hand cupping her breast in sleep. She felt her nipple tighten slightly when she noticed the touch. Her hips pressed back into him once before she stopped herself.

They couldn't stay in bed like this. Someone would come to find her soon. She had probably missed her sparing lesson. Although it was more practice now and less of a lesson, she never missed it. Her dad would be the one to come. And that would not end well.

With that thought, she started to pull away from Hook. She gently picked up his hook and removed it from her stomach and rolled out of his arms. He protested softly in his sleep, his brow furrowed and she watched his arm flex as if to hold on to something. She watched his sleeping form as she dressed silently. Her shock at waking and finding him still in her bed and realizing he didn't sneak out in the middle of the night still coursed through her. It made her heart go soft with love.

Her heart was no longer her own. And she wondered if True Love might just be real, because if it was this pirate must surely be hers. She leaned over him and kissed his lips softly, the gentle touch of a butterfly against his mouth. His hand snaked up to tangle into her hair as he pulled her lips more fully against him. He deepened her soft kiss, his tongue drawing hers out to dance with his for a moment. She pulled back and he protested with a low growl.

"We don't have time. They will notice I'm missing soon and then come looking for me."

His eyes opened lazily and a smile formed on his perfectly kissable mouth. "Oh, my love, how I wish that wasn't true." Her heart skipped a beat when he called her _his_ love. Warmth raced through her body.

"Well it is! Now get up. We have to figure out how to get you out with out being seen." She swatted at him. When all she really wanted to do was kiss him again.

Hook sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed revealing his scared perfection. Someday she would trace each one of those scars with her tongue and kiss them away. His cock stood at attention and her hand reached out to graze it. His hand shot out to stop her from stroking him. He held her wrist still.

"Love—" he breathed "I don't think that is the kind of _up_ you are referring too." Her hand let go reluctantly of his member and Emma smiled wickedly.

"Maybe you need something to remember me by…" she teased as she went to her knees and drew him all the way into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his head once before she stood back up and stepped out of his reach.

"Bloody hell, swan. I can't forget you. No matter how hard I try. Don't you get it? I've tried to get you out of my head. It hasn't worked. I'm not even sure I want to get you out anymore." He admitted as his hand came up to run through his hair. One of her eyebrows rose at his statement. Not sure if it was a compliment or an insult as her arms crossed defensively over her chest.

"Well considering what we just shared, I don't think you can deny our connection anymore." At least she hoped that he couldn't. Hook looked up at her.

"Aye, there is a connection. That is for sure." He purred as he stood up and pulled on his pants. But she was sure his words referred to the physical, not the emotional one. He may not love her yet, but maybe he would someday. She would let him put up his wall, just for now.

"Okay, so here's the thing. Early in the morning there are guards in the halls waking for the day, but it is later than that now, so hopefully they will all be awake. I'm going to sneak you out through the servant quarters. Which means we need to go towards the back of the castle to their stairs. But let me check the hallway first. Stay right here." She pointed at him as he picked up his discarded shirt and pulled it over his head. He nodded his head in agreement, a smile on his lips. The ability to be sneaky would serve her well as a pirate. Emma went to the door, unlocked it and stepped out into the hall closing it behind her. It was empty. Thank god. She walked a little ways down the hall in both directions to make certain before she went back to get Hook.

He silently followed her out of the castle without incident. Once they were outside the walls he pushed her against one and kissed her. The passion in the kiss left her breathless and wanting. He pulled back slightly, his hand grazed the side of her breast through her shirt and he mouthed, "Remember me swan." Then he turned to leave, his stride long and cocky as he walked down the road towards the docks, leaving Emma breathing hard. Her eyes followed him until he was no longer in sight.

* * *

Hook arrived at the busy docks. Mr. Smee was waiting for him. He had planned to be back last night, so the man was probably worried. He smiled broadly at him and patted him on the back.

"What is it Smee?" he cheered, his good mood evident for everyone to see.

"I had thought you had run into trouble Captain." He explained returning his smile. "I learned some new information last night."

Hook's eyebrow shot up in curiosity. "Indeed?"

"Aye, I found out who told the guards that you were in on the kidnapping."

"Go on."

"The man's name is Justin. As soon as you left the area villagers, he approached the guards telling them that you had been part of it, but that the princess had gotten away." He paused as he watched Hook take in the information before he added the part he thought might make the Captain's good mood fade. "He is also the man that people told me was sleeping with the princess." He swallowed, but Hook only blinked once and looked at him.

"So you are telling me, that the same man that slept with the princess is also the same man that tried to frame me for trying to kidnap the princess?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Interesting." He voiced as another of the puzzle pieces fit smoothly into place. He vaguely wondered if he was the same man that broke Emma the first time. "Where can I find this man, to – question him?"

"He stays in the village. I have not located his home yet. But I will." Smee promised.

"Outstanding!" he smiled still in good humor. He wasn't sure anything could take his newfound happiness away right now. What had occurred last night had injected new life into Hook. He wouldn't call it love, not just yet, but it could be love if he allowed it to grow.

"What did you learn from Rexford?" Smee questioned taking him back to only the day before. Had it only been one night? It had felt so much longer that he had been in her arms.

"What you told me is true. The Dark One as I knew him is no more. He is a man with magic. Some say it is still quite strong. While others say it has faded away. Rexford claims he is still as strong as he had been as the Dark One. That True Love has only aided in making him stronger." He paused and remembered the rest. "He also told me that him and his family live a quiet life in the country, on the other side of the enchanted forest. They rarely come to the castle anymore. He doesn't know why but since Emma's 18th birthday he has come to the castle less."

"What will your next move be then Captain?"

"I will follow them when they leave the castle and take care of him then." Until then he could spend time with Emma, learning more about the lass. He could get to know her without the distraction of his revenge and the need to deceive her. Going to his cabin after dismissing Smee, he washed up and changed his clothes before heading back to the castle to court his swan.

* * *

"Emma, honey! You look well rested." Her mom gushed as soon as she came back out to the courtyard after getting cleaned up. Nolan and Isabella were leaning against the fence for the sparing yard and Nolan turned at her mom's comment. His eyes took in her face and he smirked. She knew a comment was coming she would want to kill him for.

"Maybe you should get that much sleep all the time Ems, you are positively glowing."

She hugged her mom and glared at Nolan over her shoulder. "I'm feeling much better." She told her mom with a smile.

"Your dad wanted to wake you, but I told him to let you sleep, you looked like you needed it last night." She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes. It had her second-guessing that her mom might know and she felt her skin flushing.

"Uh, yeah. I did. Need it that is. The sleep. It was good." She stumbled over her words awkwardly and her mom gave her a secret smile. God. She knew. She had to know. Emma's eyes frantically found Nolan and he grinned wide. Had he _told_ her mother? No he wouldn't do that. He was just catching on that she knew too.

"Are you up to sparing? Your dad waited for you." Snow smiled again and brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. Then her hand paused and he gaze went to Emma's neck. Emma froze. Then her mom started moving again like she hadn't seen the love mark Hook had left on her. And Emma took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, that is what I'm here for actually." Then she went over to her father and drew out her sword. "Ready dad?" she inquired seconds before she lunged. He easily blocked the move he had taught her and they spared for a while. Her focus was completely on her father. After they were finished she was breathing harder and a light sheen of sweat coated her skin. She glanced over to the fence and saw Hook leaning on it watching them. He stood next to Nolan and smiled when her eyes landed on him.

Snow stood back from the fence her eyes ever-watchful going between her daughter and the pirate. They had that connection. The True Love one, she could see it. She wasn't sure if they sensed it yet, but it couldn't be far off if the way they stared at each other was any indication. Her gaze went to her husband and he was watching them too. His brow furrowed in that way she loved to kiss away. Their baby was all grown up.

"Princess." Hook called, "I can teach you a thing or two about sword fighting you don't know." His voice was teasing and she smiled at the challenge. Not even Nolan could beat her at sword fighting, her father had taught her well. Nolan was an expert with the sword; his extra senses aided him with his fighting.

"You think you can beat me? I thought you learned your lesson the other day at the beach." She flirted back at him. Nolan started laughing.

"Actually Ems, you lost the race. I remember." Nolan added helpfully smiling at Hook in conspiracy. Oh it was like that now, was it? Were they buddies now? She laughed and beckoned Hook onto the sparing field.

"I will go easy on you lass." He murmured with a smirk. Her father backed away from them watching them closely. Ready to protect his daughter if he thought he needed to.

"Pft. You don't need to go easy on me, you won't beat me."

"Well, if it's all the same I would rather not hurt you, love." With that he struck and she blocked. His hooked hand came up and caught her leg knocking her to the ground. Her breath left her in a whoosh. He was over her with his hook and sword holding hers in place. He slowly lowered down the length of her sword as he said. "I normally prefer to do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back." Her mind flashed to the night before and she almost dropped her sword. He did not just say that to her in front of her father. Her eyes glanced in his direction but it seemed he hadn't heard Hook's comment. Her feet came up and she kicked him off of her and jumped to her feet her sword still clutched in her hand. "Not bad." He commented getting to his feet with a grin.

They spared some more, the clang of sword against sword ringing through the courtyard. A crowd started to gather at the fence and sweat ran down the side of her face. He got her on her back again, her sword knocked away from her before she gave in and admitted he had beat her.

"You win." She gasped. He chuckled and got to his feet, he held his hand out to her to help her up.

"I told you I could teach you a thing or two. Maybe I can train with you." He suggested with a look at her father. As though he was asking silent permission. Her father nodded once before going to her mother's side.

Nolan came out on the field with a towel held in his hand. He offered it to her with a smile. "Looks like you've met your match, huh Ems?"

"Yeah, it does look that way doesn't it." She smiled and looked at Hook. He took the towel she offered him after she had wiped her face and he did the same.

"Walk with me?" Hook asked hopefully and she nodded before lacing her fingers with his and walking past her parents and the gathered crowd out into the courtyard.

* * *

**A/N - A little fluff for you guys before things really get serious. lol Thanks for reading! Love you all! Thank you to my beta Angelfan984, as always you are amazing! **

**Just to let you all know Angelfan984 and I have combined our minds and are co-writing a story. I am insanely proud of it so far and it would be amazing if you all could read it and let us know what you think. It is called 'Love Through the Looking Glass' you can find it here: s/9600265/1/Love-Through-the-Looking-Glass**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Hook pulled Emma close into his side and wrapped his arm around her. They walked in companionable silence until they were on the walking bridge they talked on the other day. He pulled her to a stop and faced her. There was something he had to get off of his chest.

"Emma, love. I really care for you. It was more than just sex last night for me. Although the sex was great and more would be accepted." He winked at her with a flirty grin. "I want to know you, in here." He tapped the side of her head. "The need to know you is driving me crazy. I want to know what makes you laugh and smile. Like what is your favorite food? What is your favorite thing to do? What are your dreams? What was your childhood like?"

"Wow." She responded shocked by his list of questions as well as him admitting he wanted to know those things. It had also warmed her to know that last night had meant something to him. He smiled sheepishly realizing he had gotten carried away with his questions. "Maybe we could start with the first one?"

"Aye my swan, start with which ever one you like." He grinned and brushed her hair back from her face where the light breeze had blown it. His movements paused when he saw the love mark on her shoulder just barely visible from her shirt. "Och, love I'm so sorry, I was so careful." His fingers grazed over the mark as his eyes downcast on her neck.

"Don't worry about it." She shrugged off his comment and started to walk again, a touch of color coming to her cheeks. She was so beautiful; he would never get enough of being around her. "Now lets see… my favorite food, strawberries those are my favorite, the large sweet ones." She licked her lips and smiled up at him. Hook managed to suppress an internal groan at the thought of Emma wrapping her lips around a strawberry and him licking the juice off her chin. He added it to the list of things he knew about her. As well as started putting a plan together that involved strawberries. He almost chuckled. "Your turn. What is your favorite food?"

_You._ "My favorite food—hmmm – I love a very sweet pastry, you can't find here. It is called baklava." At her questioning look he explained what it was. "It has thin layers of pastry filled with crushed nuts and sweetened with honey. It is quite sticky but well worth the taste. I wish I had some to share with you."

"Hmm. Interesting. Okay, my favorite thing to do. I enjoy anything that gets me out of the castle, like horseback riding, the beach, and hunting. I love adventure. I haven't had a lot of adventure in my life but what I have read about has captured my imagination. I especially love ships. The ability to just sail away and face adventure head on." She shivered. "There is just something freeing about it. You know?" He nodded knowing exactly what she meant. It was part of why he loved being the Captain of the Jolly Roger. His arm went around her again and his hand slowly glided along her arm from elbow to shoulder and back. To take her on his ship, out into open water just to see her face would be amazing. It was something he hadn't even known he craved.

"You want to know my favorite thing? Is that how this is going to work?" he asked when she didn't go on. At her slight smile and nod he pulled her to him and kissed her lightly, before he pulled back and told her. "I have found recently that living is my favorite thing… I couldn't have said the same a short time ago." A crease formed on her forehead and her eyebrows drew together. Maybe he shouldn't have been so open with that one, he thought belatedly.

"What changed?"

He met her serious green eyes and smiled. "You." Hook told her simply. Emma's breath drew in and she studied him. "Now it's your turn again. Tell me about your childhood, I think you already told me your dream. You want adventure and freedom."

"My childhood… I was surrounded by love, I still am. My father taught me everything he knew. I didn't know until recently that it was because there was a threat of a curse on me by the Evil Queen. Although I would hope that he would have taught me all that stuff even with out the curse hanging over our heads. If she had cast it I would have been sent to a far off land, alone. But growing up I didn't know that. I thought it was normal, until I was older and realized that my friends had a lot of freedoms I didn't. Then I blamed it on me being a princess. When I stopped believing that I just felt restless and trapped." She told him with a humorless laugh. His attention had caught on the fact that the Evil Queen had been trying to get revenge for a very long time. Turning it over in his head he found he wanted to know more. He started to walk again and she fell into step next to him.

"The Evil Queen wanted to cast a curse on you. When you were but a child? Why would she do that? I mean apart from the Evil part of her name," he laughed at his own lame joke.

"I just found out about the curse, but I know that my mom was her step daughter. She had saved my mom when she was little from an out of control horse, and then she married the king. My mom said that she blamed her for the death of her love. But my mom was only 9 when he died, I don't know what she could have done as a child that would have killed someone. Then my mom was forced from the palace as a fugitive, she lived as a bandit until she met my dad. They fell in love and as they say the rest is history."

He pulled her in for a hug. It seemed that he couldn't get enough of touching her.

That was not the impression of a story he had gotten from the Evil Queen. If a child had caused the death of her love, it was not the same at all as The Dark One killing Milah by ripping her heart out in front of him. He was glad to be done with the Queen. Although she did not yet know he was not going to help with her revenge, he would tell her when she showed up again.

Emma pulled back slightly. "I've got a game we can play. It was a game Nolan and I use to play when we were children. You tell me five things about yourself, four of them being a lie, and one the truth. Then I have to tell you which one I think is the truth. I will go first if you want." His interest was peaked and he looked down at her and smiled.

"Aye, I will play."

"Good. Okay, one, I once had a crush on Nolan," he couldn't believe that one. His eyebrow rose as he grinned down at her.

He laughed and responded, "Lie."

She smiled "two, I've never been in love before."

He thought for a second on that one before he said "Another lie." All girls fancied themselves in love with their first and he had learned about Justin from Smee.

She laughed happily that he was playing along so well. "Three, I hate cats, especially wild ones."

He cocked his head at her before saying simply "Lie. Aren't you supposed to tell at least one truth?"

"Four, I don't believe in True Love." She told him with out hesitating.

"Now that is the truth, you told me before you didn't believe in it." _Sadly. _Where had that thought come from?

She only smiled and finished. "Five, I've fallen completely in love with a pirate."

"Lie?" he asked unsure, hoping it was not a lie. Not completely sure why he wanted it to be the truth. At the same time he fully hoped it was a lie, to be in love with him could be dangerous. If she ever found out why he had started to pursue her in the first place it would break her. He was sure of it.

"Your turn." She sang, not confirming any of his answers.

"I don't think I like this game." He released her, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at her.

"You are no fun." She laughed, went up on her tiptoes and kissed his pouting mouth. "Okay then tell me, did you always want to be a pirate?"

Before he answered, he walked them over to a small grassy area slightly out of the way. Then he sat down and pulled Emma down next to him. He studied her face wondering how he should answer, or how she would react to his answer.

"It has never crossed my mind not to be a pirate, to be honest. I enjoy the sea with the wide openness of it and freedom you have from everything put what is on the ship with you. If you have a good crew the time can be quite pleasant." He told her thoughtfully, "So aye love, I would always want to be a pirate or at least out at sea in some way." Her brows drew together as she digested his words and accepted them for what they were. "Can you see yourself being a pirate, lass?" he asked playfully. He got the intended result when she laughed at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I think I would love the adventure, but I would miss my friends, my family." She sighed wistfully. Her eyes had taken on a far away look in her contemplation. His feelings for her only grew with each word she spoke. It had been lust for her that had drawn him to her, but it is all of her that was keeping him here. The need to know all of her consumed him as much as his revenge had ever done, maybe more.

Hook decided at that moment that he would protect her. Even from him if he had to. He leaned back on his elbows and watched her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at him. He wanted to pull her into his arms right there and kiss her like he had last night. The mixture of lust and whatever this new feeling was mingled inside him and it was almost too much.

"Gods, Emma you are so beautiful." He lowered his voice. "My own personal angel come to save me from hell."

* * *

**A/N - Sorry this is being posted late.. I was on vacation this weekend and lost track of time. Enjoy the fluff.. it won't last I'm sure. *insert evil grin here***

**Angelfan984 thank you for continuing to beta this story for me. =D Your the best. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The next day, Emma woke up happier then she had ever felt. Her and Hook had talked for hours, until Nolan had come over to join them. She had almost resented him in a very childlike way when he showed up, but it was clear that Nolan and Hook had grown a friendship too. It was good to see that the two people she cared for most really liked each other. The three of them had talked and laughed until it was time for dinner. Hook had excused himself claiming he had business he needed to attend to. But she was sure that he didn't want to share an awkward dinner with her father

Stretching languidly, she felt herself smile. Today she was going to surprise Hook on his ship. He hadn't said if he was busy or not, but if she made it over there early enough maybe she could catch him before he had to do anything. She threw off her covers and quickly got ready for the day.

When she passed the dining hall, her mom called out to her "Emma, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Emma looked into the hall and saw her mom sitting at the table with her breakfast. She skidded to a halt and darted into the room quickly.

"Good morning mom. I was just going to meet Nolan." She felt the words tumble from her mouth before she had even decided to say them. Why had she hidden the fact she was going to find Hook?

"Oh, Nolan—he is who has you in such a hurry this morning?" Snow's laugh fell from her lips. The soft gentle one that she used when she didn't believe what she had just been told.

Emma swallowed nervously before admitting "Actually no. I was going to see Killian. I don't know why I didn't want to tell you. I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I was young and newly in love once. You remind me of myself after I found Charming. Rushing off to find him." She sighed and smiled up at her. Emma stared in shock at her mother. _She understood, really understood_, Emma thought. "At least eat this on the way. And don't think you won't be telling me all about him later." Snow held out a piece of fruit for her. She reached across the table and took it from her hand with a grateful smile.

"Thanks. You're the best."

* * *

When Emma arrived at the ship, it was empty. It reminded her of the first time she had came down here to see it. The ship had been silent that morning as well. She walked up the plank and stepped lightly across the deck. Her footfalls sounded silent to her own ears as she made her way down to Hook's cabin. The excitement of seeing him again built in her chest.

As Emma approached the door to his cabin she could hear gentle snoring coming from the other side. She smiled to herself as she opened the door quietly. Hook's snoring stopped when the door opened, but he still appeared to be asleep. The mattress gave a little under her weight as she climbed up onto the bed. She slowed her motions as he moved slightly; her eyes studying his face wondering if he was still sleeping. His breath was steady and his face was relaxed, she let out her breath in a soft sigh. Good he was still asleep. She grinned.

She let out a squeal in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her under him. Hook moved so quickly he had Emma pinned under his very bare body, before she knew what was happening. He smirked down at her.

"You little Minx, I knew you were in my room as soon as the door opened." He said his voice full of sleep and something that reminded her of sensual delights.

"I was hoping to sneak up on you and surprise you." She laughed as his lips came down on hers. The warmth of his mouth melted into hers and she let out a small moan as her hands tangled into his hair.

"It is hard to sneak up on me, love. I'll tell you what, next time I will let you sneak up on me." He chuckled against her mouth. Spreading tiny kisses along her lips.

"I will hold you to that, pirate!" Emma said as she placed her hands on his hard shoulders and pulled him down to her. He wrapped his hand into her luxuriant mass of blonde hair and coaxed her closer still. Their lips moved in a sensual dance. God this felt so good, Emma thought. It had only felt like this with him. Her heart picked up it's beat and a low moan left her throat. What was it about his kisses? They were enough to leave her wanting so much more.

"That's it, love. Kiss me." He murmured. Fiercely his mouth descended to hers and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. She could feel the heat of his swollen manhood as he moved against her.

"Please." She gasped out. Emma had so little patience when it came to him.

"You are so lovely, so desirable," he whispered, pushing her shirt up over her pert breasts. Then he lifted it over her head and discarded it onto the floor. His lips traveled down her neck leaving small nips along the way across her shoulders, before he took each pink nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. "I will never be able to get enough of you." Her stomach flipped at his words, she had never wanted something to be true so much. _Please let his words be true_, she prayed.

Her fingers tangled into his hair as her other hand drifted down to his shaft and grasped him in her hand. She started a slow stroking over his silken skin. He moved out of her reach and started spreading kisses down her torso. His hand moved to the tie on her breeches and started to work it free.

"My Swan, I love you." He breathed against her ribcage. Her breath caught and she wasn't sure she heard his words correctly. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He told her as he spread kisses along her hips and across her navel. Oh god, she had heard him correctly.

"Oh Killian, I love you too!" She moaned as his hand found her clitoris. His mouth followed his hand shortly after and he drew her into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the swollen nub. He started to hum low and the vibration sent pleasant shock waves along her spine. Her hips came up off the bed silently begging him for more. "I want—" she gasped.

"You want love? Tell me what you want."

"Oh fuck!" she groaned as he nipped her sensitive spot with his teeth. "Let me return the favor… Oh god." Emma pulled lightly on his hair to bring him up to her face. Then she flipped him onto his back laughing at his look of shock. She slid down to his swollen manhood and licked the bead of moisture from the tip before taking him fully into her mouth. Her motions mimicked his from moments before. A low moan came from Hook's throat and she smiled around him. His hand grasped her hip and pulled her over to his mouth. He took her clitoris into his warm mouth and the sensation of his mouth on her as she took him into hers almost pushed her over the edge. She groaned around him sending vibrations down the length of him.

"Emma, love, I am not going to last much longer if you keep doing that with your mouth." Hook warned her. His hips left the bed slowly; he pushed himself with short little thrusts into her waiting mouth. His tongue matched his movements entering her and her head swam. Fingers gripped her hip and she rode out the storm of her orgasm. He followed her with his own, shooting his essence down her throat. She swallowed and sucked him gently as he spent himself completely. Before she climbed back up next to him and cuddled into his side content.

Hook kissed her nose and he tucked her closer to his body. "This is where you belong, love."

A sigh of happiness left her, "I never thought I could be this happy. When I first met you, danger radiated off of you and I was drawn to that and repelled at the same time. I knew you could hurt me. Not physically, I didn't fear that, but in my heart. I'm glad I was wrong." Her eyes met his, he smiled down at her but his smile didn't seem to reach his eyes. "What? Is there something you are not telling me?"

"No my love. I am just glad fate brought us together. If I hadn't gone to the ball I may have never laid eyes on you."

"How did you know about the ball?" Emma inquired as she rose up on her elbow to look down at him curiously. "I've always wondered."

"I received an invitation. Is there another way?" Hook chuckled as he smiled at her. He didn't add that it had arrived onto his ship by the way of magic. She had no need to know that just now.

"But how? Your ship only arrived on the day of the ball. I saw it from my balcony that night."

"You must have just missed it. We were here for a day or two before the ball." He shrugged as though it didn't matter. She relaxed back into him taking his words for truth, even though she never missed a new ship in the harbor.

"I suppose it is possible. Maybe." Emma replied wanting to believe what he said. But in the back of her mind she wondered what he could be keeping from her. "Are you busy today?" She asked changing the subject.

"I am." He said his voice full of regret before a grin spread across his face and he added. "I am busy. I will be spending the whole day with my love, if she is willing."

"I guess that depends on who your love is." She grinned playfully at him.

"You Emma, and no other." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fully before laying her beneath him and making slow and passionate love to her.

**A/N - Thank you for reviewing so much, it really lets me know how you guys are taking my story. The response has been beyond amazing and I am humbled so much by it. Hugs and Kisses. =D**

**Angelfan984 Thanks a million times for beta'ing, I love the friendship that has come from it. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Emma retraced her steps from the past few mornings, she was running a little late and she hoped she wouldn't miss him. Going to see Hook was a daily thing now. She was happier than she had ever been before. Last night they had stayed out in the courtyard until her mom had sent her father down to check on them, before they reluctantly said good night. Each urging the other to turn to go first, it was exactly the sappy kind of thing that would have made her roll her eyes and gag not so long ago. Now she was sure if people compare Nolan and her, they both would have that look about them. The 'newly in love' look.

* * *

Hook awoke to hands on his body. He let out a small moan as they found the length of him. It was the first morning that Emma had managed to actually sneak up on him. All the others he had been pretending for her.

"Mmm, love." He groaned sleepily keeping his eyes closed. His hips came up off the bed as he pushed his cock into her hand. She stayed silent, no words, only touch. He felt a twinge of unease and he opened his eyes to find Regina smiling down at him. "Bloody hell!" He growled as he tried to move away from her, only to find he was being held in place by her magic. No more words would come out of his mouth. All he could do was stare at the Evil Queen. Panic filled him, Emma would be here soon, and if she walked in to find the Queen in his bed it would hurt her. Hell, it would hurt him.

"Now Hook, we had a deal. I intend for you to keep your end of the bargain." She murmured. "Shhh, don't try to talk… it won't do any good." Her husky laugh fell over him and he felt as though he would be sick. It was her intention to have Emma walk in on them. As he realized that was what she planned, she flung the covers off of his still form and her clothes disappeared in a puff of smoke. She molded her now naked body against the side of his. Her hand grazed his body. "This will be over quickly, then I will tell you what you need to know about Rumpelstiltskin."

_NO!_ His mind revolted. Regina would ruin everything for him. His new found happiness would be completely gone. Emma would be crushed. Hook couldn't bear the thought of what Emma would do.

The door to his cabin opened slowly and his eyes moved to the door. The only part of him that was able to move. Emma stood framed in the doorway; a look of horror darkened her face. Her hand covered her mouth in shock. Tears filled her eyes as she took in the scene silently, her eyes traveling between the two of them. She started to shake her head as though in doubt.

"Hook, you didn't tell me your toy would be here this morning…" Regina chided him in a seductive voice, a bedroom voice. Hook helplessly watched as Emma took in her words. He tried to tell her with his eyes that it wasn't what it seemed. But he could see that she was beyond reason.

"Toy?" Emma's voice broke. "Is that all I was to you? A toy? I thought you really loved me and it was all a lie." The tears spilled over as she ran from his ship. His heart broke, she would never forgive this. Regina's laughter fell over him like hard rocks. He would kill her. The magic still held him immobile and he used his eyes to tell her how painful her death would be.

"Now, now Hook. Don't take offense. A deal is a deal after all. That is a lesson I learned a long time ago, from a mutual friend. Rumpelstiltskin taught me all I know." She brought her clothes back in a puff of smoke and stood next to the bed. "Now to hold up my end of the deal. The Dark One is no more. His curse was broken a long time ago. However, the man called Rumpelstiltskin is still alive and he does have strong magic. Killing him will not be a simple affair. It never is when they have True Love on their side." She sighed and rolled her eyes at the thought of True Love.

Everything she told him, he had found out on his own with Smee's help. The deal he had made with her took his happiness from him as surely as Rumpelstiltskin's deal with Milah had taken her from him as well. The only bright spot was that Emma was still alive, which meant hope was still alive. He just needed to follow her, to explain what had happened. Everything, he would tell her everything if only she would listen.

* * *

Emma's feet lead her through the docks. Tears blurred her vision and streamed down her face. Nolan had tried to stop her as she had come above deck but she had shrugged him off and ran. _One foot in front of the other_, she told herself, _only one foot in front of the other. _

The path to the forest opened in front of her. She veered onto the familiar narrow path and ran as though the devil was at her heels. The voices faded behind her and she was sure she hadn't been followed. Entering into her little haven she crossed the small clearing and her back slumped against a tree and she collapsed. Knees pulled up and her head on her arms she sobbed. The sight of Hook with the Evil Queen of all people broke her. It had been simply game for him. Emma was merely a pawn. She had told him about the Evil Queen and he had acted like he didn't even know her. Yet he had been intimate with her. Her stomach turned over and she was thankful she hadn't eaten breakfast.

At the snap of a twig her head came up. Wariness filled her. "Hello?" she called shakily. Her sword had been left at home that morning in her hurry to see Hook. Along with her dagger, she hadn't saw a point to bringing the weapons some where she knew she would be safe. _Safe_, she half cried and half snorted. Another stick cracked under a foot. Her ears strained for the direction the noise came from. She kept her back to the tree and slowly stood up and glanced around. The forest was empty of everything… No sound of birds chirping reached her ears, little creatures didn't scurry. The only sound she heard was the gentle rustling of the wind blowing through the treetops.

_Crack! _The noise echoed through the forest, closer now. The breath froze in her chest and she tried to flatten herself to the tree. _Oh god, how could she be so reckless? _No one knew where she was, even her mother thought she was meeting with Hook. Nolan would know she had been upset when she left. He would alert someone if she didn't come back by nightfall. _Cr—ack!_ They weren't even trying to cover the sounds now. There were a couple of them coming up to her from behind the tree. Her gaze searched the ground near by for a weapon. Even a stick would be better than her bare hands. Nothing.

Heartache forgotten, her breath came in gasps. In her head she started to count. _One. Two. Three._ At three her feet started to move beneath her, she flew through the forest back the way she had come. Sound echoed around her, feet hit the ground hard behind her she didn't dare look back. They got closer and closer until they tackled her hard to the ground.

_Whoosh._ The air left her lungs and she saw stars. Her arms were roughly pulled behind her. Men spoke with a different accent above her. She screamed when her senses came back to her. They had her flipped over on her bound hands and one of them backhanded her cutting off her scream. She tasted blood in her mouth. It didn't deter her. She kicked her legs out at the men trying to grab her ankles. Her foot landed a hard kick to one man's groin and he doubled over. The man she had kicked was familiar. She had ran into him in the courtyard just the other day, had they been watching her?

"You'll pay for that _princess_." One of the men growled as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet. She whipped her head around and tried to bite his hand. It wrenched her hair painfully and her vision blurred. Another man approached from the front with a brown sack in his hand, he put it over her head blinding her. Her feet uselessly tried to kick at empty air and her screams were muffled. They grabbed her and pushed her through the forest. Her feet felt leaden and she tripped on every root in her path.

Where were they taking her? Oh god how would anyone know where to find her? Tears flowed from her eyes for the second time that day soaking the sack over her head. Her throat was dry and hoarse from the screaming. Maybe Hook had been part of the plan to kidnap her all along, a very elaborate one at that.

* * *

"Since I know how angry you probably are—I'm sure you have already realized I used you because I knew you would be her True Love. That is the only way that girl would have believed in True Love after Justin screwed up so badly. Truly, you give a boy a man's job and that is what you get. I suppose it was my fault that one failed." Regina mused as Hook was still frozen in spot. She paced slowly around his cabin a self-satisfied smile on her lips. "But you… you were another story. Rumple told me all about your role in his life. You took his wife from him. And he took the place of the dark one to save his son. Then while he was on his search for his son he finds you. With his wife." She glanced to his still form and shook her head in amusement. "Then you spent over 300 years trying to find him all because you loved a woman. That is how I knew this plan would work. Because of your ability to love, it really had nothing to do with your revenge." She absently waved her hand at him and he was able to move his head. He tried to move the rest of his body with no luck.

"You are mistaken, I did not love the lass. I was only holding up my end of the deal. Thanks for speeding things along since I was growing bored." He lied with his trademark grin. His disdain was held beneath the surface. When she freed him, he would kill her.

Her husky laugh erupted from her as though she couldn't hold it in. "Tell yourself what ever you need to Hook. I know you choose her. You will be able to move after I have gone. The effects of the spell will wear off." With those parting words she disappeared. Hook's head fell back to the pillow in defeat.

His door flew open banging against the door. Nolan stormed into his cabin, his rage like a storm hitting the room. "What did you do to her you bastard!?" He growled as he stalked over to him. Hook sat up and before he could speak Nolan punched him full force. He could taste the blood in his mouth and seconds later Logan was in the room pulling a furious Nolan off of him.

"Nolan, give him a chance to talk. He is a good man, it has to be a mistake." He reasoned with him.

"Logan, she ran from this ship like the devil himself was chasing her. This _pirate_ did something to her and I will find out what." He snarled at Hook beneath him on the bed. Hook laid still, the fight had gone out of him as soon as the Evil Queen had left. He definitely would not be hurting Emma's best friend.

"He's right, I deserve this." Hook admitted defeat evident in his tone. Nolan let go of him and stood up. Just now taking in the fact that Hook was completely bare. Nolan looked away from him allowing Hook to cover up or get dressed before continuing their talk. He grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled them on quickly.

"What did you do?" Nolan asked his hand ran through his hair, calmer now that Hook admitted his guilt.

"I made a deal to break her heart before I truly knew her. With the Evil Queen." He told him his eyes on the ground. Nolan reacted to his words by throwing another punch. Hook's head shot back and he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth before he finished. "That was before I fell in love with her. Before I really knew her. After I got to know her I decided I would find out what I needed to know another way, any way that didn't include hurting her."

"So what happened this morning?" Logan inquired as he put a calming hand on Nolan's shoulder.

"The Evil Queen appeared in my bed and held me immobile with magic. Emma walked in on us and assumed the worse. I couldn't speak to tell her otherwise and she left." He told them getting straight to the point.

"Likely story." Nolan muttered as Logan held him back from throwing another punch.

"It's true. Regina used her magic to make herself naked and then her hands were on me when Emma walked in. I am sure it looked quite incriminating."

"I'm sure it did." Nolan growled. "You are going to make this right. Or I am going to make you regret ever meeting Emma."

"Aye. I will try." He admitted sadly.

* * *

Emma's eyes opened to a very dark room. The movement of the room made her stomach roll. She was on a ship, in the hold of a ship to be exact. It was small and dank and it smelled of rotting fish. Her arms were still tied behind her and she clenched her fists together trying to pull free. The sack that had been over her head was no longer in place and she was alone in the hold. Her head ached where they had hit her to knock her out when her fighting had become too much. The throbbing was almost too much to deal with on top of her queasy stomach. The ship hit a larger swell and her head hit the wall with a loud crack. She groaned and lost consciousness once again.

* * *

**A/N - You can't tell me you didn't know something painful was coming. *Insert Evil laughter* So sorry... Not really... Still think you all are the best. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Angelfan984 thank you once again for beta'ing this story for me. If you all haven't check out our combined story "Love Through the Looking Glass" you are missing an epic story. I am insanely proud of that one, so check it out. =D**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Hook left his ship in search of Emma soon after Nolan had been appeased of the truthfulness of his actions. It had taken at least an hour to follow after her. He went straight to the castle in search of her.

"Emma! Emma!" he bellowed in the courtyard looking everywhere for her. She wasn't in any of the places they had spent time together in the past week. He couldn't quite believe that it had been so little time since he had fallen for her. She was so much of a part of him; he didn't feel as though he had ever been apart from her. "Emma!"

"Hook, Emma was going to meet you!" Snow emerged from the castle at his yelling. "What happened? Where is she?" She asked coming to his side.

"If I knew where she was your highness I wouldn't be calling for her now would I?" Hook found himself growling. None of his charm was in reserve to deal with Emma's mother. His panic rose in his throat. "Did she not come back here?"

"No. The last I saw of her she was on her way to meet you." Snow approached him her voice lowering now that she was closer. Her hand shielded her eyes from the rising sun as she looked up at him. "What happened?" she questioned again.

"Regina…" He admitted. She gasped at the mention of her name, but he wasn't finished yet. "She approached me and wanted me to make Emma fall in love with me. Then have me turn around and break her heart. I couldn't do it. I fell for her."

"You what? She what? Oh my god. She is truly evil. Is there nothing she will not do to hurt my family? What did she have on you?"

"Nothing. She wanted to make a deal with me. It was something I was willing to do, _at the time_. I felt it was worth it." His eyes focused on the blades of grass at his feet. Unwilling or unable to meet the Queen's eyes, he wasn't quite sure which it was.

Her eyes widened at the revelation that it was a deal that he had made. Her hand came up and covered her mouth in shock. Tears sprang to her eyes. Had she read him wrong, was he not her daughter's True Love? She couldn't have been so wrong. She had seen them together. There was no denying the connection they shared. It was why she had encouraged Emma's meetings with him.

"Oh Hook. What happened?" Snow questioned her voice sad.

"Regina appeared before Emma arrived. She held me in place with her magic and Emma walked in on us. I couldn't stop it. Then Emma ran out. That is why I am here, I need to find her and explain…" Hook glanced to the side and his hand ran through his hair in agitation. "Do you know where she would go?"

"I—Nolan, she would go to Nolan." Snow said confidently.

"She didn't. Nolan was on the ship when she ran off. He is out looking for her too."

"Let's find Charming and ask him. He might know where she would go." She motioned for him to follow her. He went with her because she was his best hope of finding his swan quickly. The more time she had to digest what she saw the harder it would become to convince her of the truth. _He loved her and she loved him_, he told himself, the thought didn't warm him as it usually did.

* * *

Hook trailed after Charming into the forest. Part of him wondered if Charming was leading him away from eyes that could see him beat the crap out of him. He had not reacted well to the fact that Hook had made a deal with Regina. His lip was now split on the other side and was swelling slightly. After Charming had gotten hitting him out of his system he seemed to calm down. Now he was leading him to a spot he said Emma sometimes went when she wanted to get away from being a princess. Of course some urging had come from Snow as well.

They went down a narrow trail off of the first one they had taken. "It is here." Charming told him as he gestured to a small clearing that was obviously empty of Emma. He sighed and his hand rubbed the back of his neck. She didn't want to be found it seemed. "Wait a minute, there are boot prints in the mud over here." Charming knelt down to run his hand over them. "They are too big to be Emma's."

"Do other people come here often?"

"No, the path we brought over here is an animal path. Emma is the only one that normally comes here." Charming sighed as he stood back up. "Come on something isn't right and we need to figure out what."

With new eyes he took in the clearing and noticed different sized boot prints heading towards the path they had come from. Charming started to walk back down the narrow path, his hand stopping on a few broken strands of grass. Then he stopped at a trampled area making the path larger where it almost connected to the main walking path.

"There looks like there was a struggle here." Hook commented as he knelt down at the place Charming had stopped. A new sense of urgency to find Emma joined the first.

"They went this way. Look, here you can see smaller foot prints." Charming pointed at the path leading away from the town. "Come on."

They followed the prints and came up to another area where it was apparent another struggle happened, and then the smaller prints could no longer be seen. "They must be carrying her."

_If they hurt her in any way he would make them pay_, he thought. They emerged from the path onto a small beach. It was apparent that a small boat had been pulled into the water at the shoreline. Hook ran to the edge of the water and scanned the horizon for the small boat. Or any ship for that matter. Someone had kidnapped the princess.

"They took my little girl!" Charming fell to his knees overcome with emotion. "I knew someone wanted to kidnap her and I didn't protect her."

"Mate, we need to get back to my ship. She is the fastest on the water, I will save Emma."

"No, we need to go see Rumpelstiltskin. He will be able to help find her."

"Rumpelstiltskin? You think that demon will save your daughter?" Hook said sarcastically. Charming looked up at him in appalled shock. Then he stood to his feet and walked back toward the path.

"Do you know Rumpelstiltskin then?"

"Aye, I know the demon." Bitterness filled his voice.

"The demon? So you know him as the Dark One?" Charming asked over his shoulder as they made there way back to town. "He hasn't been the Dark One for many years. He isn't the same man he was. If he had been a man at all."

"I am sure he is still a demon. Someone so evil could never completely change." He growled at Charming's retreating back. Bile rose in his throat, he would not go to the demon for help saving Emma. He would save her himself and make sure no harm came to her. "I do not need nor want the demon's help to find Emma."

"Hook… she is my daughter and I will be going to Rumpelstiltskin for assistance. He has kept her safe up until this point, there is no reason for him not to continue doing so." Charming told him with confidence laced into his voice. Hook held back a derisive snort at the King's words. _Fool. _

"Then you do what you need to do. I will prepare to sail." Another time he would have gone with the King to see the demon, if only to kill him. But right now it was the furthest thing from his mind. Saving his love came first.

* * *

Emma woke to cruel hands yanking her up and out of the hold. She groaned in pain. One of her eyes was swollen shut, at least she couldn't open it, so she was pretty sure that was the case. Her bottom lip felt split and the pounding in her head still persisted.

"Please." She begged her voice hoarse and her throat sore. "What is it that you want? I am sure my father or mother will give it to you." Harsh laughter was the only answer she received. Then the bag was over her head again. The fight had left her and she didn't resist. The man pushed her forward and she stumbled landing hard on her knees. He pulled her harshly to her feet and pushed her again with a laugh. "When my father finds me, he will kill you." She promised the man her anger rising. "I may do it myself."

Brightness filtered in through the tiny holes in the sack over her head and her one good eye closed slightly. The action sent pain through her from her swollen eye. Another soft moan of pain left her.

"On your knees." A voice commanded as she was pushed down onto her bruised knees. "A princess kneeling before me. How sweet it is." The cruel voice murmured above her. She longed for her dagger or her sword. To have her hands untied, to be able to see. She was helpless. There was a chorus of laughter around her. All sounding like men, none of them had Hook's soft laugh, at least that was something.

She stayed silent, unwilling to push her tormentor further. This day, if it was still the same day, was the worst of her life. It started with having her heart crushed as surely as if it had been ripped from her chest and turned to dust in front of her. Only to be kidnapped while in the height of her grief. Her only hope was that Nolan would try to find her and realize she had been taken. Who was she trying to fool? Nolan would give her the space he thought she needed right now. She wouldn't be missed until dinner.

"Nothing to say to me? Are you not going to beg me the way you begged my man?" The cruel man said again. She assumed it was the Captain of this ship. Her lips clamped together tightly, even though they could not see, and she let out a hiss of pain when her lip started to bleed again.

"What do you say we do with her boys? The King only said that she had to be alive, nothing more." Panic rose in her chest. She knew the stories. These sorts of men could do horrible acts to her.

"Please…" The word slipped out of her mouth as she was consumed by fear.

"Please?" he laughed. A hand touched her shoulder and she jerked away. "Tsk, tsk. Princess is that any way to treat someone that holds your fate in their hands?"

_Oh god, oh god, oh god_—her thoughts repeated. She was going to be sick and not from the pain in her head this time_. Think Emma! Think! _She could get out of this.

"My parents will reward you if you take me home." With a noose around your neck, she added silently.

More laughter and another touch of the hand this time on her neck, she stayed absolutely still, enduring the touch.

"You are a lovely thing." He said absently. "I really do doubt your parents would reward us as much as we will be when we bring you to King George. He has promised us all castles." He boasted.

"I can promise castles and gold." She said hastily. If it got her home she would promise it.

"Don't listen to her Captain, her parents don't give her that kind of power." A sarcastic voice announced, a familiar one. Justin. Oh god. Justin was part of the kidnapping plot. Her stomach dropped.

Her head turned in the direction his voice had come from as though she could see him. "What do you want with me?" Emma's voice broke as she turned her head back in the direction the Captain had been.

"I have a ship full of lonely men, princess, what do you think I want with you?"

She swallowed hard and tears started to silently fall from her eyes. None of them would touch her, she vowed.

"But for now princess we are only taking you to King George. It is a month's voyage, so I'm sure you will be kept quite busy." His harsh laugh came out of his throat and then he broke down in to a coughing spell.

_Bastard_. The venomous thought left her and she was lucky it hadn't also burst from her throat, she was sure it would have ended with her being hit again.

"Are you and your men afraid of a helpless princess? Is that why my hands are still tied and my face is still covered?" Her voice dripped with heavy sarcasm, the hatred and venom lacing each word.

"Oh no, not at all. We are just making sure we are far enough from land for you to jump and swim to shore."

Ah, so they were still close to land. The thought gave her hope; she couldn't have been missing too long yet. Maybe Nolan was looking for her. _Please Nolan, just this once don't give me space. Come find me._

* * *

**_A/N - I tried to post this chapter before work, but it seems that I had 'too' many documents. So I researched the issue... Now I can post. It was truly a noob issue. ;D Thank you for reading, you guys make it all worth it. _**

**_Angelfan984 thank you for pushing me through this chapter and for beta'ing this story for me. _**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Avast men! All hands on deck! We are sailing out as soon as possible! Let's go! Move! Move! Move!" Hook bellowed as soon as his boots hit the deck. His men scattered preparing to leave the harbor.

A short time later he called "Anchors aweigh!"

"Wait!" Nolan yelled as he ran up the dock. "You can't leave without me, I have to help save Emma."

"Hold on men!" Hook instructed holding up his hand before he walked to the gunwales to look down at Nolan. Logan came to stand next to him. "You do know that cloak is not fit for a ship? You will be pulled up into the ropes as soon as it catches in one. Besides I thought you get seasick and hate being on ships." He said dryly, an eyebrow cocked as his hand rested on the gunwale.

"He can bunk with me, Captain." Logan told him.

Nolan looked at Logan and smiled brightly. "I need my cloak, it is a necessary evil, but I will promise to only wear it below deck. I will put up with the seasickness if it will get Emma back. I am the best with a sword, I can be of use."

"I'm not sure the rest of the crew will be comfortable with that arrangement." Hook replied honestly to Logan before looking back at the dock. "Nolan, it is close quarters on my ship and you will put in your share of work. You aren't too soft for the job are you?"

"I will do my part." Nolan answered honestly.

"Lower the plank for the landlubber." Hook called to his crew.

* * *

"Wake up princess." A voice called from down the dark tunnel her mind was hiding in. Then a splash of cold salt water was dumped over her head. Emma woke up fully and opened her eyes slightly to see who threw water over her. It was Justin.

"What do you want?" she croaked.

"I was sent by the Captain to unlock you, although you will remain in this small room. I'm sure it is better than the hold." Justin laughed as he unlocked her chains. As soon as her arms were free she swung out at him and caught him along his jaw. He swore and pushed her away. She ran for the door, before he had her by the hair and pulled her back into the room. "I forgot what a bitch you were. It was painful pretending to care for you, and you were a horrible lay. Maybe I can teach you something on the voyage to King George's kingdom." He spit blood onto the floor before pushing her to the ground.

She kicked out at him and caught him hard between the legs. "You won't touch me." Emma growled. "None of you will."

Emma ran for the door making it this time before Justin was back on his feet. She ran above deck. The light blinded her as she scanned the horizon. Motion stopped around her as the crew stared in shock. They hadn't expected her to get free.

"So eager for what we have to offer princess?" The Captain asked as he approached her like she was a scared animal. She pivoted and ran for the gunwale intent on jumping into the water. She would swim to land, wherever land was. They wouldn't touch her, not if she could help it. "Stop her dogs!"

Within moments she was surrounded and being dragged back to the small room she had left Justin in. Hands roughly pushed her inside and closed the door. She heard the click of a lock after the door was shut behind her. She pounded on the door and screamed, rage coming off of her in waves. Emma exhausted herself, sliding down the door. She curled into a ball on the floor in front of the door. If it opened, it would be sure to wake her and she would try her hardest to get herself out of this situation again.

* * *

Nolan paced the rocking ship, losing his footing every once in a while as well as running to the side to empty the contents of his stomach. He truly was a landlubber. Hook shook his head in amusement. He was obviously still angry with him, and his worry over Emma seemed to magnify the emotion for the man. A talk was in order if they were to work together to get Emma to safety.

"Nolan, a word if you please?" Hook called across the deck, his hand rested on the wheel. Nolan's head turned slowly in his direction and he could see him debating walking over to him. He was still furious with Hook. Logan placed his hand on his shoulder and pushed him in Hook's direction.

"We need to talk." Hook spoke as Nolan approached. "Fletcher watch the wheel for a while so I can talk to Nolan for a moment." He gestured to Nolan to follow him below deck. Once in his cabin, he shut the door and strode over to his desk and pulled out the bottle of rum he kept on hand and two glasses. "Drink?"

"No." Nolan refused and Hook poured him one anyways and held it out until he took the glass. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked as he stared down at the golden colored liquid in his glass. He absently brought the glass to his lips and took a sip before grimacing. "What the hell is this crap?" He sputtered.

"It's Rum. What else would it be? Pirate. Remember?"

"Like I could forget."

"Take another drink it goes down smoother the second time." Hook threw his glass back and drank deeply. Then placed it empty back on the desk and filled it up again. "We are going to need to work together if we are to rescue Emma. It is something we both want."

"Is it truly Hook? I've been thinking, what if it was all part of your plan? Get close to the princess and then break her only to have her kidnapped."

"Really? That is a little elaborate of a plan even for me." He laughed. "If I wanted to kidnap Emma I wouldn't have needed to use force."

Nolan brought the glass to his lips hesitantly before taking another swallow. He coughed hard and glared at Hook over the rim. "You said it goes down easier the second time."

Hook shrugged. "Maybe I meant the third time." He grinned. Nolan raised the glass again and drank, this time with out coughing. "Third times a charm." He held his own refilled glass up in a fake cheer and threw it back. He set the empty glass down on his desk again, but didn't refill it; he needed his senses about him for this conversation.

"So maybe you didn't plan this, but you are still at fault." Nolan informed him picking up his train of thought again and taking another longer drink. "This is good."

"Easy mate you don't want to drink too much. Especially on an empty stomach."

"So here's the thing, you hurt her, bad. I'm not sure you even understand what you've done to her. Another guy hurt her like this before, but I don't think she loved him, at least not as much as she seemed to love you. I know I never noticed a change about her, but anyways, this guy, Justin, he was a jerk. He broke her heart." Nolan paused. He set his now empty glass down on the desk and picked up the bottle to refill his own glass.

"I know all that, you are not telling me anything I don't already know."

"No? Well how about this—she walked in on him with one of the town girls and he told her she had been nothing but a distraction. A toy. That he was bored of her."

Hook swallowed. Things became clearer, like why she told him she wasn't anyone's toy to be discarded of when he was bored. And the look of absolute hurt in her eyes when Regina said she didn't know his toy would show up. His hand came up and ran down his face, it was the action of defeat and complete realization of what he was up against.

"Bloody Hell. Why didn't she ever tell me about this? I mean she told me he hurt her, but she didn't explain the full story."

Nolan took another long swallow. "I don't know _mate_. Maybe she didn't trust you not to do the same." He laughed a humorless laugh and downed the rest of the glass. When he went to set it down he missed the desk and it crashed to the floor and shattered. "Oooppss—" he giggled.

"Nolan maybe you should sit down." Hook murmured with his hand stretched out to catch the man if he fell. He was a lightweight that much was becoming obvious. Maybe the rum had been a bad idea; Hook was full of them lately it seemed.

"What a little bit of Rum? That isn't going to get to me—" he slurred his words and gestured much more wildly with his arms than before.

"Nolan I'm serious, mate. You are going to fall over if you don't sit down."

"Nonsense! I'm fine. You know I liked you! I really thought you had something special with Ems. I thought you and I were buddies. Then you had to turn around and make a deal with the EVIL QUEEN! Are you some sort of idiot? What would possess you to make a deal with someone like her? I had hoped you were a better man that that." He rambled. His hand came down on Hook's shoulder to steady himself.

That sentence struck Hook. There were people in this world that had faith in him to be a better man. Nolan and Emma expected more from him than he had been able to give to them. This was a situation he still had time to rectify and he would start now trying to do that.

Hook decided to confess in the man, something that he hadn't told anyone in a very long time. He guided Nolan to the chair and pushed him down into it. "I was in love once. I'm not talking about Emma. Her name was Milah. She was amazing and she made the best pirate I had ever saw. She was married to the town coward when I came into port and she was very unhappy. We connected in a very short amount of time, and she begged me to take her away from her life. She wanted adventure, she said. Very much like my swan. I consented on the condition that if her husband didn't fight for her I would take her away. We sent a village girl to their home to tell him she was being taken by force. Her coward of a husband showed up on my ship like I hoped he would. I challenged him to a sword fight and the man wouldn't even pick up the sword. He thought my shipmates and I were going to ravish his wife, ALL of us. Yet, he still didn't fight for her. So I took her from her miserable life and we fell in love. I thought I could give her a better life. We lived a good life, a happy one. A few years later we returned to the same port to collect her son. He would have been a teen and could have made a life on the ship with us. Instead I ran into the coward from so long ago, only he was different, he was the Dark One. He ripped Milah's heart from her chest in front of me, crushed it into dust, and then cut off my hand, for a magic bean." He paused as his voice broke. Hook rarely showed this much emotion and found that he needed more rum to continue. So he poured himself another drink. After swallowing deeply he continued. "I vowed to get revenge. I used that magic bean to go to Neverland for many years, where I never aged. I have only found a way to return in the last year. So when the Evil Queen offered a way to get my revenge, yes I made the deal with her. It was for my love, to avenge her death. But then I got to know who Emma really was; she was more than just a pretty face. I fell for her. I didn't want to hurt her, and I had found another way to get my revenge. If I even still wanted it—"

He looked over at Nolan and the man sat in his chair staring at him with his mouth open in shock. He snapped it shut when Hook met his eyes.

"You are over 300 years old." Nolan breathed.

"Is that all you got out of that?" Hook sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I know who the Dark One is or was I should say. He is like a grandfather to Emma, you can't kill him, he means too much to her. You are going to have to make a choice. Ems isn't going to be with someone that is willing to kill part of her family. I hope you are able to make the right choice Hook." His slurring of words was absent in his speech. He stood up as if to leave and stumbled into Hook's chest. "Sorry" he mumbled into the fabric of his shirt before trying to right himself. "You smell yummy, pirate."

"I don't think Logan would approve Nolan, maybe you should sleep it off, you can stay here. I will alert you if we approach the ship." Hook said not unkindly as he pushed the man towards his bed.

"Aye, aye Captain." Nolan saluted him and climbed onto his bed. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Hook put his bottle of rum away and picked up the larger pieces of glass from the floor. His mind strayed back to the story he had revealed to Nolan, and although he could still feel the absence of Milah, the hurt and pain he had felt for more years than he could count was missing. It was a memory, but it was a distant one. Maybe he was ready to start living for himself again. Emma's green eyes and blonde hair flashed through his minds eye and he knew without a doubt she was his True Love. He wasn't sure what he had done in live to garner two True Loves in one life, but he wouldn't turn his back on this second chance fate was giving him.

* * *

**A/N - Hook was pretty open with Nolan. Think Nolan will remember anything in the morning? He is such a lightweight. i just want to beat Justin, he is such a creep. **

**Thank you Angelfan984 for telling me I couldn't have Emma rescued so soon. lol This turned out way better than I had hoped for. =D**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Hook stood at the helm and stared out at the open sea. He had given the command to set the course towards King George's kingdom two days ago, sure that was where they would be taking Emma. They had been taking the time to board any ships they crossed paths with in search of her. Most Captains understood when they found out the princess had been kidnapped. He didn't fly his pirate colors, so as not to scare off the merchant ships they passed. It wouldn't do well to chase down each ship they came upon. That would take to much time. It was taking so much more time than he had anticipated searching each ship. He felt like she was so close, yet he couldn't touch her.

A ship appeared in the distance and he made the commands to steer towards it. Nolan approached him at the helm. They had a fragile alliance after both of their reveals.

"Do you think we will find the ship that carries Emma soon?" Nolan asked as he came up the steps. His concern for his best friend evident on his young face.

"I have hope. I just spotted another ship in the distance, we are headed for her now."

"Just incase we don't find Ems today, I think you should know something." He paused hesitantly "—I, um, well, I am a werewolf and tonight is a full moon."

"You're a what?" Hook bellowed drawing the attention of all of his sailors on deck. He waved them back to their duties and lowered his voice. "Care to explain why this is the first I am hearing about this?"

"It really isn't something I tell everyone. More a need to know basis, you know? But I have my cloak and it will keep off the effects of the wolf as long as I have it on. I just thought you might want to know." He ran his hands through his golden hair and smiled ruefully. He was putting more trust in Hook by sharing his secret now.

"Does Logan know?" Hook asked, the only logical question he could think of at the moment. His eyes stared off into the distance and he moved the wheel one notch portside.

"Yes. I wouldn't keep something that was such a big part of myself like that from him." Nolan replied, his words hitting him where it hurt. That was a calculating dig. Hook met the man's gaze steadily. He would not apologize to him again. They had to get past this.

"Are we talking about you still or has the conversation shifted to me and what I didn't share with Emma?" Hook muttered.

"Look I know you're sorry, but I don't think I will get past this anger I feel until after you make things right. So we need to find Emma and YOU need to tell her everything you've told me." Nolan told him honestly his hands spread before him earnestly. Hook nodded once in agreement but said no more.

* * *

Emma's eyes opened to a bright cabin and silence. She gingerly climbed to her feet from the hard floor and went to the porthole and gazed out at the endless sea. How long had she been missing now? They had brought her jerky and stale bread with even staler water, but other than that they had left her alone since tossing her back in here. How many times has it been now? Three? Four? Maybe even five? But what would that mean. How many meals were they giving her everyday? It was useless, but she did know time passed because her eyes were no longer swollen shut and her body only ached where she was sure she had a broken rib.

A glimmer on the edge of the horizon caught her eye. A ship! Her heart leapt in hope. Was someone coming for her? Would she be saved? She watched, as the ship got larger and larger in the distance. The minutes ticked by turning into hours. The breath caught in her lungs, it was the Jolly Roger. The rush of footsteps fell on the deck above her head and her gaze followed the sounds. They were trying to outrun the pirate ship, although he wasn't flying the colors of a pirate ship so there was no way for them to know it was indeed one.

Seconds, minutes, or hours later, she heard Hook call from his ship "Prepare to be boarded." His voice had never sounded so sweet. She was overjoyed at the fact that he had come for her but his betrayal with the Queen swept through her mind. Focusing on the need to get out of here, she pushed the thought aside. She stood on her tippy toes trying to see through the hole, but all she could see was the side of his ship.

"I'm here! Hook, I'm here!" She screamed, pounding on the glass of the small hole. The door to her room burst open and she was pulled down to the ground. A rough hand covered her mouth cutting off her air. She tried to bite the hand but the pressure was to hard and it kept her mouth closed. Muffled screams came from her throat and she thrashed against the body pinning her to the floor.

Hook cocked his head, had that been his swan's voice? His men were sending his plank over to board the vessel they snared. He motioned for Nolan to come over to him.

"Did you hear that?" He murmured his voice low. Logan and Smee walked over and joined them. Their heads bent together.

"Yes. It was Emma. She is on the ship." Nolan replied. "Wolf. Remember?" He reminded all of them pointing to his ears in explanation.

"Now that we know for sure she is on this ship we need to handle this with care. No mention of the missing Princess, we will be the Pirates we are—well, Nolan can at least pretend. Emma's life depends on it. Right mate?" Hook asked with a slight grin.

"Aye, Aye Captain." Logan and Smee said in unison. "We will spread the word to the rest of the crew." Smee continued and they went about doing just that leaving Nolan and Hook both staring at the ship they were to board in moments.

"Raise the flag!" Hook bellowed. One of his deck hands started pulling on the rope that would raise the pirate flag. He sighed and put on his sardonic smile for the Captain of the other ship, before he approached the gunwale. "This is your second warning, we are boarding your ship. Prepare to be boarded." He called to them, as if they could stop him now. Outrunning the Jolly Roger was not a possibility.

"What is it you want?" A tall man called from the other ship. His voice was weak, not the Captain he thought absently. His gaze searched the deck for the man that would be the in charge.

"I'd like to speak with your Captain." Hook announced, he continued his search of the ship with his eyes.

"That would be me." The tall man replied.

"Not likely." He countered. From the corner of his eye he saw a man whisper to another man. His head snapped in that direction. "Are you such a coward you are unwilling to face me yourself?" An eyebrow rose slowly.

"I am no coward." The man growled as he stepped forward. Ah, so his guess had been correct.

"We are pirates and we are boarding your vessel." He made that fact known. "I believe you have the goods we need. If you do not fight, we will leave you and your ship in one piece when we are finished. If not—well we will not be held responsible for our actions." He smirked as the lie fell from his mouth. He led the way across the plank to their ship his hand resting on his sword ready to draw it out. His foot dropped down to the deck and he straightened up. The men before him backed up as more of his men landed on the deck and spread out. Nolan stood at his side his hand mirroring his.

Hook noticed the Captain's eyes widen at the sight of his Hook. Excellent, Hook thought. Either this was instilling fear in the Captain or he now knew who Hook was. His reputation did precede him. He loved it when he made an impression. A smirk flashed across his face as he stared the Captain down.

"We don't want no trouble." The Captain's voice trembled falsely. It put Hook on the alert and he signaled his men silently to be on guard.

"Indeed?" he smiled an evil smile. "Check below deck for the goods we are searching for, will you Bishop and Felix?" Two men moved to block the way down and the deck erupted in fighting. Hook drew out his sword at the same time Nolan pulled his out too. They stood back to back and fought the mass of men off that descended on them. Turning as one they fought their way through the other men. They moved fluidly as one, almost as if they had always fought together protecting each other's backs. Blood covered his sword and his hook. It splattered across his face, coated his hair, yet none of it was his. Bodies were strewn across the deck, left in the wake of their battle. Hook no longer relishes in taking a human life but he would do all that was necessary to get Emma back.

Reaching the ladder to go below deck, they were met with no more resistance. The other Captain had fallen as well as his second mate. Swords dropped to the deck with defeated clangs and hands raised for the sky. Smee pushed the defeated men together near the opposite side of the deck from where they had boarded. His friend had the situation on deck handled, he sheathed his sword after using a near by body to remove most of the blood staining it. Nolan followed him below deck.

They searched each room they came upon, which wasn't many. There were a total of four doors and one ladder that lead down to an empty hold. Three of the rooms were also empty; the fourth door was locked when he tried the nob. Emma was in this room, he could feel her close. He took a step back from it and kicked the handle in. The door crashed open slamming against the wall. A man stood with a dagger to Emma's neck against the far wall as one hand covered her mouth.

"Don't come any closer or she is dead." The man shouted, his eyes darting wildly. Hook knew he had to handle this situation delicately.

"Justin!" Nolan exploded behind him a growl erupted from his chest. It was the growl of a wolf. Hook's eyes stayed fixed on Emma taking in her bruises. Her eyes were blackened with yellow along the edges; her lip was purple and cut. A bruise covered the right side of her cheek. His anger rose and his gaze fixed on the man holding her hostage. The thought of any man laying a hand on his swan increased his rage ten fold.

"You will free her if you know what is good for you." He exploded. It was a lie, the man would be dead soon. Justin shook in fear. The dagger drew a trickle of blood from her neck. Emma's eyes went wide and they filled with tears.

"You are going to kill me either way. I should just take her with me." Justin's voice shook.

"Justin, you really don't want to hurt her. Just let her go." Nolan spoke gently like he was talking to a cornered animal. His hands outstretched trying to get through to him. Hook's hand stayed on the hilt of his sword as Nolan slowly approached the pair. When Nolan was close enough he reached his hands slowly up to Justin's shaking ones and removed the dagger from his hand. Emma flew into Nolan's arms and he could hear her sobbing in relief. Hook ached to hold her and tell her that things would be ok. But Justin flew across the room at him with the dagger back in his hand. Hook blocked with his hook knocking the dagger from his hands and then he backhanded him hard with his hand knocking him out cold. He would take this one back to his ship, it would be a slow death for him he thought changing his mind of minutes before.

"Nolan, take Emma to the Jolly Roger and send down a few men to help me get Justin to our ship." Hook spoke dismissing the pair even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. He would have to talk with Emma once they were both back to the safety of his ship. As they passed, he reached his hand out to touch Emma and she shifted out of his reach. Her eyes looked down at the floor as Nolan helped her out. His heart twisted painfully in his chest and a single tear fell from his eye after they went through the doorway, he didn't watch them go. He would fix this. He would make it better.

* * *

**A/N - Happy Labor Day! (If you are in the USA.) Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites I know I say it a lot but it is because it really means a lot to me. It is really the best compliment ever and it humbles me. My dream has always been to write and publish stories and this is just a small step to creating a original story of my own. So thank you for reading along! **

**Angelfan984 Thank you once again for beta'ing! **


	28. Chapter 27

**Beta'd by Angelfan984 (thanks lady!)**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

The layers of blanket wrapped around her slim, shaking body. She felt frozen. Physically and emotionally. Emma hadn't realized just how cold she had been in that small room they had her in until Nolan brought her back to the ship and started wrapping her in them. Her teeth clattered together noisily as Nolan took a cloth and wiped away dried blood. Tears hadn't fallen, yet. She had managed to hold them back after her initial outburst. She was in a state of shock.

Hook hovered silently on the edge of the room ever watchful. It hurt Emma to see him after his betrayal with the evil Queen. He had no right to look at her with eyes full of concern. Making the choice to ignore Hook, she watched Nolan's slow sure movements as he wiped away more of the blood on her face. His fingers were slow and gentle across her bruised face and she appreciated that. The sun was going down soon and he wore his royal blue cloak, the sleeves falling to his elbows as he worked. She hadn't realized the full moon would be so soon.

"The full moon-?" she breathed out the question as she met Nolan's eyes. He nodded once and reached out the cloth after rinsing it out again. Her eyes darted to look at Hook, but Nolan tipped her chin back towards him. "He knows." He breathed out gently, continuing his first aid work. Emma's eyed widened in realization.

The memory of another full moon entered her thoughts and she couldn't shake it. They had been 14 and out catching fireflies. Their lights filled the clearing in the forest near his home. It was before they knew he was a wolf, slave to the full moon. One minute he was fine, he was Nolan. The next, a scream left him and his body contorted into its self. Emma stared in horror at what was happening to her best friend. Neal ran from the clearing leaving her behind. She had been frozen in her spot, and Nolan, after the change was complete dropped down on all fours and stalked towards her, his eyes glowed a bright human blue. Still she hadn't been able to run. He was her best friend; he wouldn't hurt her she had told herself. His nose nudged her when he got close enough and he whimpered. The change had been painful for him she knew it instantly. Her hand came out and she ran her hand along his back, whispering soothing words not even sure he understood. That was how his mother had found them when she ran into the clearing grasping his cloak in her hands. It had been a warm night and he had left it home even after his mother told him to put it on. None of them had known why he was supposed to wear it. The event had bonded them even closer than they had been before. She had taken care of him, just like he was taking care of her now.

"Nolan, I love you." She whispered to him. Hook straightened up against the wall and looked away as if pained. She wasn't sure what had drove him to come rescue her, but she would assume it was something to do with guilt or Nolan. He could be pretty persuasive when he wanted to be.

"Oh Ems, I love you too! I'm so glad you are safe now, I thought we lost you." He confessed as he brushed a strand of hair back from her face and started to clean off the other side. She hissed in pain and flinched away when he passed over a new cut from being tackled to the ground by Justin earlier. Hook was at her side as soon as she made the pained noise; he knelt down next to Nolan and took one of her hands into his warm one. Nolan watched them both carefully, gauging Emma's reaction.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Emma." Hook whispered raggedly. It was hard to ignore him when he was holding her hand and sending shivers of awareness through her sore body. Right now she found it to easy to relish in any warmth provided to her body. Why couldn't the connection they have been broken along with her heart? Bitterness filled her and she pulled her hand away determined to ignore his words. Her hand felt cold again immediately. She heard him sigh in silent defeat when she looked away from him.

"Ems—" Nolan started but broke off when Hook shook his head and stood up. Nolan wanted to interject on Hook's behalf but now was the not the time it seemed. Hook went to the door he looked back at her once and then left the room. His room. He would have to come back and she would have to leave. Where could she run on this ship?

* * *

The door closed behind him and he leaned against it closing his eyes, trying to calm his feelings. Hook had reached out to her and she had refused his comfort. This did not surprise him, clearly the damage had been done. Just the image of Nolan tending to her killed him. It should be him helping her and loving her during this difficult time. But she wouldn't accept his touch anymore than she accepted his words. His heart twisted painfully and his stomach churned in response.

Straightening his shoulders he made his way to his captive. If he couldn't get through to Emma, the next best thing would be to release his pent up frustration another way. His sardonic mask fell back into place. He needed information and Justin would provide it to him. He went to the hold where the man was shackled and climbed down. Dropping to his feet he took in the slumped body of the man.

Justin's head came up at his approach and he pushed his body back into the ships wall. Good he was afraid of him, he should be. Leaning over him with his face inches from him Justin started to struggle. An evil smirk lit up Hook's dark features.

"Please, no—"

Hook grabbed the sides of his face "Shhhh, I just have some questions for you." He tried for calm, even if he felt anything but calm at the moment.

"I—I don't know anything."

"On the contrary, I am quite sure you do know what I want to know. What was done to the Princess?"

"Nothing, I promise nothing!" Justin groveled turning his head from Hook's nearness.

"I don't believe you. Just your luck, I've always wanted to dissect a coward, see what makes up your insides." Hook threatened. He placed his hook against his forehead and pressed lightly.

"Please wait! She was just knocked around a little, no one touched her in that way!" He told him franticly. Hook straightened slightly and studied the coward's face.

"Ah, so it takes threats to get you to talk? It really must be your lucky day, because I enjoy using threats. Especially on pieces of trash like you." Hook put his hook under Justin's chin and raised his eyes to meet his angry ones. "But you, you have touched my swan haven't you? You have hurt her. You have used her. For that you will pay." He growled as his mask slipped.

* * *

Emma lay down gingerly onto Hook's bed. It was the most comfortable on the ship and with her bruised ribs, not broken like she had thought; it was where she had made up her mind to stay. Hook had offered her the use of his room when he had come back in. Still she had been unable to meet his eyes. Her hands tightened into fists beneath her blanket as she fought back the urge to touch him. He betrayed you, you idiot, she silently reminded herself. True Love was a fairy tale after all, one that she wouldn't live.

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and she told herself it was from the pain in her body. But her stomach twisted in response and she knew it for the lie it was. Sighing she rolled to her side and closed her eyes. The scent of Killian drifted up to her and she cuddled into the pillow and inhaled deeply. It calmed her, even with her heartache, it made her feel safe. She began to wish that his strong arms were wrapped around her, protecting her. Emma's eyes snapped open at the thought as it drifted into her head. Oh no, she was not thinking those thoughts. She sat up and pushed his pillow to the other side of the bed. Then she swung her legs off the side and started to pace the floor.

By the time the door opened she had worked herself into a rage. It coursed through her igniting her body into an inferno. How dare he treat her like a toy? How dare he make her fall in love with him? How could he make her believe in True Love only to crush the hope from her? She was pissed.

"Emma—" _his_ voice broke into her thoughts and she turned toward him vibrating with anger. At her venomous look, Hook's mouth snapped shut and he only stared at her.

Two could play at his game. She could use him just as much as he used her. Her body was wound tight and she needed a release. It was like a volcano, it needed to burst free. In two short strides she was in front of him. Her angry eyes met his sad ones and she reached up grabbing him by the hair, none to gently, and pulling his mouth to hers. She bit and nipped at his lips angrily. Desire rose within her core and she felt a flood of moisture between her legs. Breaking off the kiss she pushed him against the wall, hard. Then she was against him, pressing herself into his hard body. She could feel the evidence of his desire pressing into her stomach. Her hand came down between them and she rubbed his shaft through his clothes. A groan tore from his lips and he nipped hers, gently back.

Gentle? Fuck no! No tenderness. That was for fools in love. She was taking what she wanted, not giving. And right now, she just wanted Hook's body and his skills.

She wrenched her mouth from his and traveled down his neck. She bit the tendon down the length of his neck and he hissed in a combination of pleasure and pain. A hand came up and tried to caress her hip and she pulled back and pushed his hand back to the wall shaking her head.

"Emma—" he pleaded. What in Gods name was Emma doing right now? His muddled brain wondered. Hook knew she was beyond angry with him. She wouldn't look or touch him and here she was jumping him. Emma was rigid where she was normally soft and pliant. And the thought crept into his head that she was using him for a good, mindless fuck.

"Don't talk." She bit out and then brought her lips back to his to prevent him from doing so. His voice would break her. After untying his pants she pushed them from his hips, not caring if they were all the way off, she took his cock in her hand and stroked him. His hips tried to follow her movements but she shoved him back against the wall hard and shook her head again. These were her rules and he would follow them.

With her other hand, she undid her own pants and pushed them down. Still half clothed she pulled him from the wall and pushed him onto the floor. He watched her movements as she straddled him and guided him into her heat. Hook's eyes rolled in the back of his head and the protest that was about to leave his mouth disappeared. She moved with abandon, her eyes fixed on him the whole time. Her palms pushed his shirt up and her hands grazed along the fine hair along his navel and up his chest. She would commit this to memory, this last time with him. If anything, he was still a great lay. She leaned over him and took his mouth in another punishing kiss. He tried to gentle it with seductive moves of his tongue but she rejected it and sucked his tongue into her mouth. She bit down, drawing blood as a pained moan left his mouth.

Trying again, his hand came up to her hip and she pushed it above his head and held it there. She let him come almost all the way out of her before plunging back down on his length. A ragged moan left him and she smiled. Her pace increased and pleasure coursed through her. Her clit rubbed against him with each stroke. She pushed herself closer to the edge. When her orgasm crashed around her she continued her movements, searching for another one as soon as the first finished.

It came quicker, with Killian's moans coming continuously from his throat. His pleasure ignited her own. He had tried to hold off but it felt like forever since he had been with her. She clamped her muscles around the length of him and it sent him over the edge. "Oh God, Emma." He ground out through gritted teeth. Watching his face as he fell, she almost lost her second approaching orgasm. But then his arms came up and engulfed her pulling her closer as his hips came off the ground into her and she fell over that edge too.

When she emerged from her earth shattering orgasm, his hand was rubbing her back and he was whispering words of love into her hair. She stiffened and his hand stilled. Pulling away from him she got to her feet, her body aching now that she wasn't distracted. She pulled her pants back up and tied them quickly. Killian shot to his feet and he started to dress himself too.

"Emma—" He began. "We need to talk." He wasn't above pleading at this point.

"That is where you are wrong. We don't need to do anything. I got what I wanted from you, I am quite relaxed now." She informed him coldly.

"Love—"

"Don't call me that! Don't you EVER call me that again! If you were looking to break me, consider yourself a failure." She yelled at him. But her eyes told a different story. Her ragged breaths, the moisture in her eyes, the way her voice cracked. The damage looked to be done. Emma felt her emotions snapping, she felt the threat of tears and knew she needed to get away. She refused to give him the satisfaction of watching her cry. Nolan, she needed Nolan, she thought frantically.

"Will you just listen to me? I can explain everything. I can make this right. Please Emma, let me make this right." He begged, but she didn't register his words as she crossed to the door. She opened it without a backwards glance and went in search of her best friend.

* * *

**A/N - These kinds of chapters make me feel so evil.. I will embrace it. Mauwahahaha! lol Worth the wait? Emma really showed him huh? lmao**


	29. Chapter 28

**Beta'd by Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Hook sagged down into his desk chair feeling defeated. He pulled out his bottle of rum, uncorked it and took a long swallow. He would drown himself in the liquor. Getting through to Emma was going to take a while. But he knew one thing for sure what had just happened between them wouldn't happen again until things were settled, he wouldn't let it. His soul felt raw from her use of him. Shaking his head, he put the bottle to his lips again and took another drink.

"Bloody hell Swan, you are so far into my soul, why can't you see the hold you have over me?" He told the empty room, a knot formed in his throat and he swallowed. Damn the Evil Queen, he would kill her.

Hours later he stumbled from his room, convinced that if he could just find her she would understand. He went above deck and found it empty of everyone. Their course had been set when they had retrieved Emma from the other ship. He had instructed them to take the longest route back to her home. The longer he had her aboard his ship the more time he had to convince her of his feelings. He tripped over a pile of ropes and ended up on the deck. He rolled to his back and just lay there, his eyes took in the night sky and he found himself wishing for Emma to be by his side viewing the beautiful stars shining down on them.

Climbing back to his feet he ventured below deck stumbling as he went. He opened the door to his crew's quarters and stood in the doorway taking in the bunks full of his men. Then he found Nolan's bunk and saw Emma curled up in the nook of his arm, half covered by his blue cloak. That should be him! It would be him! He tried to stalk over to the bunk, but it turned into more of a stumble in his drunkenness.

"Hook?" Nolan whispered to him in the darkness. Were the man's eyes glowing? No, it must be his imagination.

"She is mine!" He slurred looking down at the man.

"Hook you're drunk!" Nolan whispered again as he untangled himself from Emma and pulled a blanket up to cover her still form. Why was he whispering? "Come on, let's go talk." He said as he climbed from the bunk and took Hook's arm.

"I don't want to talk! I want her!" He bellowed in the small area and his men started to stir all around them.

"Shhhh, you are going to wake up everyone. Come on drunk one, we need to chat." Nolan pulled on him, he was stronger than Hook had expected and he stumbled after him. He glanced over his shoulder and found Emma's eyes opened and on him. Pulling back he tried to turn and go back to her but Nolan held onto him firmly.

Nolan led him to his cabin and pushed him through the door before coming in behind him and shutting it quietly. Then he faced him and leaned against it, blocking his only way to his love. He growled at him, prepared to do what was necessary to get past him.

"Move wolf!" He instructed him. Nolan only smiled. It infuriated him.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. Ems would not take kindly to someone claiming her. Especially a man she just spent the better part of three hours crying over. She needs space you idiot. Not the drunk man she is in love with to come and take her away caveman style." Nolan told him drolly his arms crossed over his chest.

Hook stood up straighter, his mind catching on one part of Nolan's speech. "She is in love with me?" He asked hopefully. His hand came up and ran through his hair restlessly. Then his heart tugged painfully. "I made her cry?"

"God you really are dense when you are drunk." Nolan looked at him like he had three heads. His foot came up and rested on the wall behind him as he watched him carefully, on alert. "Yes she is in love with you. She just needs space, she will come around and then you can explain things to her, but don't force it. That will only push her away. It's got to be on Emma's time. She'll let you know when she is ready."

Hook went to his bed and dropped down on it. "She loves me." He sighed happily. Nolan left the door and walked over to the bed, his hands came up and he pushed Hook gently to the bed.

"You know this is a fantasy of mine, only you aren't in love with Ems and I'm not in love with Logan… And you know, the biggie of it all, you like guys. Of course you aren't drunk in my dream either." Nolan rambled over him as he put his legs on the bed and then covered him up with a blanket after removing his boots.

"You are a good lad Nolan." Hook slurred, his voice tinged with sleep.

Nolan shook his head at the pirate as he closed his eyes and started to snore lightly. He straightened up and gazed down at the handsome man, Ems was one lucky girl. Backing away he silently went to the door. The man would sleep and he might even remember the conversation they had when he woke up with a hang over in the morning. Nolan hoped for his sake that Hook would listen to advice. Their impending conversation would depend on when Emma was ready to hear it.

He opened the door his gaze still fixed on the sleeping pirate. Then he jumped when he turned back to the doorway and Emma was standing right in front of him. "Fuck Ems! You scared me!"

"I heard him. Why does he want me Nolan? I thought I was only a toy for him. I don't understand." She begged him to explain. Her best friend and Killian had grown closer; she could see it in Nolan's actions with him.

"I think those are questions you need to ask him Ems." Nolan told her his hand coming up to rub his face. He struggled with not telling her how deeply Hook had fallen for her but that was not his place.

"But you are my best friend! You have to tell me." She insisted. Then she tried to look around him in the doorway at Hook sleeping. Nolan stepped out of the doorway and closed the door behind him. It wouldn't be a good idea for Emma to wake up the drunken pirate. He was in full caveman mode.

"That is where you are wrong… not the best friend part, the telling you part. That is a discussion that you need to have with the sexy pirate, not with me. But tonight is not the night." He pushed her back towards the crewmembers cabin. "Let's just go back to sleep now."

* * *

Two days later, Emma took in the expansive ocean in her view. Her head was clear and although she still hadn't spoken to Hook she felt his eyes following her movements. She was healing quickly and her face was barely bruised this morning. Angling her head up to the sun she breathed in deeply. This was what she had always craved. Freedom on the open water, a strange sort of peace filled her. She belonged in this life; she knew it more now than she ever had before. If only Hook hadn't broken her heart so completely. Maybe she would have wanted to stay on this ship with him and sail to different places, living her life as she pleased, by his side in love. But he had ruined that.

Emma still wanted to know why Hook would still want her, even though she had obviously just been a meaningless fling for him. Or had she been? Don't entertain those thoughts she chided herself. But her gaze moved up to the Captain at the helm. His brooding eyes were already on her. Warmth spread through her before she pushed it away. Smee walked up to him and his attention shifted to his first mate and they had a discussion about a piece of parchment the man showed him. She took the time to study his face; he looked drawn and tired, even a little thinner than before. Before she knew it, his eyes searching her out again and he nodded when he found her watching him. A slight smile spread across his face and her heart leapt into her throat.

Making up her mind, she approached him at the helm. She pulled in a deep breath and looked up into his face. Hope shone back at her from his face and her stomach dropped.

"Hook—" she began and swallowed uncertainly "—I, umm, I thought we could maybe talk for a minute."

"Talk?" he questioned unsure he heard her correctly. "Aye, let's talk, love."

"Don't call me that." She snapped before clamping her mouth shut, she didn't want to start their talk with a fight.

"Smee. I need you to take the helm for a while." Hook called to his first mate before turning back to her and leading her to his cabin. She hesitated not really wanting to go in _there_ to talk. "I promise, lass, I will keep my hands to myself as long as you do the same." He informed her with a nod of his head toward her. That stung.

"You said you could explain. I'm ready to listen." She told him. She absently gathered her hair above her head in a high ponytail. He almost groaned at her exposed neck, but made himself focus on what he was going to tell her.

"Are you sure darling? You may not like what you hear." He told her honestly as he leaned against a wall in his cabin. Keeping as far from the bed as possible, although that hadn't stopped her last time.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think I could handle it. Besides I don't like what I already know, so I'm sure it can't be any worse."

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong, sometimes the truth is worse." He cocked his eyebrow and laughed humorlessly.

"Just get on with it." She snapped as she paced the floor watching him casually lean against the wall.

"Aye, I will. I did set out to seduce you. My goal was to make you fall in love with me, make you think I was your True Love." His eyes met hers and a sad smile formed at the corners of his mouth. "Then I was supposed to break you, completely ruthlessly and painfully. I had made a deal with the Evil Queen to do so. That was how I got the invitation to the ball. I didn't know it when I received it but I went anyways and she found me there offering me a deal I couldn't refuse. I didn't want to refuse it either. It was something I was good at and I knew I would be able to do it." He admitted sadly.

She swallowed trying to take in his words. "Well you held up your end of the deal quite nicely I'd say." Emma told him as tears threatened to fall.

"Love—Emma, let me finish." He pleaded. "I fell for you, somewhere along the way, you captured my heart completely. I didn't want to fall for you and I fought it, but I couldn't stop myself. It complicated matters—"

"I'm sure it did." She broke in with a snort her anger surfacing. He met her eyes and held them for a moment before he continued.

"I found a different way to get what I wanted AND keep you. But the Evil Queen had other plans. She appeared moments before you and woke me with a kiss the day you found us. I was waiting for you that morning. I thought she was you and when I sensed something was wrong it was to late she held me still with her magic. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move. All I could do was watch as she uncovered me and made her clothes disappear. Then wait for the moment for you to come through the doors and find us." He looked to the floor and swallowed before clearing his throat. "When you came in—it broke me too. I couldn't stop it and by the time she released me, Nolan was in my room defending your honor. He is quite strong, lass. When I explained what happened he reluctantly let me up and I went after you, but you had been kidnapped." He sighed and looked up to meet her eyes.

She had stopped pacing as he continued. It explained why Nolan was closer to him now. Nolan believed his tale, he must have saw something in the story. But something wasn't clear to her. The reason behind the whole thing was missing. "Why?" She asked simply stepping towards him. It was such an elaborate ruse, there had to be a reason behind it.

He sucked in a harsh breath and rubbed the back of his neck. Was he ready to tell her this? Would she understand? Would she hate him more? Hook managed to convince himself that Emma cared for him. She would understand his side. He just needed to have a little faith in her. He let out the breath he just sucked in slowly.

"I was in love once, long before I knew you. We met in a port I often visited and fell in love. But she had a husband and a son. She begged me to take her away with me. I agreed, with the condition that if her husband came for her and fought for her I wouldn't take her with me. He came for her. But he didn't fight, the coward fled instead. So I took her on my ship and she became my lover, my other half. Until one day we made our way back to the port I met her in to get her son. He was old enough to make the choice to come with us, and she hoped he would want to. Instead we found her husband. He was the Dark One. He killed her in front of me. He ripped her heart from her chest right in front of my eyes. Turned her heart to dust and there was nothing I could do to stop it. He took my hand in the fight and I vowed to get vengeance on him. I found a way to live long enough by traveling to another world called Neverland. His son ended up there as well and he divulged the way to kill him. So I searched for a way back here to finish the job, it took more years than I can count. But I arrived 6 months ago. I had been searching for the demon since I arrived and had followed tips that lead me to your kingdom." He paused his tale and chanced a look at Emma. Her lips were thin and he wasn't sure what she was thinking behind her wide green eyes.

"And?" She prompted impatiently.

"And that was when the Queen offered me the deal. To break you but gain access to him. Except when I found the Dark One, he was no longer the demon I had left. He had found True Love and all the happiness he took from me. So now I had my way of getting to the Dark One. There was no need to hurt you. I would be able to keep you. I was ready to disobey the Queen and go after him myself."

"Rumpelstiltskin? You are talking about Rumple. Oh God." Her voice rose in terror. "Keeping me? I'm not a possession to be kept!"

"Emma, please you have to understand, I love you." Hook pleaded dropping to his knees in front of her.

Backing away, she shook her head in denial. "No, you used me. That isn't love. Love can't be built on a lie."

"Emma, please."

"No, I listened. That is all I promised. I can't—I just can't do this. You want to kill a man that is like a grandfather to me, his children are like my siblings. You want to ruin a family for revenge. Just let it go, he has. He has found love, and happiness, because he allowed it. Because he let go of all of his hatred that he must have felt when you took his son's mother from him."

Helplessly Hook watched as she backed further away from him and left the room silently. She hadn't seen his side, all she had saw was the damn demon's point of view. Emma proved him wrong, breaking the shaky glimmer of hope he had built up. He didn't need her he had to be wrong. He would set the fastest course back to her kingdom to get her off of his ship.

* * *

**A/N - Sigh... a lot happened in this chapter. How will they ever make it right?**


	30. Chapter 29

**Beta'd by Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Gripping the gunwales with both of her hands Emma looked down at her white knuckles. The past day and a half had been tense. Hook had been curt, not with just herself but everyone. He avoided looking her way and if she happened to cross into his view, he averted his eyes. Her thoughts had her looking over her shoulder at the helm at him. He had a scowl on his perfect face. Was it truly that hard for him to choose her? Was his revenge really that consuming for him?

Looking back at the land that had come into view that morning she sighed. Part of her was torn about going home. She missed her family. She missed her Father caring too much and always wanting to protect her. She missed Snow's way of calming her with a simple touch, or looking at her with understanding in her eyes. Emma missed Neal and Marie. She missed paling around with Nolan and getting in trouble. But, she had been waiting for something like this to happen her whole life. If only she could just stay here, on this ship. Adventure, she had just wanted adventure. How had her heart gotten broken in the process? She hadn't been looking for love but had fallen into it anyways with that damn Captain Hook.

"Ems, this is your last chance. Are you sure about letting Killian go?" Nolan came up next to her. It was _Killian_ now? _Traitor,_ she silently thought.

"I didn't let him go Nolan. He is making the choice to go after his revenge. You know I can't be with a man that is willing to kill someone I love. I know that what Rumple did as the Dark One wasn't right, but he has changed. He has worked on being a better man. I think Killian has that ability in him too. I've seen it. I want him to change for me and maybe that expectation is too much."

"And how exactly do you think he will do that when you've pushed him away? In his mind, Rumple has taken away yet another one of his loves. Except this time it is his True Love." Nolan expressed watching her face for her reaction.

Emma took a moment to let that sink in. Sometimes Nolan had a way with words that could make Emma rethink her former stance on a situation. But something bothered her about what he had said.

"True Love? Come _on_ Nolan. If he was my True Love it would be easier than this." Emma rolled her eyes at her friend.

"If it was easy, everyone would have it." He told her before pushing off of the railing and walking away from her. His words seemed to say; I thought you were smarter than that.

She let out a sigh. Emma didn't like feeling this torn and confused. She was an intelligent woman that usually knew what she wanted. She went after it. And it was hers. Why was this so damn difficult? Oh, that's right, because he had broken her.

Emma looked at Hook again. His eyes were focused on the ocean in the distance. They looked cold, none of his warmth shined from the depths of them. It made her hurt, for him, for her, she wasn't sure. Maybe he was just as broken as she was at this point. As she stared at him, he must have felt her eyes on him, because he looked in her direction. Their eyes met and held over the short distance that was between them before he shook himself and looked away.

Nolan's words echoed in her head and she couldn't look away from Hook. She gave up the pretense of not watching him and turned her back to the railing and took him in. His actions became stilted, like he was uncomfortable with her watchful gaze. His eyes slipped to hers once more and she held his sea blue gaze longer this time, before he pulled his attention from her again. It was like a dance. Meet and retreat. Sparks flew.

Turning away she left the top deck to gather what little items she had on the ship. They would be docked in less than 3 hours. As much as she didn't want to stay away from the view of the sea and Hook combined, she made the decision to stay below deck until they were in port. It was just too painful to see him so remote and cold. She would be losing him soon enough.

* * *

Hook watched as Emma went down the stairs. Her eyes on him had unnerved him. It kept drawing him back to looking at her. After she disappeared below deck, he hesitated a moment before calling Smee over to take the helm for him. If there was ever a time for a last ditch effort to try and keep her here with him, now was the time.

The heel of his boot hit the bottom deck silently. All his men were on deck in preparation for docking. It was where he should be. Not down here trying to fix the unfixable. He had tried to tell himself he didn't want her, that he didn't need her. But they were lies. He even failed at ignoring her. The thought of her approaching departure from his ship made him feel physically ill.

He pushed open the crew quarter's door and leaned against the frame to watch her. She held onto Nolan's cloak, it was folded on her lap and she was fingering the material absently her gaze focused on the wall across from her. Silently he took her in, she breathed in a deep sigh and then she must have caught him out of the corner of her eye because she jumped and squeaked in surprise. His swan must have been so deep in thought to miss the fact he had been standing right there for at least the last few minutes.

"Hook—" _No love, Killian_, he silently told her. Although with the way he had been treating her he doubted she would see him as anything but the dreaded Captain Hook. Who had he been fooling? He needed this woman like he needed air. Anything, he would do absolutely anything for her, including giving up his revenge. How can he show her that? Actions spoke louder than words and he was sure that if he only told her she wouldn't believe him. Not now at least. "Is there something you needed?" _Yes!_ _You!_

"I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed when we enter port, so that you will be able to return to your family." Her face fell, had he said something wrong?

"Yeah, everything is all set." She told him woodenly with a fake smile. The passion he loved was absent. He needed to stoke it. She couldn't leave his ship so coldly detached, even if he had been the cause of it.

"Love—" he started purposefully to get her attention. Her eyes snapped to him and he saw a spark in their depths. He waited a moment for her protest of him calling her love, but it didn't come. "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. I only want you to be happy."

"Happy?" Emma responded sadly. "What should I be happy about? The fact is that I know you are going to kill someone I love for a revenge that is so old your great grand kids would already be dead. What you feel for me isn't stronger than your revenge. There isn't anything to be happy about Killian."

The sadness in her voice and her eyes tore at him. It was clear that she was practically begging for someone to choose her for once. His heart twisted painfully as he swallowed. She was right about part of it at least, his revenge was old and tiring, and after it was done he would have nothing, not even her. But she was wrong too; his love for her was strong enough to put his revenge aside. He may never like the man that had been the Dark One, but he could put it aside if he had her. It had taken him a day to stew in his loss for him to realize he didn't have to lose her. Not if he gave up his revenge. He approached her in three long strides; he gripped her left arm in his hand gently and pulled her to her feet. The cloak she had been holding fell forgotten to the floor between them.

"My swan, my love for you is strong enough to forget my revenge. I promise you."

"You are only saying that because we are going to dock soon and you will never see me again." And Nolan called him dense. They were quite the pair. He barely contained the urge to shake her. His hook rested on her shoulder and he rubbed his right hand up and down her arm in soothing movements.

"Let me prove it."

"How?" she snorted and tried to turn away. He tightened his grip slightly and held her in place. He wouldn't let her run.

"With my actions!" He exploded, the volcano of his emotions bursting from him in that single sentence.

"How do I know you wouldn't just be _using_ me to get closer to killing Rumple?"

"Bloody Hell Swan! I LOVE YOU! Get that through your thick skull. Gods, lass you are the most stubborn woman. I will fight for YOU! I will fight for US!" Green eyes stared up at him, her eyelashes fluttered in her response and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He crushed her to him and kissed her to remind her of the feeling.

Her breath came out in a soft _humph_ as he pushed her against a wall. Crushing her between him and the hard surface. She drowned in his emotions as they washed over her: pain, hopelessness, anger, and hunger all tinted with a savage need to claim her completely, marking her as his.

The sensation of his mouth on hers, his tongue in her mouth made everything else drift away.

"You are mine!" He whispered against her mouth.

"What a totally caveman—" she sucked in a deep breath at the assault of his lips on hers "—arrogant, pirate thing to say."

"And true." He dragged his tongue across her bottom lip, sucking, nipping, tasting. His hand dug into the soft flesh of her hip and his hook rested on the wall beside her. He would make her believe it. His body crowded her against the hulls wall pressing her into it with the length of him.

His emotions charged the air, mixing with hers. His hand abruptly released her hip and delved into her pants, his finger sunk into her folds. "You are wet, love," he said roughly. "So wet for me yet I've barely kissed your sweet mouth. I like knowing you are ready for me so quickly."

She grabbed onto his shoulders with the intention of pushing him from her. But the intensity of his emotions pulsed over her, his anger became hers, his passion stoked hers. It permeated her making her only need to possess, to take that, which during different times had been given freely. The only release of these emotions was in the taking.

Her palms rammed into his chest pushing him back, catching him off guard. His rage filled her; the volcano of his emotions overtook her own.

"I don't understand you pirate," she snapped her sea green eyes flashing at him. His normally blue eyes were dark with passion, unfathomable pools. The had been missing for so long radiated from him in waves. He shoved her back against the wall. "Oh no, that is not how this is going to go." She growled and knocked his arms away from her.

"And what is it that you want Emma?" He purred her name, danger lacing his words.

She reached out and untied his pants, and then her hands went to her own and untied the laces quickly. She stepped out of her pants after pushing them off of her hips. His eyes hungrily watched her movements and he followed her actions with the same.

"Lie down." She commanded pointing at the nearest bunk. He did as she told him, but he was far from subdued, his eyes glittered dangerously up at her. But she was far from caring; she climbed onto him, her hot sex ready for him. Before sliding down the length of him she shed her shirt and threw it to the floor. Then she pulled his buttoned shirt apart, the buttons clattered onto the wooden floor and she ran her hands through his soft chest hair. Connecting them as one she, then she kissed him with all of her frustrated rage giving the emotion back to him. She became uncontrollable and wild, uncaring that her voice filled the room with sounds of passion. With her hands, she cupped his rough face and kissed him, delving her tongue into his depths and nipping his lips. She could taste the rum he had been drowning himself in not that long ago. The way she claimed his body as her own was not gentle. Their eyes locked and sparks flew between them before she started to move.

She felt powerful taking her pleasure from him. His hand snaked up and engulfed her breast, he tweaked her nipple harshly and she cried out in pained pleasure. "More." Emma commanded.

She rocked herself on him, rising up slightly before lowering her hips again and again. Her hands pressed flush on his chest and she watched where their bodies joined together. It was incredibly erotic to watch him slide in and out of her. He responded hungrily, his hips coming up quickly to match her strokes. When he exploded inside of her, a savage satisfaction filled her. She nearly passed out at the intensity of their combined emotions. It pushed her over the edge and Emma crashed over her harder than ever before. Her back arched and she cried out harshly. Hook sat up and sucked her nipple into his hot mouth pushing her relentlessly further over the edge.

Afterwards, she lay in his arms. Hook held her tightly to him. Confusion filled her and she blinked back tears. What had just happened? She went from thinking they were over to being consumed by his emotions, or maybe they had been hers and he had just turned the key to release them. Sighing she decided to think of things later and she nuzzled into his chest.

* * *

**A/N - Okay so if I go so long with out updating again feel free to send me a message. I meant to post this and it didn't happen because FF was acting up. (I'm sure if you are a writer you've probably experienced what I'm talking about... all I can say is Grrrrr) But anyways- The reviews, follows and favorites for this story really have blown me away. All of you are so supportive and I'm so happy you are enjoying what I am writing. This chapter was a painful one to write, so I hope you enjoyed it. ;D**


	31. Chapter 30

**Beta'd by Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Emma dozed with her head resting on Hook's chest. Her right hand rested over his heart. He gently moved her hair back from her face and looked down at her peaceful face. A lot of emotion had flowed between them and she seemed to lose all of her fight after letting it all out. They couldn't stay like this unfortunately. It was strange to think about feelings that had been coursing through him and the anger. He hadn't been that angry with someone in such a long time. And it most definitely had never ended in that way before.

It was almost like she channeled it off of him and used it against him. Used his body against him. Emma had certainly used his emotions and love towards her against him in the situation. He had wanted to mend things with her on an emotional level before something like this happened between them. But he was a smart man; this wouldn't make it all better. There were still actions he needed to prove to her. His finger lightly ran over her bruised cheek and he flinched as though it hurt him. Thinking of the man in the hold laying his hands on Emma roused the anger in Hook again. A new sort of disgust rose in him and he wanted to go beat Justin all over again.

As much as he would love to stay here with her like this, he knew they would be making land soon. He leaned his head down and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she had a soft smile on her lips. He watched as realization washed over her face and he saw the walls drop back into place. Letting out a quiet sigh, he released her as she bolted from his arms grabbing for her discarded clothes.

"Oh God, oh god…" she chanted under her breath as she quickly dressed. She couldn't believe she had slept with him again. Her eyes didn't meet his as she finished. "Get up! Get dressed, don't just lay there, anyone could walk in at any moment!"

"Ah, lass I wouldn't be ashamed to be found with you." He propped himself up on his elbow looking at her. "Besides you weren't thinking about anyone walking in an hour ago. When you had your way with me." He winked trying to break through her wall. She glowered at him and picked his discarded pants up from the floor and dropped them on his stomach.

"I'm serious."

Hook grabbed his pants and swung his legs over the edge of the bunk and pulled them on standing up. He let out a low chuckle at her fierce look. He finished tying them up. She turned from him ready to leave him behind in the room when right in front of her Rumpelstiltskin appeared a sword held in one of his hands. Hook stiffened on pure instinct. A yelp burst from Emma as she jumped back from him in shock.

"Demon!" Hook growled as he pushed past Emma putting her behind him, protecting her.

"YOU! So you are the one to kidnap the princess!" Rumple accused him and then lunged at him his sword held high. Hook moved out of the way his hands held high.

"Perhaps you should ask the princess if I kidnapped her before you attack me!"

"Rumple! Stop it!" Emma cried getting between them. He pulled up short almost piercing her with the sword. Her breath came in quick gasps in her panic. "He went after me. He saved me! He didn't kidnap me! God, Hook was bringing me back to my parents!"

"Emma?" Rumple paused. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I just said, he saved me from the awful men that had me. I've been here for the last few days."

It was visible when the anger left Rumple's face and his sword dropped to the floor. Moments later he had Emma wrapped in a tight hug. "I've been so afraid we wouldn't find you in time." He spoke into her hair.

Hook watched them from the other side of the room. The need to pull Emma from his arms grated on him. His anger and his need for revenge surfaced when faced with the man. But he had promised Emma he would let it go so he swallowed hard and waited for them to break apart. Picking up his discarded shirt he began to pull it back on. It was obviously in tatters from the passion she had used to tear it from his body. Leaving it to hang open, he picked up his vest and pulled it on as well. It was at that moment that Rumple's gaze found him and he took in his disheveled state. Rumple's eyes then raked over Emma. There was a flush to her cheeks, and her hair was sticking up all over the place. It was obvious was had just occurred. Hook watched as the anger clouded the other man's face. Then he was pushing Emma from him and picking up his sword to defend Emma's honor, Hook was sure.

"Put it down old man. You wouldn't be able to beat me in a duel without your dark magic and we both know it."

"I still have magic at my disposal." Rumple growled at him before Emma placed herself between them once again.

"Rumple, it was me. You don't need to defend my honor I was the one to—" she trailed off and a beautiful blush spread across her cheeks. At her words a smirk spread across Hook's mouth and he let out a chuckle.

"I didn't mind I assure you love." He said unable to hold back the goading at the other man. "I did take in a prisoner from the ship we found the Princess on." Hook added looking towards Rumple. He almost laughed again at the expression that crossed his face. He had quite the sour look on his face. Rumple's attention had focused entirely on the fact he had a prisoner. It seems the coward turned demon was no longer either of those things. Promising him self that he would process the new thoughts at a later time he brushed past them both and into the hall leading them to the hold with Justin tied up in it.

Emma watched as Hook left the room and Rumple turned to follow him. That was not how she expected it to conclude. She had been sure they would go after one another. For years she had been told the story of the pirate that killed Rumple's first wife. He held a hatred for Hook that was comparable to the fury that Hook had for him. It was of great surprise to her that Hook managed to restrain himself in this situation. Maybe he had been telling her the truth. Shaking her head she hurried to follow the men.

"We found this _coward_ in the room with Emma when we rescued her from the other ship." She heard Hook tell Rumple over his shoulder. Was it only her or had he emphasized the coward part of that statement? She was sure she could hear the sarcasm lacing his tone. "He held a knife to her throat and that is where she got the slice along her neck. Nolan got the knife away from him and I knocked him out and brought him back here—for questioning."

"Has he revealed anything of use?" Rumple asked his voice neutral.

"Aye, King George had her kidnapped, so that resistance to a takeover would have been nil. He planned to marry her so that he could take her kingdom without a fight. Then he planned to kill her and her parents."

"King George?" Rumple inquired and Emma could see the calculating behind his eyes.

Up until that point Emma had been okay with staying silent, but she felt as though she was no longer in the same space as the two men. "I would have killed him first." She growled, anger coating each word. And with that, she walked over to Justin and punched him in the face.

"Ah, there's my swan." Hook laughed. He enjoyed seeing the man in pain. "I was wondering when you would return." Emma rolled her eyes to the ceiling and Rumple glared at his words. It indicated there was much more to their relationship that was evident at first. Rumple could see the connection they shared. He knew true love when he saw it after all. The idea that the man that stole his first wife from him was now the true love of someone else he cared so deeply for ate at him. But he had stood in the way of true love many times in his centuries of life including his own, and he knew it was a pointless war. Nothing could separate two souls who were meant for each other.


End file.
